Creciendo en Octubre
by Maya77
Summary: Dos personas con un pasado común vuelven a verse tras años separados en circunstancias muy diferentes. ¿Puede una novela marcar los pasos hacía tu destino?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

Una furgoneta de reparto se paró frente un grupo de apartamentos. El chico de la empresa de mensajes y transportes urgentes abrió la puerta y miró su carpeta con el nombre de la destinaria de aquella caja y sonrió. Se colocó su gorra y se dirigió hacía el apartamento siete de la segunda planta. Era su clienta favorita.

Llamó suavemente en la puerta con una sonrisa, mientras sostenía aquel paquete sabiendo perfectamente que contenía. Algo que llevaba tiempo esperando tener en sus brazos y el objeto que le había tenido meses y meses trabajando y semanas detrás de la ventana esperando que aquel chicho llamara a su puerta como hacía aquella mañana soleada.

-Aquí está. Recién salido del horno. Enhorabuena Kate.

El repartidor entró con un sobre acolchado y una enorme sonrisa.

-No tan deprisa. Todavía no sabemos si alguien va a leerlo.

-Con tu espíritu optimista llegaremos muy lejos. Que tengas un buen día. Mañana compraré tu libro en Fnac y quiero ser el primero en tener tu firma en él.

-Piérdete Will.

Cerró la puerta con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, pero una punzada de temor en su corazón. Toda su vida, su esfuerzo, su dedicación, su trabajo, estaban dentro de aquel sobre. ¿Cómo podía algo tan pequeño tener tanto significado? Para muchos sería un simple objeto, uno más entre los miles que adornan las bibliotecas y librerías, pero para ella lo era todo. Representaba todo lo que ella misma era. Lo mantuvo en sus manos sintiendo la textura de la pasta, no se atrevía a leer la dedicatoria, ¿para qué? Se la sabia de memoria. Era algo que no había tenido que pensar mucho, las palabras habían bailado entre sus dedos durante algún tiempo, pero estaba claro a quién iba dirigido aquel libro.  
Miró el titulo y la ilustración y sonrió. Una sonrisa que no podía calificar de alegre, melancólica o simplemente de tristeza. Estaba hecho, ya no había vuelta atrás. Y si la hubiera no cambiara nada. Esta era ella, todo lo que tenía. No había nada más.

Kate Austen se había licenciado en Literatura hacía tres años. Había tenido sendos trabajos, pero nunca había dejado de lado su vena literaria. Su sueño era publicar su propia novela y ahora ese sueño se había hecho realidad. Después de tres años escribiendo relatos en una revista y mandar multitud de borradores, un editor se fijo en uno de ellos y había apostado por ella. Acababan de sacar la primera edición y mañana estaría en todas la librerías de la ciudad.

Dejó el libro sobre la mesa de su apartamento y cogió las llaves de su coche. Tenía una reunión con su agente en media hora, para sopesar que iban a hacer a partir de ahora. Era necesaria una buena campaña de promoción para subir las ventas y esa era la parte que ella detestaba. Tendría que firmar libros, conceder entrevistas y pasar mucho tiempo de aquí para allá. Pero sabía que había un buen motivo para hacerlo.  
Los círculos literarios la conocían por su enorme talento. Ya apuntaba maneras cuando iba al colegio, ganó sendos concursos de literatura en el instituto y varias becas en la Universidad que le permitieron terminar su tesis y doctorarse. Después de tanto esfuerzo, sabía que ahora venía lo mejor.

Entró en las oficinas de la Editorial donde su jefe y su agente la esperaban con humeantes tazas de café en las manos.

-Señorita Austen pase y tome asiento.

-Hola Ben, Claire.

-Alegra esa cara Kate, a partir de ahora vas a ser famosa.

-Que bien. Me muero por empezar.

Kate se dejó caer en el sofá carísimo de piel que adornaba el impecable despacho de Benjamin Linus, su editor, el único que había tenido el valor de confiar en ella y en su talento.

-Lo primero es lo primero. El libro estará disponible a primera hora de la mañana. Nuestro siguiente paso es vigilar las ventas. El martes y el miércoles de la semana que viene firmaras en dos centros comerciales del centro. El viernes te entrevistaras con Martin Foster, uno de los periodistas literarios más prestigiosos de Estados Unidos y el sábado….

-Además la publicidad en los periódicos y revistas de la ciudad. Eso me recuerda que tengo que hablar con Tony para elegir la foto que acompañe al artículo dedicado a tu libro la semana que viene.

Claire miraba su agenda y apuntaba las diversas citas. Ben y ella actuaban como si Kate no estuviera allí. Lo que estaba haciéndole sentir incomoda y lo que era aún peor, su mal humor estaba aflorando.

-Además tendremos que concertar algunas citas, cenas, eventos sociales de renombre para las próximas semanas….

-Esperad¡…creo que tengo suficiente, lo demás puedes decírselo a Claire.

-Muy bien, no quiero atosigarte, pero ya sabes que he puesto mucho de mí en este proyecto. Confió en tu talento Kate.

-Y yo estoy enormemente agradecida, pero tengo que irme. Asuntos personales. ¿Cenamos juntas Claire?

-Si, en mi casa a las ocho.

-Allí estaré.

Llegó a su apartamento y se tiró en el sofá. No tenía ningún asunto personal que tratar, bueno en cierto modo sí. Su teléfono sonó varias veces, pero ignoro las llamadas. Lo que menos necesitaba era que su padre le dijera por octava vez aquella semana que todavía estaba esperando su visita por vacaciones. Se quitó los zapatos y cerró los ojos. Respiró profundamente e hizo acopio de fuerzas para pensar que iba a decirle a su padre cuando preguntara por Kevin. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a explicarle que tras algunos meses viviendo con él, había vuelto a vivir sola en su apartamento, cuando tuviera que darle esta información, obviaría el hecho de que le había encontrado con otra en una situación comprometida en el sofá de la salita, y que esa otra resulto ser una compañera de trabajo, con la que había tenido una relación anterior.

Lo gracioso de todo aquello es que no le molestó tanto como debería. Ni siquiera lloró, solo estaba enfada por que le hubiera mentido, pero no se sintió celosa o dolida con el amor de su vida. Y eso fue algo que le sorprendió. Le quería, ¿pero estaba enamorada de él?, ella creía que sí.

Fue hasta el baño y tomó una ducha. Se cambió de ropa y se dirigió a casa de Claire. Mientras conducía, vio algunos carteles publicitarios en la calle. No tuvo mucho tiempo para parar a mirarlos. "Estaba conduciendo, por dios¡". Pero algo le era tremendamente familiar.

Aparcó el coche y llamó a la puerta. Como siempre Claire hablaba sin cesar por el móvil mientras le servía una copa de vino. Kate tomó asiento y vio la mesa perfectamente colocada para la cena.

-Lo siento, mi madre, quería saber si todo va bien. ¿Tú estás bien?  
-¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?  
-Bueno, Kate, aparte de lo de tu novela, lo de Kevin….  
-No quiero hablar de eso. Se acabó, y ni siquiera sé si ya había terminado antes de….Ya sabes.

Kate bebió de su copa y probo un poco de ensalada, mientras Claire cortaba el asado.

-Los tíos son unos cerdos, solo piensan con la parte baja…les importa un pepino lo que sintamos, lo que necesitamos, ellos van a lo suyo y se creen que una caja de bombones, unas flores y un poco de champagne lo arregla todo.  
-¿Ese chico otra vez?  
-Sí. Me gusta tanto, es tan mono, pero es un imbécil. ¿Crees que estoy loca?  
-No, Claire, creo que estas enamorada de él.  
-Sí, ya lo sé. Soy tan patética. Bueno cuéntame, ¿cuáles son tus planes para este fin de semana?, a parte de tu impresionante aparición en "Show Night".  
-¿Qué?  
-Ben no te lo dijo, ah es verdad, no dejaste que terminase. El caso es que el sábado saldrás por la tele, ese tipo…como se llama…..Jota no se qué….ahora no lo recuerdo….el tío es superconocido…  
-No veo la tele.  
-Pues deberías hacerlo. De hecho, creo que lo están poniendo ahora.

Claire se levantó y encendió el televisor, Kate la siguió sin demasiadas ganas. El entusiasmo de su agente no era para nada contagioso, todo aquello de la promoción no era lo suyo. y ahora encima iba a salir por la tele, en un programa nocturno.

-Claire no sé si estoy hecha para esto.  
-¿Pero qué dices?, claro que sí. Es lo que siempre has querido.

Claire cogió el mando a distancia y empezó a cambiar el canal, buscando el programa al que Kate iría el sábado para hablar de su libro, ni siquiera la miraba mientras hablaba, Kate era muy terca, pero esos miedos no tenían ningún sentido. Había escrito un libro, su primer libro, y quería que la gente lo leyera. ¿Cómo pensaba que se hacía? El editor había puesto mucho dinero para la promoción. Esta chica a veces la desesperaba.

-Yo no quiero ser famosa, solo quiero escribir, que la gente lea mis libros, pero quiero seguir siendo normal.  
-Suponiendo que seas normal.  
-¿A qué viene eso?

Claire dejó de lado la tarea de que aquel mando hiciese su deber de cambiar de canal y suspirando se giró y la miro seriamente.

-Para que la gente lea tus libros necesitas promoción, que vean tu cara, la gente que sale por la tele vende mejor sus productos. Y tú, cariño, tienes el rostro perfecto para ello. Solo tendrás que sonreír, contestar algunas preguntas y ser cordial. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?  
-No me gustan las cámaras.  
-Tú eres divertida, cuando te lo propones, ese programa es uno de esos shows nocturnos de medianoche algo satíricos y llenos de humor, pero tiene una gran audiencia, sobre todo con su nuevo presentador, la mayoría de las americanas le echaría un polvo. ¿Desde cuándo no echas un polvo?

Kate se quedó perpleja y apuró su copa de vino. Se dirigió a la cocina para llenarla de nuevo. Si iban a hablar de su vida sexual y sentimental necesitaría algo más que ensalada y pollo al horno. Cogió la botella y se la llevó a la sala. Claire seguí de pie, cambiando canales. Llenó también su copa y miró como se volvía loca.

-¿Crees que voy a contestarte a eso?  
-Vale, rompiste con Kevin hace dos meses, suponiendo que tuvieras sexo el último mes….  
-Estuvo en California.  
-Genial¡Llevas tres meses sin sexo. Ahora entiendo tu cara.  
-¿Crees que ese es mi único problema?  
-¿Todavía no se lo has dicho a tus padres?  
-No he encontrado el momento. Además soy una mujer adulta, lo que haga con mi vida es asunto mío.  
-Sigo pensando que necesitas un revolcón. Después verás las cosas de otro modo, tenlo por seguro. ¿Qué le pasa a este mando?¡ En fin, ahora toca trabajar duro, pero te aseguro que verás las recompensas, ¿no pensaras echarlo todo por la borda?, todos estos años de duro trabajo, noches sin dormir pensando una buena idea, fiestas a las que no has podido ir, hombres con los que no has dormido….Kate, ¿No crees que merece la pena un último esfuerzo?

Kate la miró y luego se concentró en un punto en el televisor. No estaba prestando atención a la imagen, pero las palabras de su agente daban vueltas en su cerebro. Era cierto que había luchado mucho para llegar hasta donde estaba. Había sacrificado muchas cosas para ser quien era, para lograr convertirse en una escritora de renombre, aunque todavía no lo fuera. Si Claire supiera que otras cosas había tenido que dejar de lado para conseguir su sueño, seguramente no estaría animándola a seguir. A veces se preguntaba si tanto sacrificio realmente había sido suficiente. Porque todavía no había visto resultados. y estaba agotada anímica y físicamente. En muchas ocasiones claro que había pensado en tirar la toalla, más de las que nunca admitiría. Un grito de Claire la atrajo al mundo real.

-Aquí esta¡ ¿No te parece el hombre más sexy del mundo?¡

Claire sonrió mientras miraba la pantalla. Kate se quedó clavada en el suelo, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

-Hijo de puta¡


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

-Estamos fuera¡-Gritó el realizador al termino del programa.

El presentador bebió un poco de agua, recogió sus papeles y se levantó. Aflojó su corbata mientras se dirigía hasta su camerino para cambiarse de ropa. Hacía solo cinco meses que había empezado a presentar aquel programa maldito y ni siquiera recordaba porque había aceptado el trabajo.  
En parte si, tenía que pagar el alquiler de su casa y cambiar de coche. Al público le gustaba el formato televisivo, humor acido y entrevistas a personajes populares. El director dijo que encajaba perfectamente en el perfil que buscaban, sin mencionar su tremendo físico, que tendría asegurado a la población femenina todos los sábados delante de la pantalla.

Pero esto no era lo que él había imaginado que haría cuando fuese adulto. Cuando comenzó a estudiar periodismo en la Universidad siempre pensó que podría dedicarse a la investigación. Trabajar tal vez codo a codo con la policía en casos no resueltos, el periodismo deportivo o tal vez el periodismo de guerra. Pero tras varios años en un periódico de Los Ángeles cubriendo las noticias de portada, decidió trasladarse a Nueva York, justo hacía un año. Aunque el trabajo no fuese su razón número uno.

-Hola James.

-Grace.  
-¿Te gustaría tomar una copa? Los chicos y yo nos vamos al Bulevar.

-No estoy de humor. He tenido una semana de perros. Me voy a casa.

-Ya sabes que puedo darte un buen masaje en cualquier momento.

-Cuando lo necesite te llamaré.

Entró en su casa y dejó la chaqueta en el sofá mientras revisaba el correo. Encendió el contestador automático y escuchó los mensajes: _"Tiene tres mensajes"._

-Joder mama¡

_**Mensaje número uno**_: James, cariño, la tía Susan celebra su cumpleaños la semana que viene, todavía no me has dicho si vendrás. Aunque supongo que lo harás, ya sabes lo que supone para ella su sesenta cumpleaños y lo mucho que te quiere. Al menos te veo por la tele….te quiero….

_**Mensaje número dos:**_ Por cierto vendrá toda la familia…. ¿Tienes al final una mujer que puedas presentar como tu novia? No me gusta que vivas solo, y lo sabes. Hasta pronto.

_**Mensaje número tres:**_ Jimmy¡ ¿Dónde coño estas?Tengo información sobre lo que me pediste, te espero en el Bar de Johnson a la una….

_Fin de los mensajes._

Cogió las llaves del coche e hizo una nota mental de que debía llamar a su madre cuanto antes, si no quería que le explotara el contestador. Había demasiado tráfico aquella noche, tardaría bastante en llegar hasta el local. Se paró en un semáforo en rojo. Estaba impaciente. Le dolía la cabeza, cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza contra el asiento. Odiaba esta ciudad y la multitud que la invadía. Miró al otro lado de la ventanilla y vio a una mujer hablando por el móvil en el asiento trasero de un taxi. Apenas le veía el rostro, pero…No, eso era imposible. Oyó el claxon de los coches, el semáforo se había puesto en verde, el taxi se marchó. Continuó su camino hasta llegar a la puerta del bar.

-Ya era hora tío¡

-Estaba trabajando por si no lo sabes. ¿Qué has averiguado?-Pidió una cerveza y otra para su compañero.

-Su dirección, la matricula de su coche, la talla de su sujetador.-James lo miró con odio y su amigo comprendió que no había bromas.-Katherine Anne Austen, 26 años, nacida en Iowa, estudió en Los Ángeles Literatura y se doctoró con honores en Columbia, trabajó durante tres años para una revista escribiendo relatos, bastante buenos, después llegó a Nueva York…

-Todo eso ya lo sé.

-Ha publicado un libro. Ha salido a la venta esta semana. "Creciendo en Octubre". Es una historia algo personal o eso dicen, no lo he leído.

-¿Ha publicado un libro?

-Eso acabo de decir.

-¿Está casada? ¿Tiene hijos?

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro. La chica tiene una larga lista de conquistas, en eso se parece a ti, pero parece que ninguno ha conseguido llevarla al altar…..Estuvo viviendo con un tipo….

-Kevin.

-¿Para qué me pides que averigüe nada de esta tía si ya lo sabes todo?

-Para eso eres mi amigo y detective, Miles.

-Sí pero si mi jefe se enterara de que hago esto, de que en vez de seguir los casos, estoy buscando información y siguiendo a una tía….que, joder es un bombón, pero….si se enterara me despedirían.

-Ya sabes que te agradezco lo que haces.

-¿Vas a decirme quién es? Por qué no me trago tanto revuelo por una supuesta amiga de la Universidad. ¿Erais novios? ¿Te la tirabas?

-Adiós Miles. Gracias.

-James eres un cabronazo, pero por si no lo sabes soy detective y lo averiguaré¡

Abrió la ventana de la terraza y se sentó mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Miró de reojo la mesita donde había puesto aquellos papeles y tomó un trago de su cerveza. ¿Y ahora qué?

Como cada mañana se dirigió al despacho del director para ultimar los detalles del próximo programa. Cuando entró estaba hablando por teléfono mientras sostenía aquella pelota antiestres en su mano. Le dio una mirada que indicaba que se sentara. Cuando hubo terminado se recostó en su impecable sillón de oficina de cuero y le miró pensativo.

-Las audiencias van de maravilla James.

-Estupendo señor.

-Ya te he dicho que me llames Walter.

-¿Qué tenemos para el próximo?

-No hay muchas novedades….a excepción de tu invitado de esta semana.

-¿Otro futbolista roto o tal vez la cantante de moda?

-En realidad se trata de la escritora del momento.

James sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta al ver la novela que su jefe tenía en las manos y sobre todo el nombre de su autora. Cogió el vaso de agua y bebió hasta la última gota. Se serenó y sostuvo el libro en sus manos. No podía dejar que aquel hombre le viese así. Así que carraspeo un poco e intentó controlar sus impulsos de abrirlo y leer lo que había escrito. O tal vez coger su encendedor y prenderle fuego, luego lo echaría en la papelera y vería como se consumía. También podría utilizarlo para encender la barbacoa en el cumpleaños de su tía Susan, seguro que ardía de maravilla. Dejó las diversas ideas que se agolpaban en su mente sobre el uso que le daría a aquel libro una vez que no lo necesitara y miró a Walter.

-¿A quién le interesa un libro?

-A las doscientas cincuenta mil personas que lo han comprado solo en una semana. Va por su segunda edición, en una semana. Es importante que investigue sobre ella, quien es, de donde viene, trayectoria profesional, y por supuesto deberás leerte el libro.

Rió para sus adentros. ¿Investigarla? ¿Averiguar quién era? Parece que al menos esta semana no iba a tener tanto trabajo. Sabía todo lo referente a la señorita Kate Austen. Su número de pie, el color que tenían sus ojos cuando el sol los iluminaba, el olor de su pelo por la mañana, a que sabía su boca. Conocía cada rincón de aquella maldita mujer como si fuera él mismo. La expresión de su rostro al dormir, sabía cómo le gustaba el café, negro, sin azúcar y recién echo. ¿y aquel tipo le pedía que buscara información sobre la escritora Neoyorkina del momento? Él era una enciclopedia andante en lo que respectaba a aquella mujer.

-¿Quieres que me lea un libro en una semana?

-No entero, señala algún capitulo significativo…y pregúntale sobre él. El viernes a primera hora estará aquí con su agente.

Se levantó de un salto y dejó el libro en la mesa.

-¿Ella va a venir?

-Es el procedimiento a seguir con todos los invitados James, ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Es bonita verdad?

-Está bien, el viernes.

-Hijo, este trabajo es lo tuyo, eres un gran comunicador, y quien sabe, a lo mejor puedes añadirla a tu lista de conquistas.

James ni siquiera sonrió ante aquel comentario. Cogió el libro y cerró la puerta tras él.

Se encerró en su despacho, cogió un pisapapeles y lo tiró contra la pared. En unos días tendría que verla, después de tres largos años, volvían a cruzarse. Al menos tenía unos días para pensar que iba a hacer y cómo iba a soportar tenerla en la misma habitación que él.

-Joder¡

Cogió su teléfono. Necesitaba hablar con la única persona que podía serenarle en lo referente a Kate. Espero dos tonos y escuchó su voz. Sonrió y se recostó en su silla.

-Hola mama.

-¿Ocurre algo James?

-No. Solo quería escuchar tu voz.

-Se que pasa algo, me llamaste anoche, si me llamas ahora es porque te pasa algo. ¿Estás enfermo?

-No, estoy bien.

-¿Vas a casarte?

-En tus sueños.

-Desde luego, a este paso, ni siquiera podré ser abuela.

-No voy a casarme y mucho menos darte nietos, así que hazte a la idea.

-Que voy hacer, por lo menos se que vendrás el domingo. ¿De verdad que no ocurre nada, cariño?

-No te pierdas el programa del sábado.

-Creo que salgo con las Chicas, Sandra nos ha invitado a cenar.

-Entonces grábalo, o pide que te lo graben o lo que sea. Pero no te lo pierdas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Vas a entrevistar a Richard Gere?

-No….mucho mejor que Richard Gere, mama.

-No hay nada mejor que Richard Gere, James.

-El domingo me dices que te parece.

-Oh, James Ford no seas así, dime quien es.

-Un beso mama, cuídate.

Respiró hondo y cruzó las manos por detrás de su cabeza, mientras miraba aquella cosa. Ese libro. Era como la peste, ni siquiera se atrevía a volver a tocarlo. Pero lo hizo. Lo cogió y miró en el interior. En una de las solapas aparecían algunos datos sobre la autora y una foto. Se fijo que no llevaba el pelo rizado, había algo de maquillaje, nada de Pecas. Pero seguía teniendo la misma dulzura en sus enormes y expresivos ojos verdes. No estaba sonriendo mucho. Pero nadie podría dejar de ver que era una mujer muy hermosa. Pasó del prologo y la dedicatoria.

_**Capítulo 1. De cómo una decisión puede cambiar el curso de tu vida.**_

-Interesante.

James sacó sus gafas y se acomodó en su sillón, mientras empezaba a leer las primeras páginas de la novela que había cambiado las vidas de ambos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Las cortinas se abrieron de repente y la luz de un nuevo día se cernió por toda la habitación. Abrió lentamente los ojos de par en par y notó un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Alguien estaba gritándola. Se fijo En que solo llevaba una camiseta vieja y su ropa interior. Ni siquiera había echado la colcha hacía atrás al irse a dormir y tenía el pelo pegado a la cara por algo pegajoso.

-Despierta Kate¡  
-Buenos días Claire.  
-No puedo creerlo. ¿Tienes resaca?  
-No podía dormir bien. De hecho voy a dormir un poco.  
-De eso nada. Tomate el café, date una ducha y ponte esto. Nos esperan en una hora en las oficinas de JKW.  
-¿Tengo que hacerlo?  
-Arriba joder¡

Claire suspiró mientras la obligaba a meterse en el coche. La miró y descubrió que se había dejado el pelo suelto y apenas iba maquillada. Sacó su bolso de primeros auxilios en caso de rebeldía propia de Kate y acercó la brocha hasta sus mejillas.

-No¡  
-¿No pensaras ir con esa cara?  
-Mi cara está bien gracias.  
-¿Acaso te has peinado? ¿Crees que vamos a algún concurso de quien tiene más piojos hoy?  
-Claire…..  
-Basta Kate¡ ¿Te das cuenta de que ahora mucha gente te conoce?, ¿sabe quién eres? Tienes una imagen que mantener y no pienso dejar que la estropees porque tuviste una mala noche.  
-No quiero ir a ese sitio. Las ventas del libro marchan muy bien, no hay necesidad de hacer esa entrevista.  
-¿Conoces a James Ford?  
-Claro que no.  
-El día que le viste en mi casa….tu cara parecía…no se….entre nostálgica y cabreada…..y esa mezcla en tu rostro no lo había visto antes.  
-Fuimos juntos a la Universidad.  
-¿Me tomas el pelo? James Ford en la Universidad. Seguro que tenía a todas las Chicas locas…. ¿Tú eras una de ellas?  
-No….exactamente….  
-¿Fuisteis novios?  
-Me pintaré, me haré un moño, pero deja de preguntarme por él….por favor.  
-Creo que esto va a ser muy interesante.

El teléfono sonó en el despacho de las oficinas de JKW. James lo cogió y escuchó a su secretaria al otro lado de la línea.

-Señor Ford, la señorita Austen y su agente.  
-Hágalas pasar.

Lo tenía todo pensado para cuando llegara, pero ahora no se sentía muy seguro. Había decidido quedarse tras la mesa, creando una barrera física entre ambos. Se levantaría cuando entraran y la saludaría fríamente con la mano. Evitaría mirarla a los ojos e iría directamente al motivo por el cual ella estaba aquella mañana en su oficina. Una entrevista. Él era el entrevistador y ella la entrevistada. Le preguntaría sobre sus inicios como escritora, anteriores trabajos y que esperaba de su primera novela. Nada más. Ninguna referencia a la Universidad, el porqué de que se trasladara a Nueva York o En que se había inspirado para el titulo y la historia del libro. Sería demasiado íntimo, privado, demasiado personal.

Pero cuando llamaron a la puerta y la secretaria la hizo entrar junto a su agente, todo lo que había planeado se esfumó en el segundo En que, sin que su mente tuviera control sobre su cuerpo, se acercaron al unísono y se abrazaron. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? ¿Qué era eso de la barrera física y el saludo frio con la mano?

Kate bajó del coche junto a Claire y entraron en las instalaciones de la cadena de televisión. El guardia de seguridad las condujo por unos pasillos que les llevarían hasta el despacho del Señor Ford. En las paredes colgaban fotos de los presentadores de los programas de televisión, series y shows que eran emitidos por la cadena. y por supuesto allí estaba él. ¿Qué hacía con un traje y corbata? Claro que ahora era un adulto con trabajo formal, no un estudiante de la Universidad. Solo habían pasado tres años desde que no le veía, y había madurado, pero seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa burlona y seductora y esos maravillosos ojos que tanto había adorado.

-Ese es el Señor Ford.-Dijo el agente de seguridad.  
-Vamos Kate, llegaremos tarde.

Se estaban abrazando. Se separó de él, al observar como Claire la miraba, con los brazos cruzados y sosteniendo su agenda. Esperando.

-Hola Kate.

-Hola James.

-Soy Claire Littleton, señor Ford, la agente de la señorita Austen.

-Un placer. Tomad asiento.

-¿Cómo va todo Kate?

-Bien. Bastante bien. ¿y tú?

-Siento romper este momento de encuentro post lo que sea. Pero creo que nuestro tiempo es importante. Y supongo que el suyo también.

-Puedes llamarme James.

-Estupendo James. Lo primero de todo, Kate no va a hacer ningún comentario sobre su vida privada, o personal. Puedes preguntarle todo lo que quieras sobre el libro, sus artículos de prensa, futuros proyectos o por el cambio climático. Creo que por supuesto a nadie le interesa que se conozca que tenéis un pasado común. Kate es ahora una escritora de éxito y si la relacionan contigo podrían pensar que es ese el motivo por el que estamos aquí.

-Hace tanto tiempo….

-Siglos.-Kate fue tajante.-Me gustaría saber cuáles son las preguntas que vas a hacerme.

-He hecho un listado. He pensado que al público le gustaría saber quién eres, alguna anécdota de tu pasado….

-¿Esto va en serio? El público valorará mi talento, no de donde vengo o a que dedico mi tiempo libre, ¿no crees?

-La audiencia se identifica cuanto más normales son los personajes que salen en televisión.

-¿En serio? ¿Lo dices por ti?

-No estoy hablando de mí.

-No pienso contar nada de mi pasado, nada. Y cuando digo nada, es nada.

-Ósea que solo hablamos de tu libro, bien. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió el título?

-Otra pregunta.

-¿Puede considerarse una autobiografía?

-No pienso contestar.

-¿En la parte en la que dices que a veces no tomamos la decisiones correctas y estas marcan nuestra vida posterior lo dices por experiencia propia?

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?

-Ya lo creo que sí.

-¿Claire puedes dejarnos solos?

Claire los miró a ambos, notando la tensión que los envolvía. Sobre todo ahora que los dos se habían levantado y estaban apoyados sobre la mesa con sus caras a muy pocos centímetros la una de la otra. Recogió su agenda y salió de la sala. Sin tener muy claro, si iban a pelearse o a besarse.

-No lo hagas James, te juro por dios que si cuentas algo, que si haces esas preguntas…..

-¿Qué harás Kate? ¿Huir? Eso se te da muy bien.

-No fui yo la que se marchó.

-Si, en realidad fui yo quien lo hizo, pero porque tu me echaste.

-Y no sabes lo feliz que fui a partir de entonces.

-Ni tú te lo crees.

-Cuando terminemos esa maldita entrevista, no volverás a verme. Nunca. Porque cada vez que apareces en mi vida, desde el primer día que entraste en ella…

-¿Ya no salí?

-Te lo advierto, si haces alguna pregunta fuera de tono o que haga referencia a mi pasado, mi infancia o nuestra conexión, te demandaré.

-¿Crees que sería capaz de hacer algo que pudiera hacerte daño?

-No sé de lo que eres capaz y yo tampoco. Así que limítate a hacer bien tu trabajo y yo haré el mío. No te ha ido tan mal, ¿verdad?

-Esto es lo que ambos elegimos, supongo que los dos tenemos lo que nos merecemos.-Se apartó de la mesa y le entregó un documento.-Esta son las preguntas que te haré. Como podrás comprobar, ninguna está relacionada con tu vida privada y mucho menos con el periodo de tiempo que compartimos. No soy tan buitre.

Se acercó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Kate salió delante de él y se encontraron a Claire en el pasillo.

-¿Señorita Littleton? Las espero mañana, mi secretaria les informará de los horarios y demás.

-Hasta mañana entonces, señor Ford.

De camino a casa Claire pudo comprobar que Kate no había abierto la boca en ningún momento. Lo que fuera que habían hablado en aquel despacho a solas la había afectado. Cuando entraron en el apartamento, se dejó caer en el sofá y se quitó los tacones.

-Tengo una comida con Ben, si quieres venir….  
-Prefiero estar sola, echaré un vistazo a las preguntas.  
-No tengo ningún derecho a preguntarte nada, pero si quieres hablar, estoy aquí.  
-Lo sé Claire. Gracias.  
-Vendré a recogerte mañana a las cinco.

James apuró el cigarrillo mientras colaba el taco en la trayectoria oportuna para poder meter la bola negra en el hueco correcto. Dio el golpe justo y allí estaba, dentro. El billar siempre había resultado un juego de coser y cantar para él.

-¿Así que vas a entrevistar a Kate Austen?  
-Aja.  
-¿Ella sabe...? ¿Sabe que la he estado espiando?  
-No. Si lo supiera, créeme que aparecería por esa puerta como una loca, gritando, con el rostro enrojecido por la rabia y sus Pecas más a flor de piel que nunca.  
-¿Se ponía así también antes?  
-A veces. Si no lo hiciera no sería Kate.  
-¿La querías mucho?  
-Supongo que no lo suficiente.  
-¿Y ella a ti?  
-Tampoco.  
-Vale.  
-¿Vale que?  
-Sin que me lo hayas dicho, mis dotes como detective acaban de hacerme ver que estuviste con ella, que fue algo serio, de una duración digamos larga, posiblemente teníais planes de futuro, planes importantes, vivir juntos y todo eso….luego algo pasó y todo se fue a tomar por culo. ¿He acertado algo?  
-En nada.  
-Entonces tendré que afinar mi intuición. De todos modos, ¿Por qué hace un año me hiciste buscarla, te trasladaste aquí y luego ni siquiera fuiste a verla?  
-Miles, no te contraté para nada. Fui a verla, pero no me necesitaba. Te equivocaste, aquella vez no estaba sola.

Aquella noche, ninguno de los dos durmió mucho y eso se trasladó al mal humor que James tenía cuando llegó a mediodía al plató para prepararlo todo. Era el segundo café que se tomaba en media hora y solo rezaba porque llegara la una de la madrugada y dijeran:"Estamos fuera ¡" y pudiera marcharse a casa o algún bar donde conocer a alguna mujer con la que pasar la noche.

Kate intentaba distraerse con una revista, mientras la peluquera le arreglaba el pelo y la maquilladora lo preparaba todo. Claire seguía hablando con Ben por el móvil dándole detalles de cómo marchaba todo y ella no dejaba de mover la pierna ante la tensión que sentía. La puerta de maquillaje se abrió y el presentador más deseado de la televisión americana apareció. Con una diferencia, ese no era el señor Ford, el de los carteles. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una sudadera y no llevaba el pelo hacía atrás. El muy hijo de puta sonrió con sus hoyuelos en todo su esplendor y se sentó, se dio cuenta de que la sudadera que llevaba era de la Universidad. Lo hacía aposta, la estaba alterando antes de salir en pantalla, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de que se diera cuenta.

-¿Un café Kate?  
-No gracias. No tomo café.  
-¿Desde cuándo no tomas café?  
-Una de los malos hábitos que deje después de la Universidad. Bonita sudadera.  
-¿Te gusta? ¿Dónde tienes la tuya?  
-La tiré, junto con otras cosas viejas.  
-Vaya, Pecas, no te gusta recordar. No estuvo tan mal, las noches eran bastante cortas aquellos años y las mañanas empezaban antes de tiempo, ¿Te acuerdas?  
-Sí. También recuerdo como a veces te quedabas dormido.  
-Nunca me quedaba dormido.  
-Entonces te estoy confundiendo con otro.  
-Lista Señorita Austen.  
-Gracias Kelly. Nos vemos en el plató señor Ford.

Aquel sábado por la noche muchos hogares de los Estados Unidos veían la serie de moda en la televisión. Otros cenaban tranquilamente en la cocina y acostaban a los niños en sus cuartos. Pero en millones de hogares, se veía "Show Night" con James Ford a la cabeza. En ese momento entrevistaba a la escritora Kate Austen, que había tenido un record de ventas con su primera novela en el mercado. Muchos de esos hogares ignoraban el pasado común que existía entre ambos, la tensión disimulada y lo difícil que le resultaba a aquella mujer mirar a los ojos de aquel hombre, que con mucho disimulo había aflojado el nudo de su corbata, achacándolo al calor que hacía esa noche en el plató. A pesar de ello lo que nadie podría obviar es que entre aquellas dos personas había algo extraño, podría llamarse química o algunos podría achacarlo a que ambos eran atractivos. Muchos pensarían que después de aquello, ambos se irían a tomar una copa y acabarían compartiendo la misma cama. Pero en uno de esos pocos hogares que si sabían quién era Kate y quien era James, la alarma volvió a sonar.

-Sam¡Sam¡  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-Tienes que ver esto. Katie está en la tele.  
-Es normal, ahora es famosa.  
-La está entrevistando James Ford.  
-¿James Ford? ¿Nuestro James Ford?  
-Tenemos que decírselo.  
-De eso nada, si alguien debe hacerlo, es él.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Kate permaneció al lado de Claire y del director del programa esperando su turno para entrar en plató. Le vio llegar y sentarse en su mesa mientras le colocaban los micrófonos y la maquilladora le daba el último toque.

-Prueba de luces¡Sonido¡Estaremos en antena en un minuto James.  
-Estupendo.

James podía verla perfectamente desde donde estaba. ¿Por qué llevaba el pelo así? Parecía una autentica artista y no la desordenada y natural Kate a la que él adoraba deshacer sus rizos después de hacer el amor. Aquel vestido se pegaba perfectamente a su silueta. Recordaba haberla visto algunas veces con zapatos de tacón. Pero aquella noche estaba impresionante. No pasaba desapercibida para él. Solo esperaba que el público no se diera cuenta.

-Treinta segundos¡…..Diez segundos¡ Estamos dentro¡

-Buenas noches y bienvenidos a "Show Time", yo soy James Ford y les invito a que pasen en una noche diferente conmigo. Dicen por ahí que las mujeres de Nueva York se contentan con un par de pendientes y una caminata por Central Park. Como hombre, solo puedo decirles que quien escribió eso, nunca ha estado con una mujer. Comenzamos¡

Kate observó como el público se volvía loco con él. Realmente lo hacía bien. No había visto ninguno de sus programas. A excepción del día que le descubrió en televisión por primera vez y ni siquiera estuvo pendiente de cómo lo hacía. Había pasado media hora, cuando el director se acercó hasta ella.

-Después de la publicidad será su turno señorita Austen.

El corazón empezó a bombardearle tan fuerte que pensó que iba a tener un infarto. Le temblaban las piernas y ni siquiera había tenido que contestar a ninguna pregunta. ¿Sería capaz de soportar tanta tensión? Bebió un poco de agua y respiró hondo, mientras escuchaba como pronunciaba su nombre.

-Esta noche nos acompaña la mujer que ha revolucionado la literatura americana. Recibamos con un gran aplauso a la señorita Kate Austen.

Kate hizo su aparición mientras controlaba sus nervios. Saludo al público y sonrió. Después se acercó hasta él que le tendía la mano y no solo la tomo, sino que la apretó en signo de apoyo. Aquello le sorprendió. Se sentó en el sillón contiguo a su mesa y cruzó las piernas elegantemente, mientras echaba hacía atrás su cabello con delicadeza.

-Buenas noches Kate.

-Señor Ford.

-En tan solo dos semanas ha conseguido que su novela, que ahora mismo tengo en mis manos, "Creciendo en Octubre" vaya por su tercera edición y sea la más vendida del año. ¿Cómo se siente?

-Estoy muy agradecida. Ha sido una sorpresa maravillosa para mí.

-¿Cómo se le ocurrió el título?

-Pensé que Octubre es un mes triste, forma parte del otoño, en esa época del año, la mayoría de la gente se deprime, las hojas de los árboles se caen. Parece algo extraño asociar la palabra crecer con un momento así. Para mí el título significa esperanza. Esperanza de que las cosas pueden mejorar.

-Bonita apreciación. ¿De dónde le viene esa afición por la escritura? y no me diga que siempre quiso ser escritora.

-¿Usted siempre quiso ser presentador? (y aquí llega Kate la pecosa dejando claro que no va a ceder)

-Supongo que no. La vida da muchas vueltas. Yo era camarero- El público comenzó a reírse.- En serio, (como si no lo supieras), en una cafetería. Y era feliz.

-Yo iba a ser astronauta como la mayoría de los niños de mi generación.

-Es cierto, ¿Quién no ha querido ser astronauta? Según ha llegado a mis oídos, su talento es innato. ¿Cuál recuerda que fue el primer relato que escribió?

-Tenía ocho años, era igual de alta que ahora, así que…lo cierto es que escribí un cuento sobre un dragón que era bueno y era llevado en presencia de un rey horrible...

-Debería publicarlo…

-Si claro…..solo tenía dos páginas, aunque tenía dibujos muy bonitos…

-Otra de las cosas que se es que ganó varios premios en la Universidad y que ya entonces publicaba en la revista del campus. (Ahora empieza lo bueno, prepárate pecosa. Los Ángeles han vuelto a tu vida.)

-(Hijo de puta¡ ¿Quieres Jugar James? Yo también se hacerlo, ¿recuerdas?) Si, fue una época algo extraña.

-¿Por qué? ¿No iba a las suficientes fiestas?

-En realidad fui a las suficientes fiestas, pero no había mucho que ver en ellas.

-¿Cuál fue su primer trabajo como escritora?

-Trabajé durante un año, mientras estudiaba Literatura, en una revista escribiendo recetas de postres del mundo.

-¿Postres del mundo? ¿Puso en práctica alguna de esas recetas?

-Mi novio lo hizo. Era un desastre. Siempre se le quemaban, el pobre no era muy listo.

(Zorra. Ahora viene la pregunta del millón. Y no te va a gustar nada.)

-¿En qué se ha inspirado para escribir su novela?

-Hay algunos aspectos que son personales. Es decir, ¿quién no ha tenido un ligue en la Universidad que pensaba que lo era todo y luego resulto ser uno más? Es una historia bastante vieja.

-Tengo que reconocer que aún no he terminado de leérmelo, pero lo poco que he leído…..no sé, creo que muchas personas, como dice, pueden sentirse identificadas con una historia así….supongo que usted tuvo la suerte de vivir un amor bastante importante, para hacer una novela de este calibre.

-Como le he dicho, aún no he encontrado ese amor importante, tendré que seguir buscando.

-No lo diga muy alto, puede que cuando salga de nuestros estudios tenga que quitarse a algún baboso.

-No tengo la menor duda.

-Estoy seguro de que alguien de nuestro público querrá preguntarle algo a Kate. Si, el chico de la camiseta roja.

-Buenas noches. Yo querría saber…..ha dicho que no fue un amor importante, sin embargo lo que ha escrito sobre la pareja protagonista da a entender que su amor era verdadero. ¿No piensa que en algún momento de sus vidas podrían reencontrarse y retomar donde lo dejaron?

-Claro que es un amor verdadero. Pero no quiere decir que dure para siempre. A lo largo de nuestra vida pasamos por muchas relaciones tal vez para ambos no eran las definitivas, por eso se acabo. Y en cuanto a lo de las segundas oportunidades. Yo no creo en ellas. (Voy a matarte cabronazo, tiene preguntas infiltradas por el público. Maldito James Ford¡)

-Mi nombre es Helen. Me gustaría preguntarle a quien ha dedicado el libro y su prologo. Es realmente emocionante. (Y esta es mi pregunta favorita. A ver como sales de esta Kate.)

-Bueno. Había pensado dedicárselo a muchas personas, ya que era mi primer libro, pero se lo dediqué a una persona que ya no está en mi vida. Está muerto.

James se desabrochó la corbata y bebió de su taza, mientras evitaba mirarla. Kate por su parte sonreía al público con energía. Demasiada, a simple vista.

-Es lo que me pareció cuando lo leí señorita Austen.

-Gracias Helen.

-La última pregunta. (¿Qué te pasa James? ¿Ya no quieres Jugar? ¿Alguien te ha hecho pupa?)

-Me gustaría saber si usted y el señor Ford se conocían de antes. Ya que ambos estudiaron en Los Ángeles, tal vez habían coincidido en el campus.

-Contestaré yo, ¿te importa Kate?

-No, por supuesto.

-Cuando vi el rostro de Kate Austen en la prensa, creí conocerla, pero definitivamente no es quien yo creía.

-Gracias Señor Ford.

-Kate, muchas gracias por habernos acompañado esta noche. Un aplauso para Kate Austen.

-Estamos fuera¡

Kate le miró mientras le quitaban los micrófonos. James estaba enfadado, molesto, abrumado y miles de cosas más, pero sobre todo estaba cabreado. Podía verlo en sus ojos brillantes de furia. Ella no era precisamente la imagen de la calma. ¿Estaba hiperventilando o era la falta de ventilación en aquel sitio? Seguramente eran los focos lo que hacía que su sangre hirviera y su ira hubiese alcanzado cotas muy altas en su escala personal. Si estuvieran solos se habría abalanzado sobre él y le habría abofeteado. Como lo odiaba¡

James se levantó y se fue directamente hacía el camerino. No quería verla. Por Dios que podía estrangularla en ese mismo momento. Se quitó la camisa y los zapatos y antes de que pudiera desabrocharse los pantalones, la puerta se abrió de un golpe y se cerró del mismo modo.

-Has hecho trampas¡Tenías preguntas entre el público.

-Si hubieras visto el programa alguna vez sabrías que es así como lo hacemos. Supongo que has tenido cosas más importantes que hacer.

-La verdad es que Kevin me tenía muy entretenida.

-Y yo que me alegro¡Me estoy cambiando, ¿puedes dejarme en paz? Ya he tenido bastante de ti. Dos días es suficiente.

-Dios como te odio¡Te juro que he estado a punto de matarte, de estrangularte y muchas otras cosas acabadas en –arte.

-Besarte también acaba en –arte. Y folla….

-En tus sueños James Ford.

James se fue aproximando hacía ella poco a poco, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. Se lamió los labios y notó como a ella se le alteraba la respiración. La acorraló contra la pared, apoyando sus manos, a ambos lados de su cabeza. Kate no se movió, al contrario, sonrió con ironía y se acercó más a él. Paso sus dedos lentamente, desde el pecho, al estómago, hasta el ombligo. Notando como su piel se contraía. Luego agarró la hebilla de su cinturón y la soltó de golpe mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos.

-No vales la pena.

Después abrió la puerta y salió corriendo hacía el coche donde Claire la esperaba antes de que perdiera la poca cordura que aún le quedaba. Su agente la miró mientras se limpiaba las gotas de sudor del rostro y entonces su teléfono sonó.

-Hola mama.  
-Hola tesoro. Tu padre y yo acabamos de verte por la tele….en el programa de…..  
-James Ford, puedes decirlo mama.  
-Ha estado un poco…no se….. ¿Tenso?  
-Si algo así. Iba a llamaros lo juro, pero apenas he tenido tiempo de respirar.  
-No te preocupes. Quería decirte algo…  
-Había pensado en ir a veros, no ahora, cuando tenga algunos días libres. Tengo muchas ganas de estar en casa. y…-Kate notaba como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta.  
-¿Estás bien cariño?  
-Sí, bueno iré pronto….  
-Antes de que vengas, hay algo que tengo que contarte, es importante.  
-Lo siento mama, tengo que colgar. Voy a pasar por un puente. Os llamo. Dile a papa que le quiero.  
-Kate, lo que quería decirte es que….

Metió el teléfono en su bolso y se apoyó contra el sillón, necesitaba dormir, solo dormir un poco.

James se levantó de la cama y se puso la ropa interior, eran más de las tres de la mañana y la habitación estaba casi en penumbra si no fuera por la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana de su dormitorio. Miró al otro lado y observó como Megan se movió.  
Después que Kate se marchara se había vestido y había tenido la intención de marcharse a casa. Megan había estado más que dispuesta a acompañarle, felicitándole por el estupendo programa de esa noche. Por la tensión que había creado en plato con la escritora. Una vez en la casa, James ni siquiera la había dado oportunidad de hablar y la había desnudado con rabia y con violencia mientras intentaba ahogar la frustración de aquella noche en el cuerpo de aquella mujer. Como había hecho en otras ocasiones.

Cerró la puerta y bajó al salón. Se tiró en el sofá y se arropó con una manta. A los pocos minutos estaba dormido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

El taxi le llevó justo hasta la puerta de su destino. Ya había algunos coches allí, pero al menos el pelma de su primo Stuart aún no había llegado. Eso le daba tiempo para escabullirse entre los invitados y evitar sus preguntas sobre las famosas que conocía y con cuantas mujeres se había acostado ese año. Su madre estaba en el porche trasero ayudando a colocar las sillas y las mesas junto con su tía y las amigas de esta. Pagó al taxista y cogió su maleta.

-James Ford¡¿No eres el hombre más guapo de la tierra?

-Hola tía Susan. Felicidades.

-Gracias cariño. Entra y toma una cerveza y échanos una mano, antes de que lleguen los demás. Tu madre está allí. No tan cerca de la verja Clara.

-Por fin, dichosos sean los ojos que te ven y no me digas que te veo por la tele.

-No seas dura, no estoy en mi mejor momento.

-¿Por qué no traes esos manteles? Vi el programa anoche.

-¿Y?

-Tenías razón, como comparar a Kate Austen con Richard Gere. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque sabía que llamarías a Diane y empezarías a confabular. Estoy seguro de que os hubierais presentado en Nueva York para vernos juntos.

-¿Eso habría servido de algo?

-No quiero hablar de esto mama.

-¿Sigue tan testaruda como siempre?

-Es Kate, testaruda es su segundo apellido.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-No lo sé. No he tenido mucho tiempo de asimilar que sin comerlo ni beberlo ha vuelto a mi vida. Fui directamente a casa anoche y he cogido el vuelo a las ocho. Supongo que en esta semana lo analizaré.

-Ten por seguro que tu primo Stuart, lo analizará por ti.

Todos los invitados habían llegado, había evitado a su primo durante casi toda la tarde, pero mientras cogía una cerveza, notó una mano en su hombro y al girase le vio. Con aquella sonrisa de ganador típica de los Ford y aquella camisa a cuadros que había llevado el año pasado.

-Primo Jimmy¡Mi presentador favorito y el de la mayoría de las mujeres en edad de merecer.

-¿Qué tal Stu?

-Joder….anoche…Kate….tío….Kate…nuestra Kate….y tu, en un mismo espacio, solo que con ropa...Jajajaja….

-Sí.

-Cuando dijiste….Esta noche nos visita: Kate Austen¡Me caí de la silla. Lory bajo corriendo desde el piso de arriba al escuchar el golpe. Creía que estaba borracho y me había caído.

-Pobre Lory, esa mujer es una bendita.

-Dios ese vestido que llevaba, ¿Por qué llevaba el pelo tan liso?

-Costumbres de la ciudad, supongo.

-¿Recuerdas aquel día, cuando tu madre cumplía los 54 y os encontré a los dos medio desnudos en el cobertizo? No parabais tío.

-Eran otros tiempos.

-¿Está casada?

-¿Kate? No.

-¿Y qué vas hacer ahora?

-¿Qué voy a hacer sobre qué?

-Bueno los dos viviendo en la misma ciudad, ahora…tal vez sea más fácil que os veáis.

-Kate vive desde hace tres años en Nueva York y yo desde hace uno. En ese año, no nos hemos visto y no tiene por qué cambiar ahora.

-Pues a mí me gustaría verla. Deberías haberla traído. Todavía me acuerdo cuando venía aquí. Era muy divertida.

-Ya no lo es. Ahora es una escritora de renombre. Una neoyorkina, la Kate que tú conociste no es Kate Austen la autora. Pero si quieres verla puedo darte su dirección.

-Mira, ¿ese no es Gordon? Hey tío¡

James se acostó en la cama de la que había sido su habitación desde que era un niño. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que la había visto, la primera vez que supo de la existencia de Kate Austen, la estudiante de Literatura. La primera vez que leyó un relato escrito por ella. De eso hacía cinco años. Podía recordarlo como si aquel momento estuviera ocurriendo mientras leía otro de los Capítulos de aquel maldito libro.

_**Capitulo 2. Relatos versus artículos periodísticos.**_

**FLASHBACK**

_Biblioteca Universitaria. Universidad de Los Ángeles, octubre de 2005._

_-Que pasada, esta tía es buena.___

_-¿Qué estás leyendo James? ¿Quién coño es Kate Austen?___

_-Yo soy Kate Austen. ¿Y tú?___

_-James Ford, y este idiota es Steve. ¿Tú eres la que ha escrito esto?___

_-¿Algún problema?___

_-James, me piro a dormir, este sitio no es lo mío. Te veo esta noche. Adiós__  
__Kate Austen.___

_-Desde luego que es un idiota. ¿De qué te ríes?___

_-¿Pretendes que me crea que tú has escrito esto?___

_-No pretendo que creas nada, pero si, es mío.___

_-¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veinte?___

_-Veintiuno para ser exactos.___

_-¿Cómo has conseguido que publiquen tus relatos en la revista de la Universidad?___

_-Veo un poco de envidia contenida. ¿Estudias literatura?___

_-Periodismo.___

_-Oh….lo siento, no estamos en el mismo nivel.___

_-¿Qué has querido decir con eso?___

_-Sintiéndolo mucho, ser periodista no es lo mismo que ser escritor. Entiendo que no te dejen publicar en una revista como esta.___

_-¿Me estás diciendo que eres mejor que yo, pecosa?___

_-No lo dudes ni un segundo y soy Kate, no pecosa.___

_-Lo que tú digas...pecosa.___

_-Oye, habla con la revista, a lo mejor te dejan un apartado en la sección de cotilleos del campus.___

_-Muy bien. ¿Crees que eres buena? Te demostraré que soy mejor que tu. Toma. Hay un concurso de relatos de ciencia ficción en la facultad de arte. Si crees que tienes el nivel, preséntate.___

_-¿Estas compitiendo conmigo Ford?___

_-Ya lo creo que sí, sabelotodo.___

_-Muy bien, entonces que gane el mejor.___

_-Así será.___

_Si aquella enana con pecas se creía que iba a poder con él, lo llevaba claro, casi no durmió ni comió. Durante aquella semana se dedicó a escribir, dejando de lado su atareada vida social. Kate hizo lo mismo, nunca se había dedicado tan afondo en una historia como con aquella. Aquel tipo arrogante pensaba que podía ganarla, no sabía hasta que punto era competitiva.___

_Una semana después de entregar su relato Kate fue llamada al despacho del rector de la Facultad. Llamó a la puerta con una sonrisa de triunfo que se disipo de su rostro al ver que él estaba allí sonriéndole con arrogancia. El rector le hizo sentarse justo al lado de ese chico que no dejaba de mirarla con sorna.___

_-Kate, James, para el jurado, ha sido muy difícil decidir el ganador del concurso. Por eso os he citado a los dos. James llevas tres años aquí, eres uno de los alumnos más brillantes de tu clase, pero la señorita Austen ha comenzado este curso con nosotros y no dejamos de maravillarnos con su talento.___

_-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?___

_-Que si ella no se hubiera presentado, habrías ganado tú. Enhorabuena Kate. Otro premio que añadir a tu colección.___

_-Gracias.___

_Kate le vio marcharse sin ni siquiera despedirse. Caminaba con aquellos andares tan inconfundibles como alma que llevaba el diablo.___

_-Ford¡___

_-¿Qué?¡Es verdad, lo siento, has ganado, eres mejor que yo. ¿Contenta?___

_-Lo siento. Parece que no sabes perder.___

_-Oye Pecas, me encantaría charlar contigo, incluso podíamos hacer un club de té, tú, yo y nuestros portátiles, pero aparte de esto, tengo una vida, amigos, fiestas. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?___

_-No conozco a mucha gente aquí. Solo a mi compañera de cuarto, que por cierto es ninfómana.___

_-¿Qué haces a parte de ir a clase y escribir?___

_-No mucho.___

_-Muy bien. Toma. Ve a esta dirección. Cuando estés allí pregunta por mí. Será divertido.___

_-¿Una fiesta?___

_-Tu primera fiesta universitaria y yo seré tu mentor.___

_-¿Mentor?___

_-Siempre he querido decirlo. A las nueve Pecas.___

_Kate llegó a una calle llena de casas viejas. Podía escuchar la música desde cierta distancia. ¿Por qué había venido? Apenas conocía a ese tío. ¿Y si era un psicópata? Se acercó hasta la cerca que rodeaba la casa. Había mucha gente en la puerta bebiendo, bailando. Una chica algo bebida se acercó hasta ella.___

_-¿Tienes un condón?___

_-No.___

_-Mi novio quiere hacerlo y el muy idiota se ha dejado la caja en casa. ¿Se puede ser más gilipollas?___

_-Lo siento no puedo ayudarte.___

_-Kate Austen¡___

_-¿Steve, verdad?___

_-¿Estas buscando a James?___

_-¿Sabes dónde está?___

_-Está ocupado. Ya sabes…..ocupado. Pero dale unos veinte minutos y estará contigo. Ven, te daré algo de beber mientras esperamos que llegue.___

_Kate entró junto a Steve a aquella casa, apenas podía moverse entre la gente. Pero pudo distinguirle a la perfección mientras tomaba las manos de una rubia que empezó a besarle por el cuello en mitad de la escalera. Sus miradas se cruzaron. Kate sintió como Steve tiraba de ella y la llevaba a la cocina.___

_-Esta cerveza es una mierda, pero ¿Qué más da? esto es una fiesta¡Ven aquí Kate Austen.___

_-Puedes llamarme solo Kate.___

_-Eres preciosa, ¿lo sabías? Claro que lo sabes, las chicas como tú lo saben. ¿Tienes novio?___

_-Yo….___

_-Basta Steve. Hola Pecas.___

_-¿No quieres que te llame Kate Austen, tu nombre, tu original nombre, y dejas que este subnormal te llame Pecas?___

_-No le dejo que me llame así.___

_-¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos? Me piro. Te quiero Kate Austen.___

_-No le hagas caso está borracho.___

_-¿Aparte de beber que hacéis aquí?-James la miro con picardía y sonrió-Vale, aparte de eso también.___

_-Bailar, conversar, jugar al póker.___

_-Por lo que he visto tu no estabas ni bailando, ni conversando, ni jugando al póker, vuelve a lo que estuvieras haciendo, estaré bien.___

_-Eres mi invitada, lo demás puede esperar.___

_-Entonces bailemos.___

_-Me parece que no. Yo no bailo.___

_-Este no baila Kate Austen, pero yo sí. ¿Quieres bailar?___

_-Si Steve.___

_Media hora después y algunas cervezas también, le había perdido la pista. Seguro que se estaba ocupando de la rubia. ¿y a ella que le importaba? Era solo un chico amable con una sonrisa preciosa y unos ojos de infarto. "Estas muy borracha, Kate". Al fondo en la otra sala, podía ver a un grupo de chicos sentados alrededor de una mesa. Se fue acercando poco a poco. Todos ellos fumaban puros. Estaban jugando al póker. Se acercó hasta una de las Chicas que los observaba.___

_-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan jugando?___

_-Una media hora. James les está dando una paliza.___

_Respiró tranquila, al menos ahora sabía que no se había tirado a la rubia. Cómo si fuera morena, ¿a ti que te importa?, pensó. Así que les estaba dando una paliza. El jugador número cuatro tenía unas cartas malísimas, el tres tenía posibilidades, el dos mejor ni intentarlo y por supuesto él lo tenía todo. Finalmente ganó.___

_-joder James¡___

_-Todo mío. Esta es mi noche. ¿Alguien más?___

_-Yo.-Todo el mundo la miró, sobre todo, los demás jugadores, además de él.___

_-¿Una chica? Nada de chicas James.___

_-¿Por qué no puedo jugar?___

_-Esto es cosa de hombres.___

_-¿Dónde lo dice?___

_-Chicos, Kate Austen, la mejor escritora de relatos cortos que he tenido el placer de leer. Pecas, estos son Jason y Terry. Haced un lado a la señorita.___

_-¿Apostáis dinero de verdad?___

_-Así es encanto. Supongo que no podrás comprarte esos zapatos que viste en la tienda.___

_Jason sonrió a los demás compañeros, que comenzaron a reírse, a excepción de James al que no parecía hacerle demasiado gracia la broma.___

_-Supongo que tú no te olvidarás los condones la próxima vez. He visto a tu chica dándose el lote con otro.___

_-Empecemos. Me gustas pecosa.___

_-Ya me lo dirás cuando acabemos.___

_A los diez minutos de empezar, Jason ya no tenía dinero y Larry pasó en la última apuesta. Así que estaban ellos dos, uno al lado del otro. Kate le observaba mientras movía sus cartas y daba un trago a su cerveza. "La quinta Kate. Cuidado". James le dio una sonrisa burlona.___

_-¿Qué haces Ford? ¿Te retiras?___

_-Ni lo sueñes pecosa. Lo apuesto todo.___

_-James, tío estás loco¡___

_-¿Los cien dólares?___

_-Los cien dólares.___

_-Los veo, y añado otros cien más. Ya no tengo nada.___

_-Muy bien. ¿Qué tienes?___

_-¿Qué tienes tu?___

_-Escalera de reyes...Venid a mis brazos.___

_-No tan rápido. Trió de ases.___

_-¿Cómo coño….?___

_-Te he ganado¡___

_-Enhorabuena Kate, eres la única persona en estos tres años que ha logrado ganarle.___

_Kate no le había visto por la biblioteca en un par de días. Al tercero después de su clase, le vio sentado en los escalones apuntando algo en un papel. Se acercó hasta él y ni siquiera alzo la mirada para verla.___

_-Sí, me has ganado dos veces. ¿Querías algo?__  
__-No tienes que ser desagradable.__  
__-No he tenido un buen día Pecas.__  
__-Esto te lo alegrara.__  
__-¿Qué es esto?__  
__-Entradas para los Lakers. Son para el sábado. Primera fila.__  
__-¿En esto has gastado mi dinero?__  
__-Técnicamente ya no era tuyo. Además he empleado todo. El mío, el tuyo y el de Larry y Jason. ¿No te gusta el baloncesto?__  
__-Sí que me gusta. Pero….__  
__-Podrás llevar a tu novia.__  
__-¿Qué novia?__  
__-La de la fiesta, la chica rubia.__  
__-No es mi novia. Yo no soy de novias, Pecas.__  
__-¿Así que eres uno de esos?__  
__-Si soy uno de esos. Quédatelas, podrás ir con tu novio.__  
__-Yo no tengo novio, soy una de esas.__  
__-Fíjate, algo que tenemos en común, a parte del póker.__  
__-Tengo que irme. Llego tarde a clase. Adiós James.__  
__-Kate¡-ella se giro.-¿Quieres venir conmigo?__  
__-Vale. _

Así de simple, así de sencillo. De ese modo Kate entró en su vida y ya nunca volvió a salir de ella. Cerró el libro y apagó la luz de su mesita de noche. Se recostó en la almohada. No tenía mucho sueño. En ese momento fue consciente del impacto que la vuelta de Kate había tenido en su vida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

La puerta comenzó a sonar justo para traerla de vuelta a la realidad, mientras repasaba el correo en su ordenador. No esperaba a nadie. Se supone que ese lunes podría descansar después de un fin de semana maratoniano, entre entrevistas, publicaciones en revistas, firmas en librerías y centros comerciales.

Al abrir la puerta, Claire entró con rapidez mientras se quitaba las gafas de sol y se sentaba en la sala con gesto serio.

-No puedo creerlo¡

-¿Qué pasa Claire?

-El chico del que te hable me dejó plantada anoche. El muy hijo de perra, me ha llamado para pedirme perdón. Dios como le odio¡

-¿Qué le tuvo tan ocupado para no ir a tu cita?

-Tenía que ir a recoger a un amigo suyo al aeropuerto. y yo le pregunté ¿Tu amigo no puede pedir un taxi como hacen todos los mortales? y va y me suelta que es algo especial. A mí. Me dice que su amigo es algo especial. ¿Más especial que yo?

-Tranquilízate, te prepararé una tila.

-A veces no sé lo que veo en él. Tampoco es tan guapo. Pero es tan gracioso. Siempre me hace reír.

-Seguro que lo arreglarás.

-¿Vendrás conmigo esta noche?, no quiero ir sola.

-¿Quieres que te haga de carabina?

-Le diré que lleve a su amigo especial. Seguro que es un idiota.

-No me gustan las citas a ciegas.

-Por favor. Si es un plasta, podrás irte cuando quieras.

-Faltaría más. No se Claire….

-¿Y si está bueno o es válido para un revolcón?

-Creo que estás obsesionada con eso.

-Por favor, por favor….

-Muy bien iré.

-Hablando de tíos y revolcones. El ambiente en la noche de sábado en el plato estaba caldeado.

-No empieces con eso Claire.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Según las criticas el video donde tú y James estáis juntos  
en el programa es uno de los más vistos en Youtube.

-Estupendo. Claire hoy es mi día libre.

-Vale. Te dejaré tranquila. Te espero en "Sometimes" a las ocho. Y ponte sexy. Esta noche promete.

-Lo que tú digas.

James llegó a su apartamento y se quitó la chaqueta. Cogió una cerveza de la nevera y se dispuso a leer la prensa, cuando su teléfono sonó.

-Hola Miles.  
-James, espero que no tengas nada para esta noche.  
-¿Aparte de una noche a solas con mi cama? No.  
-Bien, te vienes conmigo. Voy a presentarte a mi chica. Y no acepto un no por respuesta. Si no hubiera ido a buscarte anoche al aeropuerto no estaría cabreada conmigo.  
-¿Y qué voy a hacer yo allí? Mirar como os dais el lote.  
-Resulta que tiene una amiga. y va a llevarla.  
-No se Miles. Mujeres que salen con su amiga y el novio de esta…no me da buena espina.  
-Tú vas a hacer lo mismo. Además ella va, porque sabe que tú irás.  
-¿Sabe que yo voy a ir?  
-No sabe que James Ford el presentador va a ir, sabe que un tío va a ir. Me lo debes chaval.  
-Muy bien. Pero si la tía no me gusta, me abro.  
-Por supuesto. A las ocho en Sometimes.

Kate entró en el local. La música estaba demasiado alta para su gusto, pero mejor esto que estar sentada en su sofá viendo una película dramática hasta las dos de la madrugada. Además, Claire tenía razón, algo de sexo no le vendría mal a su cuerpo. La vio sentada en un banco de la barra, haciendo manitas con un chico moreno, no muy alto, que estaba de espaldas. Se acercó con una sonrisa, mientras Claire parecía estar diciéndole al oído a aquel hombre que su amiga ya había llegado. El chico se dio la vuelta y la expresión en su rostro cambio de sorpresa, terror a drama. ¿Tal vez era un lector de su libro que no había quedado muy satisfecho?

-Miles, esta es Kate, mi amiga y una de mis clientes más respetadas.  
-Hola Miles.

Aquel hombre no parecía responder al saludo. La miraba como si hubiera visto un fantasma y Claire no entendía nada.

-¿Kate Austen? ¿La escritora? ¿La del programa del sábado?  
-Sí, esa soy yo.  
-Si me disculpáis tengo que hacer una llamada.  
-Es un poco raro.  
-No entiendo que le pasa. Estaba bien, hasta que apareciste.

Pero a Miles no le dio tiempo a hacer esa llamada. No recordaba que James era muy puntual y le vio entrar por la puerta mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo. James le saludo con la mano y se fue acercando. Se iba a liar la de Cristo. Y él era gran responsable de ello. Claire siguió charlando con Kate, que había ocupado el lugar de Miles y permanecía de espaldas, y su gesto cambió cuando le vio hablando con James Ford. ¿James Ford? ¿Era el amigo especial de Miles? Kate la miró sin comprender nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Claire la miró e intentó agarrarla de los hombros para que no se diera la vuelta. Pero no fue posible. Los ojos de James habían estado analizando el cuerpo de aquella mujer, sus curvas, su pelo y su lenguaje corporal y antes de que se diera la vuelta sonrió con ironía sabiendo a la perfección quien era la amiga de la novia de Miles.

Kate permaneció inmóvil mientras los veía a ambos aproximándose. No podía creerlo. Todos estaban tan inquietos y asombrados como ella. Claire rompió el silencio que se había instalado entre los cuatro.

-Señor Ford. Menuda sorpresa.  
-Y que lo digas Claire. Hola Kate.  
-Hola James.  
-Os juro por Dios que yo no sabía que…..  
-No importa Miles, está bien.  
-¿Unas copas para todos? ¿Kate?  
-Sí, una copa estará bien.

Después de algunos momentos de incomodidad, consiguieron dejar de lado aquel malentendido y enfrentaron aquella situación como adultos. Kate se sentó en un banco mientras miraba como Claire y Miles bailaban. James se acercó y se sentó junto a ella. ella le dio una sonrisa, aunque no sabía por qué.

-Quiero que sepas que yo no sabía nada.  
-Yo tampoco. ¿Cómo conociste a Miles?  
-Le conocí en Los Ángeles. Un tipo me robó la cartera en un bar, el es policía, así que…ahora es mi mejor amigo.  
-¿Qué pasó con Steve?  
-¿Te quiero Kate Austen?

Kate sonrió a la mención del apodo con que Steve siempre se había dirigido a ella.  
-Sí.  
-Nos vemos de vez en cuando. Pero se casó el año pasado y vive en Los Ángeles, lo que lo hace más difícil.  
-Steve casado, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.  
-La vida está llena de sorpresas. Mi madre te vio en el programa del sábado. Te manda saludos.  
-¿Mary? Yo adoraba a tu madre. Bueno, aún la adoro….ya sabes.  
-Sí. Ella también a ti.  
-¿Ha estado en New York?  
-¿Mi madre en Nueva York? Resulta que este fin de semana ha sido el cumpleaños de mi tía Susan, toda la familia unida y comiendo carne a la parrilla.  
-Si, me acuerdo de esas reuniones.  
-Mi primo Stu también te manda saludos.  
-Oh dios mío¡Stuart, por su culpa me pillé aquella cogorza en aquel bar. ¿Fue allí donde me puse a bailar como una poseída?  
-Sí, casi haces un striptease.  
-Qué vergüenza. Al día siguiente todo el mundo en Jasper me miraba con caras raras. Mira la novio de James Ford¡La bailadora compulsiva¡  
-Eran buenos tiempos.

Ambos se miraron y Kate apartó sus ojos de los suyos. "¿Que estás haciendo estúpida? ¿Recordando viejos tiempos con tu ex después de lo del sábado? No vuelvas a mirarlo. Él no existe. No está aquí. Vete a casa. Vete a casa."

-Sí. Bueno, mañana tengo que seguir firmando. Es tardísimo.  
-Si quieres puedo llevarte a casa.  
-No hace falta. Cogeré un taxi.  
-Kate, soy un adulto.  
-Está bien, solo porque eres adulto.

"Genial¡Un adulto dice, yo también soy adulta y mis expectativas de sexo para esta noche se han visto cortadas de golpe cuando has aparecido por la puerta. Y si me llevas a casa, si tú me llevas a casa...Oh dios mío¡Tengo que controlarme. Si no le miro y pienso en lo mucho que le odio, ni siquiera me acordaré de lo que era estar con él."

"Maldita sea¡¿Porque te ofreces a llevarla? ¿Acaso sabes lo que estás haciendo? Tu llevando a Kate en tu coche a su apartamento, los dos solos. Contrólate James. Y olvida lo que hay debajo de ese vestido. Basta¡"

Kate permanecía sentada sin mover un ápice su cuerpo del sillón del coche. James había notado que se sentía incómoda. Bastante incómoda. Ninguno de los dos parecía encontrar un tema neutral de conversación que no los implicara. Kate no sabía dónde mirar, qué hacer con las manos.

-El libro parece ir muy bien.

-Sí. La verdad es que ha sido una sorpresa.

-Después de tantos años…Me alegro mucho Kate.

-Si claro. Es aquí.

-¿Por qué has dicho eso?

-¿Por qué he dicho que?

-Ese "si claro" con ese rin tintín.

-¿Lo has leído James? ¿Sabes de qué va?

-No del todo. Y no sé si lo hare. Pero eso no quiere decir que no me alegre de que por fin hayas conseguido publicar y los demás valoren tu talento.

-Si, porque tu no lo hiciste.

-Kate, no quiero discutir, en serio. Hemos pasado una noche agradable, hemos podido conversar durante algunos minutos sin echarnos nada en cara.

-Supongo que tú no tienes nada que echarme en cara. Yo no puedo decir lo mismo.

-Maldita sea Kate¡No tienes ningún derecho, ninguno, a echarme nada en cara. y no voy a permitir que me digas que nunca valore tu talento, porque si no te hubiera animado a echar aquella maldita solicitud para la beca, tal vez no estaríamos aquí.

-¿Y donde estaríamos?¡ ¿Dónde James?¡ ¿En los Ángeles, tú trabajando de camarero y yo escribiendo en una revista de cocina recetas semanales de postres del mundo? ¿En Iowa, tu de carpintero y yo de ama de casa, preparando guisos y cuidando de nuestro cuatro hijos? o mejor en Jasper, acudiendo a las fiestas familiares, viviendo en una roulotte y bebiendo café rancio.

-Al menos serías feliz.

-Soy feliz James, todo lo que puedo permitirme serlo, igual que tu. ¿Qué te hace pensar que porque estuvieras a mi lado sería más feliz que ahora? No funcionó una vez y no lo hará una segunda. Ambos elegimos lo que queríamos, tu quedarte en Los Ángeles, yo seguir mi camino. Eso es todo.

-Yo no pude elegir y lo sabes.

-Sí que pudiste, pero pudo más tu orgullo. De todos modos tienes razón, sigamos con esta "relación políticamente correcta", seguro que así nos irá mejor.

-Odio cuando me dejas a mí como el malo de la película y tú eres la víctima de una situación de la que tú también formaste parte. No me eches la culpa, tú también eres responsable de que estemos...de que estemos así y de que nuestras vidas sean una mierda.

-Habla por ti.

-Muy bien. Además Kate, mira el lado positivo, ahora ganarás mucho dinero, serás famosa, y seguro que te lloverán los hombres que al menos quieran compartir contigo una noche en tu cama. Porque eso es lo que les darás, antes de huir, antes de cagarte de miedo. Antes de pensar "¿qué hago yo aquí?"

-Vete a la mierda James Ford ¡

Notó el portazo antes incluso de que ella lo diera. Los cristales del coche temblaron y él mismo lo hizo. La vio entrar y desaparecer. En el mismo portal donde la había visto besando a Kevin hacía un año, solo que aquella noche no estaba tan cerca. Se había quedado aparcado al otro lado de la carretera. y había visto como otro la besaba, la abrazaba y entraba con ella a su casa. Otro que no era él. Después de aquello se sintió como un imbécil, un idiota. Habían pasado dos años y no había podido olvidarla. Así que hizo la mayor estupidez que jamás había hecho, y luego la otra estupidez aún mayor, venir a buscarla. En ese momento la apartó de su mente y durante un tiempo fue capaz de dormir con otras mujeres sin pensar que eran ella, en besar otros labios que no eran los suyos sin sentirse tan vacio. Pero ahora, ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Eran menos de la diez de la mañana y ya no sentía la muñeca. Tenía la mano entumecida de tanto firmar, y encima en media hora tendría que asistir a una conferencia en la Universidad de Los Ángeles para alumnos de tercer curso de Literatura, que como ella hace algunos años, aspiraban a convertirse en escritores en el futuro. No se sentía con ánimo de pisar aquella ciudad, pero al llegar a su hotel la noche anterior, se dijo que esto era trabajo. Lo malo del asunto es que de camino a la Facultad aquella mañana, había visto calles y edificios que en el pasado habían significado mucho en su vida.

Sentada junto a Claire en la parte posterior del coche de la Editorial, se ajustó las gafas y de paso limpió una lágrima que se había formado en sus ojos. Su agente no dejaba de obsérvala y preguntarse como de importante habría sido su vida durante esos años para que ahora, tiempo después, todavía la afectara de ese modo. ¿Y que tenía James Ford que ver con ello?

Kate salió del coche y fue reciba por el Rector de la Universidad y algunos profesores a los que ella bien conocía. Los alumnos del campus se agolpaban en la puerta y hablaban entre ellos, mientras entraba en la biblioteca. Sintió como su estómago se revolvía, no obstante había sido allí, donde le había visto la primera vez. Se acomodó en una silla perfectamente preparada delante de una mesa llena de sus libros y uno a uno fueron pasando aquellos que querían conocerla y tener una copia firmada de su obra. Y así es como había llegado a sentir entumecido todo su cuerpo. Hasta que la voz de un hombre de unos treinta años la hizo sonreír.

-Hola Kate Austen.  
-Steve ¡

Kate se levantó de su silla y abrazó a su amigo con gran cariño.

-Cuando me dijeron que la famosa escritora Kate Austen estaría en la Universidad firmando libros, me dije, no puedes faltar Steve. Esa chica te quiere.  
-No has cambiado nada.

Steve señaló el anillo que adornaba su dedo.

-Lo siento, cariño, has llegado tarde.  
-Lo siento señor, pero tendrá que seguir la fila.  
-¿Un café en Doris a las cuatro?-Kate asintió.-Por cierto mi capitulo favorito es el tres.-Kate sonrió mientras le veía marcharse. Se sentó y continuó firmando sin importarle el dolor de su mano.

**Capitulo 3. Conflictos, Besos, confesiones.**

**FLASHBACK**

_Después de dos semanas quedando de vez en cuando para estudiar o tomar café, James se había convertido junto con Steve en sus dos únicos amigos. Asistía a fiestas, conocía a gente nueva, pero cuando más cómoda se sentía era en compañía de ambos. Aquella tarde, llovía bastante así que decidió que leería un poco de aquella novela policiaca que debería resumir y comentar para su clase de Literatura contemporánea. Escuchó la puerta y vio a su compañera totalmente calada hasta los huesos, mientras buscaba una toalla con la que secarse.___

_-Oye Kate, ese chico, el del culo prieto, el que no entiendo que ha visto en ti, está ahí abajo dando vueltas como una peonza.__  
__-¿James?__  
__-Sí. James "culo bonito" Ford. ¿Te lo estás tirando?__  
__-Apenas has hablado conmigo durante estos meses desde que llegue ¿y pretendes que te hable de James Ford?__  
__-Es que si lo estás haciendo, ha subido de nivel chica.___

_Aquel extraño ser con el compartía cuarto cogió un paraguas y la miro de arriba abajo mientras cerraba la puerta y se marchaba. Kate se asomó por la ventana, pero no veía a nadie. Llamaron a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, él estaba frente a ella. Con toda la ropa mojada. El pelo le goteaba como si fuera un rio y parecía congelado de frio. En la residencia no estaba permitida la entrada a aquellas personas que no vivieran allí, así que antes de que el Conserje lo viera tiro del cuello de su sudadera y le hizo entrar.___

_-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?__  
__-Tengo que hablar contigo.__  
__-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas debajo de la lluvia?__  
__-Es obvio.__  
__-Te traeré una toalla. Será mejor que te quites la ropa, si no quieres coger un resfriado.__  
__-¿Quieres verme desnudo pecosa?__  
__-¿Quieres estar cuatro días en cama? Saldré fuera, ponte mi albornoz, te dejaría algo de ropa, pero no creo que te sirva.__  
__-Muy tentador. Pero el albornoz estará bien.__  
__-Cuando estés listo, abre la puerta.___

_James se desnudó y cogió aquel albornoz verde que colgaba de la puerta del armario. Le llegaba justo para taparle un poco las rodillas y las mangas no le llegaban ni a las muñecas. Pero olía de maravilla, igual que ella. Tiritaba de frio, así que cogió una de las mantas que Kate tenía sobre la cama y se arropó con ella. A los pocos minutos ella entró y se tapo la boca para no reírse.___

_-Muy mona.__  
__-Si no fueras tan enana, no tendría que taparme con la manta.__  
__-¿Qué querías decirme?__  
__-Yo…no me gusta hacer estas cosas…se supone que cada uno debe resolver sus problemas….además ¿somos adultos verdad?__  
__-Algunos más que otros.__  
__-Steve….le gustas.__  
__-¿Qué?¡¿Por eso has venido? ¿Ha decirme que a Steve le gusto?__  
__-¿A qué crees que he venido?__  
__-No se…..él no me gusta.__  
__-Eso ya lo sabía.__  
__-¿Y si lo sabías porque has venido a decírmelo?__  
__-Porque es mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo. Y no sabía cómo decirle que no vendría ayudarle para que la chica que me gusta se enrollara con él.___

_Kate no sabía dónde mirar, los dos estaban sentados en la cama, su cama y él estaba desnudo, bueno no técnicamente, pero llevaba puesto su albornoz, su albornoz de chica, tenía los labios morado por el frio. Era la situación más surrealista en la que un chico le había dicho que le gustaba. Así que ni se lo pensó y se acercó hasta que estaban uno frente al otro, cogió su rostro entre las manos y le besó. James sintió como el frio que había sentido hasta ahora y las dudas que había tenido durante los minutos que había estado abajo pensando que hacer y qué decir, se esfumaban mientras sentía como sus labios respondían a aquel beso. La agarró por la cintura y profundizó más el beso. Kate se separo y le miro.___

_-Tú también me gustas.__  
__Ambos sonrieron. Kate se levantó y recogió sus ropas mojadas.__  
__-Vuelvo enseguida Ford.___

_Durante las semanas siguientes James le contó a Steve lo ocurrido, y aunque al principio no lo comprendió muy bien y no quería entrar en razón, tuvo que acostumbrarse a verlos juntos. Intentaron llevar su relación de forma tranquila y discreta, pero Kate era sorprendida a veces cuando un brazo salía detrás de una columna y luego solo podía sentir los labios de James sobre los suyos. A veces entraba por su cuarto a hurtadillas, sobre todo cuando el conserje estaba viendo aquel programa estúpido de televisión. Otras veces James insistía en ir al fondo de la biblioteca y Kate sabía para que.___

_Después de salir aquella mañana de clase encontró una nota debajo de su puerta: __**Te recojo a las seis. James.**___

_Kate bajo cuando solo faltaban diez minutos para que dieran las seis. Se había puesto un vestido en color verde que su madre le había regalado, ya que sabía que todo aquello tenía una única razón. Iba a llevarla algún sitio para que estuvieran solos y tal vez hicieran el amor por primera vez. Algo que ella deseaba muchísimo, pero que a la vez le ponía algo nerviosa. Siempre había dicho que no era de los tipos que tienen novia, pero lo cierto es que no le había visto con otra chica durante ese último mes desde que se dieron su primer beso en su cuarto. ¿Pero entonces donde estaba? Eran casi las seis y media. James era muy puntual. Esperó hasta que el reloj dio las siete y media. Se dirigió directamente hasta su residencia para ver dónde demonios se había metido o que es lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando abrió la puerta el conserje la miro.___

_-Lo siento señorita pero no puede subir.__  
__-Necesito ver a una persona.___

_A lo lejos por uno de los pasillos vio a Steve. Le llamó. Se dio la vuelta y se acercó hasta donde estaba junto al conserje.___

_-¿Ocurre algo Kate Austen? Yo me encargo señor McGregor.__  
__-¿Has visto a James?__  
__-Salgamos a la puerta. No está aquí.__  
__-Había quedado conmigo y me ha dejado plantada…..será hijo de puta¡__  
__-Espera Kate, pensé que te lo habría dicho. Su padre ha muerto. Se ha ido en un vuelo hacía Tennessee esta mediodía.__  
__-¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho? Oh dios mío¡Tengo que verle.__  
__-Hey¡Escucha. Yo no tengo su dirección, ni tampoco su teléfono, pero aunque lo tuviera, conozco lo suficiente a James como para saber que tendrá sus motivos para no habértelo dicho.__  
__-Pero…..debe estar fatal…yo….__  
__-Mira, estoy seguro de que en unos días estará aquí. Cuando James quiere estar solo, es mejor dejarle solo. Si me entero de algo te lo diré, ¿de acuerdo?___

_Kate hablaba con algunas de sus compañeras en los pasillos cuando le vio por el césped del campus. Salió corriendo hasta que estuvo a su altura.__  
__-Hola James. ¿Estás bien?__  
__-De maravilla Kate. ¿Te importa? Tengo prisa.__  
__-Steve me dijo lo que ha pasado. Lo siento mucho.__  
__-Gracias.__  
__-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Podría haber ido contigo…__  
__-¿Por qué se supone que tendría que decírtelo? ¿Quién eres tú? Eres una chica a la que conozco desde hace cuando ¿Dos meses? ¿Y te crees con derecho a entrar en mi vida y ponerla patas arriba a tu antojo? Pues lo siento, pecosa, pero yo no funciono así. Ya te dije que no soy de novias y tú y yo no lo somos. Así que búscate a otro. ¿Qué tal Steve?__  
__-James….___

_Kate vio como se marchaba a toda prisa. Ella se limpió las lágrimas y subió a su cuarto. Ahora sabía muy bien quien era James Ford. Pero no iba a salirse con la suya, como había dicho Steve, le dejaría solo, cuando estuviese dispuesto a hablar con ella, solo tenía que buscarla.___

_Y lo hizo. La tarde siguiente, Kate terminó de imprimir su último relato en la biblioteca y subió a su cuarto para coger unas cartas que necesitaba enviar. Al entrar, le vio sentado en el suelo, recostado contra la cama. Kate dejó los papeles que llevaba sobre la cómoda y se sentó junto a él, que no había levantado los ojos para mirarla.___

_-Yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba enfermo. Tuvo un infarto, hace algunos años. Pero estaba bien. Fue de repente, mi madre ni siquiera pudo hacer nada, murió en sus brazos y yo hacía tres días que no hablaba con él.___

_-Cuando tenía diez años, encontré una foto entre las cajas de zapatos viejos de mi madre. En ella yo tenía unos meses y había un hombre que me cogía en brazos. Yo no le conocía. Cuando les pregunté a mis padres que quien era, me dijeron que era mi padre biológico, Wayne. Resulta que mi madre se quedó embarazada de aquel tipo, un miserable y un maltratador. La pegaba y también me pegaba a mi cuando era pequeña. Un día ella se marchó, yo tenía cuatro años. Llegamos a Iowa y allí mi madre dos años después se casó con Sam, mi padre.___

_-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?___

_-No se lo he contado nunca a nadie. Y lo hago porque confío en ti.___

_-¿Por qué?___

_-No lo sé James. No sé explicarlo, simplemente lo hago. ¿Tú no confías en mí?___

_-Sí, Kate, pero….yo no estoy acostumbrado a esto. He estado con muchas Chicas, pero nunca me había sentido así. Eres como un huracán y no puedo controlarlo. Y siempre lo he hecho. Por primera vez no tengo el control de la situación. Y eso me asusta.___

_-Pues déjate llevar James. Ya sé que nos conocemos hace dos meses tu lo dijiste….___

_-Lo que dije ayer…lo siento…No lo decía en serio. Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, y claro que tienes derecho a saber.___

_-¿Quieres estar conmigo James?___

_-Sí que quiero.___

_-Entonces déjate llevar.___

_Kate le tendió la mano. Cuando ambos estaban de pie, le beso dulcemente en los labios y le quito la camiseta, mientras sentía como sus manos bajaban la cremallera de su sudadera para comprobar que solo llevaba debajo un sostén. Lo desabrochó, mientras ella le quitaba los pantalones vaqueros. Sintió su cuerpo sobre el suyo, el calor de sus manos y sus besos recorriendo su cuerpo y los gritos ahogados de placer que ambos experimentaban. La miró a los ojos para que entendiera y guardara en su memoria para siempre que por primera vez estaba haciendo el amor con una mujer. Kate correspondió a esa mirada y se perdió en esos ojos y lo que decían, mientras se sentía más dichoso de lo que lo había sido en toda su vida._

La camarera les lleno las tazas con café por segunda vez, mientras no paraba de reírse recordando anécdotas de sus años en aquella ciudad.

-Y yo que siempre pensé que cuando nos volviéramos a ver los tres, años después, os encontraría en un centro comercial, junto a una monovolumen llena de niños y un labrador.  
-Y yo que tú me presentarías a tu novia del mes de enero.  
-Lo que son las cosas. ¿Tú y James estáis bien?  
-No mucho la verdad. Ni siquiera podemos hablar sin que acabemos discutiendo.  
-Él te quería de verdad. Y lo sabes. Yo nunca le había visto tan colado por una chica.  
-Ya lo sé Steve. Supongo que no fue suficiente.  
-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Una gira por Oriente? ¿Anuncios en televisión?  
-La verdad es que todo eso lo lleva mi agente. Esto de la promoción no es lo mi. A mí me gusta escribir. ¿Todavía tienes la historia sobre "Steve y los sueños nocturnos"?  
-¿Aquel borrador algo porno que escribiste sobre mi mientras tenía sueños con las catedráticas de la Universidad? En realidad lo tiene James.  
-¿Se lo diste?  
-Cuando empecé a salir con Amber, tuve miedo de que lo encontrara, así que…Me encantaba el momento con la profesora de arte dramático de cincuenta años y aquel sofá de terciopelo.  
-Oh, sí, esa era la mejor.

Continuaron charlando largo y tendido hasta que Kate volvió a su habitación de hotel y se relajó con un baño de espuma, mientras escuchaba al Boss. Hoy había sido un gran día, lleno de recuerdos, pero un gran día.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Hacía un mes que no había vuelto a verla. Aunque si sabía de ella por las noticias. Estaba en todos lados. En la tele, en los periódicos e incluso en la radio. James terminaba de redactar el guión de preguntas para su próxima invitada, la cantante de moda que no paraba de vender discos a golpe de polémica y encima había dicho hacia unos días que estaba deseando conocer a James Ford en persona y ver si era capaz de resistirse a ella. Lo que le faltaba por oír. La puerta sonó e hizo entrar a su secretaria.

-Señor Ford esto ha llegado para usted.  
-Gracias Sally.

James observó el sobre y lo abrió. Era una invitación a una gala solidaria que se celebraría el viernes en el Teatro Kodak para luchar contra el cáncer infantil y a la cual acudirían importantes personajes del mundo de la comunicación, el cine, la música, la medicina y la flor y nata de la sociedad neoyorkina. Justo lo que necesitaba, bebida y comida gratis rodeado de famosos y famosillos hasta el culo de champagne.

-Sally, ¿puede venir un momento?  
-¿Ocurre algo?  
-¿Quién ha traído esto?  
-El director ha dicho que algunos miembros de la cadena asistirán y que usted debería ir. No obstante es el presentador del año y portada este mes de la revista Times.  
-¿Sabe quien más va a ir?  
-La señorita Austen asistirá, eso dijo por la tarde en la radio. Pero no tengo confirmación de nadie más.  
-¿Kate Austen asistirá? Entonces no pienso perdérmelo. Gracias Sally.  
-Recuerde que tiene una cita con el sastre para encargar los trajes y una cena con la Asociación de la prensa de Nueva York.  
-¿Algo más?  
-Por el momento no señor.  
-Sally, si vuelvo a ir un señor más, te reduciré el sueldo. Soy James, si quieres llamarme de algún modo.  
-Sí, se…James.  
-Eso está mejor.

Si había algo que detestaba por encima de la gente eran los flashes de las cámaras de fotos. Cuando salió de la limusina que le había llevado hasta la entrada del teatro, escuchó unos gritos y miró a los lados asustado, hasta que comprobó el enorme grupo de gente que se agolpaba detrás de las vallas de seguridad. Caminó hasta al centro, forzando una sonrisa que era todo menos amable, mientras Grace, la presentadora de las noticias de las nueve de su canal de televisión se acercaba hasta él y le agarraba del brazo para que hiciera contacto con la realidad.  
Firmó algunos autógrafos hasta que por fin estuvieron dentro y respiró tranquilo. De lejos pudo ver a varios famosos que ya empezaban a empinar el codo. Grace se acercó y le mostró la tarjeta de su número de mesa, donde le servirían la cena a doscientos dólares el cubierto, pero no obstante era una causa solidaria.

Grace se sentó a su lado. Como siempre había hecho desde que había llegado a la cadena. Habían pasado noches bastante agradables juntos, alguna mañana también, porque no decirlo, y la verdad es que estaba impresionante enfrascada en ese traje rojo. Tal vez...Pensó mientras la miraba y sonreía.

Pero su sonrisa se trunco cuando vio pasar por el otro pasillo a Kate que era acompañada por uno de los encargados hasta su mesa. Claire apareció poco después y ella si le vio. Sonrió y le saludo con la mano. Las vio tomar asiento, pero desde tan lejos no podía verla.

La gala comenzó con un discurso por parte del presidente de una de las asociaciones que organizaban el evento. Números musicales, actuaciones de humor, videos sobre la enfermedad y las actividades que desarrollaban las asociaciones. Hasta que todo terminó y dio paso la fiesta, por la que la mayoría de los presentes estaban allí. Cogió un whisky y salió al balcón para fumar un cigarrillo, mientras tenía suficiente campo de visión para observarla mientras hablaba con un tipo que parecía un idiota. Al menos tenía cara de idiota. La pequeña Kate Austen que odiaba relacionarse con gente que no fueran él o Steve, ahora estaba como pez en el agua mientras conversaba y compartía sonrisas con los invitados.

-Hace una noche maravillosa.  
-Hola Claire.  
-Si te giras un poco ni siquiera se dará cuenta de cómo la miras.  
-Gracias por la observación. ¿Quién es el tío con cara de tonto?  
-Ese es el doctor Jack Shepard, uno de los cirujanos jóvenes más importantes del país. Creo se ha fijado en Kate.  
-Salta a la vista.  
-ella tampoco le hace ascos.  
-Créeme, Kate no está interesada.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?  
-Mira sus manos, no sabe qué hacer con ellas, el movimiento de la pierna, es típico en Kate cuando está a punto de estallar, y esa expresión…..está pidiendo a gritos que alguien la rescate.  
-Oh, me he equivocado, ese que acaba de llegar es el doctor Shepard.

James observó como Kate parecía más relajada ante la presencia de aquel hombre. Tomaba la copa que le ofrecía con una mirada de agradecimiento que por momentos decía algo más. Él no paraba de sonreír mientras le decía algo al oído y ella se tapaba la boca para no estallar en carcajadas. Los celos se apoderaron de él, al ver cómo era otro el que le hacía sonreír de ese modo y la acompañaba esa noche.

-Parece que alguien ha oído la llamada de rescate.

James se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la barandilla. Claire no parecía tener nada mejor que hacer que molestarle.

-¿No tienes que concertar alguna cita o llamar a algún cliente? ¿O simplemente dejarme en paz?¡  
-¿Qué hubo entre vosotros?  
-¿Vas a decirme que ella no te lo ha contado?  
-Creo que la conoces mejor que yo, así que sabrás que no le gusta hablar de determinadas cosas.  
-Tal vez deberías preguntárselo otra vez, a lo mejor ha cambiado de opinión.  
-¿Fuisteis novios? ¿Os enrollabais? ¿Fuisteis novios y descubristeis que sois hermanos? ¿Habéis estado casados?  
-Estuvimos juntos cuando fuimos a la Universidad.  
-Cuéntame algo nuevo.  
-Salimos durante un año. Luego vivimos juntos. y fin de la historia.  
-¿Ósea que erais una pareja formal con padres por medio, gastos comunes y todas esas cosas?  
-Algo así.  
-¿Y qué paso?  
-Eso pregúntaselo a Kate. Pero te daré una pista. Era esto o yo. Y ella eligió.  
-¿Aún la quieres?  
-La Kate de la que yo me enamoré no está aquí. Así que….

Ambos se dieron la vuelta al escuchar a una mujer tosiendo. Por supuesto era ella. La forma En que le miraba denotaba que había escuchado justamente su última frase y que podría empujarle por aquella terraza y ser la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Hola James. Claire, ¿te tomas una copa conmigo?  
-Claro, vamos.

Después de su estupenda salida de la fiesta y a pesar de que buscó a Grace por todos lados para desahogarse y pasar la noche, sin éxito, volvió a casa y sin poder conciliar el sueño, se sentó en la cama y cogió el libro y lo abrió por el capitulo 7.

**Capítulo , vacaciones y decisiones.**

**FLAHSBACK**

_El curso había terminado casi sin darse cuenta. El bullicio de los coches y estudiantes que se marchaban a casa a pasar el verano era incesante. Kate terminó de guardar sus últimas cosas y echó un vistazo a su habitación. Su compañera no había aparecido en días, se había marchado a un festival de musical folk que se celebraba en San Diego. La había dejado una nota para decirle que aunque no habían hablado mucho durante ese año, "era una tía guay" según sus palabras.___

_-¿Todo listo cariño?__  
__-Sí. Esas dos cajas y el bolso, es lo que queda.__  
__-Pues entonces vámonos.__  
__-Pecas¡__  
__-¿Quién es Pecas?__  
__-¿Estas en casa?-Dijo alguien al otro lado de la puerta con una voz sugerente.___

_Los padres de Kate se miraron y entendieron que ese sería el chico del que Kate les había hablado durante todos esos meses. El futuro periodista.___

_-Pasa James. Estos son mis padres, Diane y Sam, este es James.__  
__-Hola señores Austen.__  
__-Un placer James. Sam bajemos esto al coche, te esperamos abajo Kate, no tardes. Hasta pronto James.___

_Sam le miró una vez más y luego sonrió a su hija.___

_-Mierda Kate deberías haberme avisado.__  
__-No te preocupes. Mi padre es algo recto, pero saben lo mucho que te quiero.__  
__-¿Iras a verme este verano?__  
__-Es posible, todo depende de si tú vienes a verme a mí.__  
__-Ya sabes que trabajo en verano, pero tal vez me escape algunos días.__  
__-Voy a echarte de menos.__  
__-Y yo a ti Kate.__  
__-Será mejor que baje, o mis padres pensaran que estamos haciendo otra cosa. Hasta pronto James.___

_Solo habían pasado quince interminables días cuando Kate aprovechó un viaje de la madre de James para ir a Jasper. No se quedaría mucho, solo de viernes a domingo, pero tenían la casa para ellos solos y nadie iba a molestarlos.___

_El sábado por la noche después de que hubieron cenado se subieron a su dormitorio para continuar lo que habían estado haciendo durante las últimas horas. Kate besaba el pecho de James, mientras se despojaba de su camiseta, cuando algo hizo que parara. Miró hacía la puerta y luego a él.___

_-¿Has oído eso?__  
__-No he oído nada, ven aquí.___

_James le agarró el rostro y besó sus labios enredando su lengua con la suya. Invirtió las posiciones y comenzó a besar su cuello. Otra vez ese ruido. Ahora fue él quien miró hacia la puerta.___

_-James no pares¡__  
__-Hay alguien en la casa.__  
__-No es nada, seguro que es el viento.__  
__-No hace viento Kate. Iré a echar un vistazo.__  
__-Voy contigo.__  
__-Me parece que no. Ahora vuelvo.___

_James cerró la puerta del dormitorio y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Pero no hizo falta bajar mucho más cuando escuchó la inconfundible voz de su madre en la puerta despidiéndose de una de sus amigas. ¿Qué hacía su madre allí? ¿No le había dicho que estaría fuera todo el fin de semana?___

_-James, pensé que estabas durmiendo.__  
__-¿Qué haces aquí mama?__  
__-La fiesta se ha suspendido. Dos hombres comenzaron a pelearse en medio de la carpa y la echaron abajo. Así que decidimos volver a casa. Toda esa publicidad...para descubrir que es una feria de ganado como cualquier otra.__  
__-Pensé que no venías hasta mañana.__  
__-Ya te lo he dicho James. ¿Has cenado? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?__  
__-El caso es que….__  
__-James¡¿Estás bien?__  
__-Oh dios mío¡¿Esa es Kate?__  
__-La misma.__  
__-Oh lo siento cariño, si me lo hubieras dicho, no habría venido.__  
__-Voy a subir a decirle que no es nada. Pensábamos que alguien había entrado. Bajaré con ella. Pero no seas dura.__  
__-¿Cuándo he sido yo dura? Estoy deseando conocerla.___

_James subió las escaleras y vio a Kate en la puerta solo con su camiseta y su ropa interior.___

_-¿Con quién hablabas? ¿y porque te estás riendo?__  
__-No te lo vas a creer Kate. Esta noche vas a conocer a mi madre.__  
__-¿Qué?¡Oh dios que vergüenza¡Me dijiste….me dijiste que no estaría.__  
__-Y así era. Así que vístete, a no ser que quieras que te vea en bragas y con mi camiseta.__  
__-¿Crees que se dará cuenta de lo que hemos estado haciendo aquí arriba?__  
__-¿Crees que mi madre es tonta? Vístete anda y dame la mano. No es para tanto.__  
__-¿Qué no es para tanto? Si mi padre nos pillara así ten por seguro que no volverías a pisar mi casa.__  
__-Tienes suerte de que mi padre esté muerto. No era tan libertino como mi madre.__  
__-Que divertido, James¡Me pondré como un tomate.__  
__-Ven aquí. Yo estaré contigo y mi madre es un encanto. Le vas a gustar muchísimo. Lleva esperándote años.__  
__-¿Cómo que años?__  
__-Vamos, luego te lo explicaré.___

_James entró en la cocina donde su madre ya había preparado café y los esperaba sentada en la mesa con una sonrisa. Kate apretó su mano y vio como aquella mujer se levantaba y se acercaba hasta ambos.___

_-Mama esta es Kate, esta mi madre, Mary.__  
__-Hola cariño.__  
__-Hola señora Ford.__  
__-He preparado un poco de café. James me ha dicho que vas a ser escritora.__  
__-Tal vez algún día.__  
__-Es la mejor escritora que conozco.__  
__-James no es objetivo.__  
__-No mientas, me gustaban tus historias incluso antes de conocerte.__  
__-Eso es cierto.__  
__-Me gustaría leer un relato tuyo, algún día.__  
__-No creo que consiga que nadie publique algo mío.__  
__-Sí que lo harás. Mama, algún día leerás una novela de Kate Austen, la escritora del momento.__  
__-Sigue soñando.__  
__-Voy a darme una ducha y saldremos a dar un paseo, ¿te apetece Pecas?__  
__-Sí. Un paseo estaría bien.___

_Aparcaron el coche en la parte trasera del campo de fútbol, mientras terminaban de beber sus cervezas.___

_-¿Qué significa eso de que tu madre lleva esperándome años?__  
__-Pues eso, lleva esperando que traiga una chica a casa años.__  
__-¿Nunca habías llevado a una chica a tu casa?__  
__-No.__  
__-¿Por qué?__  
__-Todas eran iguales.__  
__-¿Y qué me hace especial?__  
__-Tus Pecas.__  
__-Imbécil¡¿Así que tu madre estaba deseando que te echaras novia?__  
__-Aja. Pero no te lo creas mucho Pecas, o se tu subirá a la cabeza.__  
__-¿Alguien puede vernos aquí?__  
__-¿Por qué?__  
__-¿Ya has odio a tu madre? Que hagamos todo lo que tengamos que hacer. No va a dejar que durmamos juntos.__  
__-Entonces habrá que hacerle caso. _

Se despertó cuando la alarma empezó a sonar en la mesilla, se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido con el libro al lado y la solapa con la foto de Kate le estaba mirando. Tiró el libro y cayó al suelo y después se levantó para darse una ducha. El día empezaba la mar de bien. ¿Qué noticias traería la mañana?


	9. Chapter 9

**Para tods aquellos que leéis esta historia, gracias…pero me gustaría saber que pensáis…..¿Algún comentario? XD**

**Capitulo 9**

Kate se concentró en la bicicleta y pedaleo fuerte, luego vio su cara en la pantalla plana del gimnasio y lo hizo aún más fuerte, tanto que estuvo a punto de caerse. "Arrogante y creído hombre de las cavernas". "Como te odio". "El muy imbécil ni siquiera tuvo el valor de saludarme anoche y va y le cuenta a Claire nuestra historia, su versión de la historia, claro. Si lo tuviera delante en este momento le daría una patada en….."

En la pantalla de la televisión observaba unas fotos de la fiesta de anoche y agudizó el odio ante los comentarios de un grupo de "periodistas" sentados alrededor de una mesa.

_"Los comentarios de los presentes no dejan lugar a dudas el doctor Shepard tenía muy claro su objetivo anoche en Nueva York y no era ninguna cirugía"._

_"Discrepo contigo, Maxin, a pesar de que es cierto que Kate Austen y él estuvieron conversando no creo que fuera a más"._

_"Por dios Ralph, ¿Los has visto a ambos? Son la viva imagen de la alegría. Estoy segura de que la cama de la habitación del Hilton donde Shepard se hospedaba podría darnos más datos"._

_"Tan bien se dice que había algo entre James Ford y ella, algún tipo de conexión"._

_"Para nada, el señor Ford también acudió a la fiesta y ni siquiera se saludaron…"_

_"Nuestras cámaras se encuentra en este momento en el gimnasio "Imporium" donde la señorita Austen se encuentra haciendo ejercicio, tal vez ella quiera aclararnos todo esto. En cuanto tengas la imagen te daremos paso Lucy". _

Hacía unos minutos Kate había dejado de pedalear mientras observaba las fotos en las que se veía a Jack Shepard y a ella conversando mientras bebían una copa de vino, bailando o abandonando la fiesta juntos. Todos los presentes la miraban como si esperaran una contestación. El guardia de seguridad se acercó hasta ella y le indicó que la siguiera.

-La entrada está llena de periodistas señorita Austen. La llevaré a la puerta de atrás. Su agente ha enviando un coche, que no tardará en llegar.

-Gracias.

Kate esperó hasta que el chofer entró y le indicó que saliera. En ese momento algunos fotógrafos encaramados a los pisos de al lado comenzaron a hacer fotos y lanzar preguntas. Se tiró en el asiento con lunas tintadas y controlo el mal humor que se estaba haciendo presa de ella en ese momento.

James observaba aquel canal de noticias donde los periodistas no dejaban de relacionar a la escritora Kate Austen y el famoso cirujano de Los Ángeles Jack Shepard. Vio las imágenes y no podía negar que hablaban por sí mismas. La que más le dolió y que hizo que vertiera parte de su taza de café al suelo, fue la de ambos abandonando la fiesta juntos. Sonriendo. Preparados para uno noche bestial.

Lo que no entendía es que hacía Kate a las ocho de la mañana en un gimnasio. Primero, no entendía que hacía en un gimnasio. Segundo, si había tenido sexo con aquel tipo, para que iba a levantarse tan temprano, si no habría dormido nada, el se marchó a las dos, y ella todavía continuaba allí. y tercero, después de quemar tanta energía, para que ir a un gimnasio. Kate odiaba los gimnasios. Nunca la había visto ir a uno en toda su vida.

Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Miles. Iba a averiguar quién era Jack Shepard. Y de paso iba a divertirse un poco.

Kate andaba de un lado para otro de la sala de su apartamento mientras Claire intentaba calmarla.

-No es para tanto.  
-¿Qué no es para tanto?¡ Están hablando de mí, de mi vida, de lo que hago con ella. Y están insinuando cosas….Claire, están diciendo que me he acostado con ese hombre.  
-Cosa que podías haber hecho. Escucha, esto es así. La prensa rosa siempre busca un filón. Y lo quieras o no tú ahora eres famosa. Tendrás que aguantar un poco, y tal vez esto no es lo peor.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
-James Ford.  
-Lo que me faltaba. ¿Qué pasa con él?  
-Formó parte de tu vida, de tu pasado. Sabe cosas de ti. ¿Crees que sería capaz…?  
-No. Él no haría algo así.  
-¿Cómo puedes estar segura?  
-Él nunca me vendería. Nunca contara nada de mi vida. Cuestión zanjada. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?  
-Actuar con naturalidad. Pasar de ellos. Si les das alguna información, luego querrán más y más. Y cuando te des cuenta, estarás hasta el cuello y acabaran contigo. Sonríe y respira.  
-Ni que fuera tan fácil.  
-A parte de esto. ¿Qué te pareció Jack Shepard?  
-Como cualquier otro. Se tiró toda la noche hablando de su trabajo. Quería ir a saludar a James, pero me pareció que podía resultar incomodo. Sobre todo porque conozco a James y habría hecho algún comentario sobre su corbata, su sonrisa o le habría puesto algún mote.  
-Yo note un poco de celos, en realidad.  
-¿En serio? ¿Y lo que dijo al final qué?  
-¿Te has preguntado porque ninguno de los dos, después de compartir tantas cosas no sois capaces de saludaros como adultos y tener una conversación sin que al final salten chispas?  
-¿Qué crees que debo ponerme mañana para el almuerzo con el alcalde?  
-Ya veo que pasas de mí. Vayamos a ver que tienes.

Dos días después los periodistas seguían muy pendientes de los pasos de Kate. Tanto, que decidió no salir de casa a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Contuvo la respiración y se serenó, mientras sonreía cuando tuvo que posar junto al alcalde en la puerta del restaurante, ignorando las preguntas que le lanzaban algunos de los presentes y evadiéndose de aquel lugar hacia otro donde había corderitos blancos y esponjosos que corrían por un prado verde, atravesado por un riachuelo….un riachuelo…lleno de sangre de los periodistas buitres que estaban allí.

Por su parte Miles le había dado la suficiente información sobre el buen doctor que no tenía nada de especial. Treinta y dos años, divorciado, el primero de su promoción, hijo de cirujano y había descubierto una nueva técnica bastante efectiva en su campo. Era uno de los hombres del año, por su contribución a la medicina, y además daba clases en la Facultad. Era el hombre perfecto.

Lo quería en su programa. Pero sobre todo lo quería en su despacho, quería ver a aquel tipo. Saber cómo era en realidad, que le gustaba y que pensaba de Kate. Quería saber hasta dónde habían llegado aquella noche, si se habían vuelto a ver o si la había llamado. Todo, claro está con fines profesionales. Así que espero a que Walter entrara en su despacho y se sentara para mostrarle el rostro de su próximo invitado. El doctor Jack Shepard.

-Tiene cara de aburrido.  
-Lo sé. Pero está en todos lados.  
-La de Austen también, ¿Qué te parece si los entrevistamos juntos?  
-Kate…..la señorita Austen no aceptara. Déjalo en mis manos.  
-Está bien. Pero no te pases toda la entrevista hablando de medicina. Pregúntale sobre la escritora, A ver si consigues averiguar cuántos polvos echaron aquella noche.  
-Claro.

James cerró los ojos y marcó el número del buen doctor. Dio tres tonos hasta que un sofocado Jack contestó.

-Doctor Shepard, soy James Ford, presentador del programa "Show Night".

-Buenos días señor Ford, es una pena, estuve a punto de saludarle en la fiesta Benéfica. Me encanta su programa.

-Gracias. Vera, Jack, resulta que a mí a mis colegas nos gustaría tener la oportunidad de entrevistarlo, saber quién es Jack Shepard.

-La verdad es que estoy bastante ocupado este mes. Siempre estoy ocupado.

-Si claro, pero es una buena oportunidad de que la audiencia conozco su lado más divertido, además solo tendría que estar aquí un par de días. Para la entrevista previa, y luego para la noche del directo. Vamos, Jack.

-¿Y cuándo sería?

-Mi equipo había pensado que tal vez….A ver déjeme mirar…..este viernes a primera hora podríamos hacer una entrevista previa. Para que nos conozcamos y así se sienta más cómodo en el plato.

-El viernes, bueno tengo una cirugía, pero puedo dejarla para el lunes, no es algo inmediato.

-Piense que mucha gente vera su cara y eso es muy bueno para su trabajo.

-Está bien. El viernes estaré allí señor Ford.

-Llámeme James. Hasta el viernes entonces Jack.

James colgó el teléfono y apoyó las manos en su frente, lo que iba a hacer era algo que se había prometido no hacer. Iba a pasar la raya, la línea que nunca habría querido cruzar. A partir de ahora Kate iba a odiarle más de lo que ya lo hacía.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era no hacer caso de los comentarios de todas aquellas hienas que la perseguían día y noche. Aunque había que decir que los últimos dos días las cosas habían estado mucho más en calma. Odiaba que Claire le hiciera la compra, lo había hecho en los últimos días. Pero ahora lo único que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era un cubo de helado de chocolate y tirarse en el sofá.

Entró en el pasillo de los helados y abrió el refrigerador. Algunas personas la miraban pero luego se daban la vuelta y no le decían nada. Lo había hecho bien, llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados, una sudadera negra, gafas enormes de sol y el pelo rizado.

-El de nata y nueces es mucho más dulce.

Se dio la vuelta y por supuesto allí estaba él. No le veía desde la fiesta, de eso hacía casi una semana, pero no hablaba con él desde que la acompañó a casa. y la verdad es que ahora mismo no tenía fuerzas para soportar sus burlas y los comentarios que sabía que haría ante todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Prefiero el chocolate.

-Me gusta tu look, muy Kate.

-¿Haces la compra tu solo?

-Por si no lo recuerdas lo he hecho antes y no tengo nadie que me lo haga. Pero si quieres te mando una lista y puedes llevarme la compra a mi casa todas las semanas. Con esa vestimenta nadie sabrá quién eres. ¿Dónde están tus hermosos tacones, tus blusas de seda y tus faldas estrechas?

-Ríete todo lo que quieras. Tienes suerte, me has cogido con la moral baja. Tal vez si sigues, consigas que te suplique que pares.

James la miro y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando totalmente en serio. Sintió lastima por ella y se sintió como un imbécil, lo que menos quería era hacerle daño.

-Dame eso.  
-¿Qué?  
-Dame el helado, espérame en la puerta trasera.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Dame el maldito helado y ahórrate el discurso de que sabes cuidarte sola y toda esa mierda.

Kate hizo le que le indicó, mientras él se dirigía hacia la caja para pagar sus artículos. Unos minutos después vio como un coche negro se acercaba y le abría la puerta.

-Sube.  
-¿A dónde me llevas?  
-¿Algún destino?  
-Hoy no tengo mucho que hacer.  
-Entonces te llevaré a mi lugar favorito de esta ciudad.  
-Mientras no haya periodistas.  
-Sin contar conmigo, ninguno.

Kate miraba por la ventanilla el paisaje mientras se alejaban de la ciudad. No tenía la menor idea de a donde la llevaba. ¿Quizás a algún lugar donde solía ir para escapar de la gran ciudad? ¿O simplemente iban al sitio que utilizaba entre las montañas para llevarse a sus ligues? esto último no le entusiasmo demasiado.  
Pasaron por varios barrios residenciales, llenos de niños y familias. ¿Tendría él algún hijo? ¿Con quién? ¿Y si la llevaba a su casa para que conociera a la familia que había creado allí? Habían hablado de su pasado, pero en todo ese tiempo no había tenido la impresión de que quisiera besarla o acercarse a ella.

Tal vez esos tres años habían sido suficientes para que olvidara lo que ambos habían compartido, y él, al contrario que ella, había sido capaz de seguir adelante. Esto sí que no le gusto nada. De hecho empezó a sentir un poco de calor subiendo desde su estómago hasta su garganta. Abrió un poco la ventanilla, intentando que el aire fresco de esa mañana la inundara. James la miró, sin entender que pasaba por su cabeza.

Ni siquiera sabía porque había accedido a ayudarla. Porque estaba montada en el sillón de su coche, otra vez, porque la llevaba a su casa y mucho menos porque ella había accedido gustosa a que le prestara su ayuda. Kate siempre había sido una mujer compleja, llena de misterios, pero ahora más que nunca no entendía como después de tres años, su presencia le serenaba de aquel modo y le hacía hervir la sangre al mismo tiempo.

Llegaron al sendero que se dirigía a su casa. Había visto muchos apartamentos, áticos y casas cuando llegó a Nueva York, los primeros meses vivió en un estudio en el centro, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que detestaba el ruido, apenas podía dormir y se levantaba siempre de mal humor. Hasta que encontró esta casa. Tenía dos plantas. En la primera se ubicaba un amplio salón y una enorme cocina. En la planta de arriba estaba su dormitorio y un baño completo. Era suficiente para él y su amigo.

Paró el motor del coche justo en la entrada, mientras Kate miraba la casa y luego le miraba a él. Bajo del coche con las bolsas de la compra y ella le siguió. Sus peores presagios se estaban cumpliendo. Aunque no veía que hubiese otro coche, y el de James no era muy espacioso para una sillita, más bien era deportivo. Tampoco veía juguetes o cualquier otro signo de que allí arriba viviera alguien más con él. A excepción de un ruido, unos ladridos y un ser pequeño que salió corriendo y se paró frente a ella, sin parar de ladrar.

-Hey chicho¡Ven aquí¡  
-¿Estas tu casa?  
-Así es. Aquí es donde vivo.  
-¿Tienes un perro?  
-Botón, esta es Kate. Kate, este es Botón.  
-¿Botón?  
-Tiene la nariz aplastada como si fuera un botón. No soy muy original para los nombres, ya sabes, Pecas, Botón.  
-Tienes un perro.  
-Cuando mi vecina de ocho años me lo dio me dijo que era un perro, pero si quieres vamos a preguntarle. Siempre he querido tener un perro Kate, vamos, entremos.

James abrió la puerta y dejó que entrara ella primero seguida del perro que no le quitaba ojo. James le dio una mirada de advertencia y el animal se quedó en el porche.

-¿Quieres tomar algo o pasas directamente al helado?  
-Prefiero el helado gracias.  
-Ponte cómoda, como si estuvieras en tu casa.

James se fue a la cocina y colocó la compra sobre la encimera mientras buscaba una cuchara. Se acercó hasta ella que se había sentado en el sofá y le dio el helado.

-¿Esta casa es tuya?

-De la cadena. Yo solo pago el alquiler.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace que tienes el perro?

-Cinco meses, justo el tiempo que llevo viviendo aquí. Tuve un periquito, pero se me congelo, se me olvidó meterlo en casa. Luego un pez, que solo me duró dos meses. Así que, cuando me vine a esta casa me quedé con Botón, y tiene seis meses, es un record para mí. Deberías tener una mascota, no te sentirías tan sola.

-No se cuidar de mí, ¿cómo podría cuidar de un perro?

-Pecosa, estás hablando con el rey del descuido. Vivir solo es divertido, pero no tanto cuando sabes lo que es no estarlo.

Kate apartó la mirada y se centro en el helado. No quería hablar de su pasado y menos con él. Estaba flaca de fuerzas y hoy más que nunca podría cometer un error.

-Al parecer no te gusta mucho la ciudad, vives bastante lejos del centro.

-No soporto el ruido, bastante ruido tengo que aguantar en el plato. Aquí puedo descansar, estar en paz. Y además la prensa no suele molestar. Debiste tenerlo en cuenta cuando decidiste ser famosa.

-Yo nunca he querido ser famosa. Solo quiero escribir. Odio que la gente hable de mí en televisión. La mayoría de las cosas ni siquiera son verdad.

-Bienvenida al fabuloso mundo de la hipocresía y la mentira.

-¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?

-Supongo que porque no me queda otra, como a ti.

-Ahora todo el mundo piensa que me he acostado con ese médico. Y peor aún, que encima debo ser ninfómana para acostarme también contigo. ¿Has visto las fotos?

-¿Quién no las ha visto?

-No lo hice. No me acosté con él. Y no soporto que piensen que he hecho algo que no es verdad. Aunque podía haberlo hecho. La próxima vez lo tendré en cuenta, de todos modos van a inventarse lo que les dé la gana.

-Yo sé que no lo hiciste.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Porque he investigado. Veras, aquella mañana puse la tele y vi esas fotos. Y dije, parece que Kate ha tenido una buena noche. Pero entonces vi las imágenes en las que salías de ese gimnasio a las ocho de la mañana.

-¿Pero...?

-Espera. Entonces pensé. Cuando yo me fui de la fiesta eran más de las dos de la madrugada y tú todavía seguías allí. Suponiendo que te acostaras con él comenzarías a tener sexo alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana, lo que hace que apenas durmieras. ¿Si has tenido una noche de ejercicio para que ir al gimnasio a las ocho de la mañana? Mejor te quedas en la cama y recuperas energía.

-Además hice bicicleta.

-Ves, hay tienes la prueba que necesitabas. Conclusión: no hubo sexo entre tú y el Doctor Risitas.

Kate le miró y ambos sonrieron. ¿Este momento no estaba resultando demasiado cordial para ser ellos? Pero Kate comenzó a pensar en porque había ido esa mañana a por el helado, porque odiaba salir de casa y porque estaba allí.

-No crea que pueda aguantarlo…yo…

Kate se derrumbó y comenzó a sollozar y si había algo que él no podía soportar era verla así. Se tapó el rostro con las manos. ¿Estaba llorando delante de él? Se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó, sosteniéndola en sus brazos. Kate no opuso resistencia, se dejó envolver por el calor y la seguridad de sus brazos y las palabras de consuelo que le decía.

-No llores Kate…Shhhh. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras.

Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado así. Lo que si sabía es que en cuanto le dijera lo que tenía que decirle, las cosas volverían a lo que habían sido hasta que la había visto esa mañana. Tenía muy claro que iba a odiarle, pero él ni siquiera había sido consciente de cómo todo aquello podría afectarle. Y ahora se sentía como un cerdo. Iba a traicionarla, delante de todo el mundo y merecía saberlo. ¿Pero cómo iba a decírselo sin que quisiera matarlo? ¿Cómo iba a contarle que en unos días iba a estar entrevistando y hablando de ella con ese hombre en televisión? ¿Por qué demonios la había traído aquí? ¿Porque la estaba consolando? ¿Por qué abrazaba su cuerpo junto al suyo? No tenía ningún sentido teniendo en cuenta lo que iba a hacer. ¿Pero había algo entre ellos en este momento que tuviera sentido? Respiró hondo, parecía más tranquila y había parado de llorar. Era ahora o nunca. Con la voz rota y un fuerte dolor en el estomago abrió la boca, su gran bocaza, para apartarla de nuevo de su lado.

-Voy a entrevistar a Jack Shepard.

No hizo falta que ella contestará. Su cuerpo se estremeció. Apartó sus brazos y le miró sin comprender nada. En su mente solo cabía la desesperación y el dolor. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Se había desahogado con él, se había abierto, había llorado como una niña pequeña. Había buscado su consuelo y él se lo había dado, la había traído a su casa, ayudado a salir del centro comercial. ¿Para qué? Kate le miró nuevamente, sin saber que decir o como enfrentar aquello. Pero lo hizo. Recompuso su pelo y sonrió con ironía, mientras se ponía de pie. James se levantó para seguirla.

-No te acerques ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarme¡  
-Kate. Yo no sabía que iba a afectarte tanto…..  
-¿Qué no sabías que iba a afectarme tanto?¡¿Y qué esperabas?¡Yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto James. Me lo prometiste¡Me dijiste que no hablarías de mi. Y ahora vas a aprovecharte del tirón de ese tipo¡Maldito hijo de puta¡  
-No tengo por qué hablar de ti¡Ese tipo es uno de los hombres del año…..podemos obviar su conexión contigo.  
-¿Entonces porque le has llamado?  
-No ha sido por eso.  
-¿Por qué entonces?

"Porque me moría de celos y quería reírme de ese tipo en su cara. Porque cuando os vi saliendo juntos de la fiesta en esa foto quise matarlo, al pensar que había conseguido acostarse con la mujer a la que quiero". Pensaba.

-Marketing. Este mundo funciona así. Todo es dinero.  
-Eso ya lo sabía. Lo que no sabía es que tú formabas parte de ese mundo.

Kate sacó su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

-Gary, ¿Puedes venir a recogerme? Estoy en 515 de Dakota Avenue.

Guardo el móvil en su bolsillo y se quedó recostada junto a la pared de la entrada, esperando el coche. James recogió lo que quedaba de helado y lo tiró a la basura, mientras por el rabillo del ojo la veía secarse las lágrimas. Ambos se conocían lo suficiente como para saber que lo mejor era, en estos casos, un poco de aislamiento. A la media hora, escuchó una bocina y abrió la puerta. Lo miró una última vez, pero no con odio, sino con el mayor dolor que solo una vez había visto, hacía tres años, en una situación bastante similar, y que pensó que no tendría que volver A ver. Cerró la puerta. James se acercó hasta la ventana y la vio meterse en el coche con gran derrota, mientras Botón se acercó hasta él y le ladró.

-Sí, ya lo sé, soy el mayor cabrón que ha pisado la tierra. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Podía llamarla y pedirle perdón. Decirle que era un maldito cerdo y que no se merecía que ella confiara en él. Durante aquella tarde abrió y cerró el móvil en multitud de ocasiones. Tuvo su nombre en la pantalla y el dedo a punto de presionar la tecla de llamada, pero por última vez, cogió el móvil y lo estrelló contra el sillón.

Después de darse una ducha, decidió que tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que haber una manera de arreglar todo eso. Así que cogió su coche y fue directamente a casa de Walter. La mujer de Walter, Shopie, le hizo pasar hasta la sala de estar donde su jefe ojeaba la prensa mientras fumaba un puro.

-James¡ Pasa hijo. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vera, es sobre la entrevista del sábado con el Doctor Shepard. He estado pensando que la gente debe estar algo cansada de ver en pantalla y escuchar los chismes sobre Kate Austen. Y si nosotros utilizamos nuestro espacio para hacernos referencia de ese hecho, puede que al público no le guste.

-James, sabes que eres el mejor comunicador que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo, eres fresco, divertido y resuelto. Me gustas. Pero llevas muy poco tiempo en este mundo para saber cómo funciona todo.

-Lo sé señor, pero…..

-Hace treinta años que fundé la JKW. Era un sueño que mis amigos y yo teníamos desde que salimos de la Universidad. En aquellos años no había muchas cadenas de televisión, pero mantenerse a flote suponía muchos costes. Al principio éramos una más. Pero ahora somos una de las cadenas líderes de este país. y los somos gracias a formatos como el tuyo. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuantas personas se presentaron al casting para presentar tu programa?-James negó.-Mil doscientas personas.

-No lo sabía.

-Y de esas mil doscientas, te elegimos a ti. Hay mil ciento noventa y nueva personas esperando a que te vayas. Así que…. Tú decides. Siempre podrías volver a aquel periódico de Los Ángeles. La entrevista sigue en pie, y si el señor Shepard quiere hablar de Kate Austen, nosotros no se lo impediremos. ¿Alguna cosa más hijo?

-No. Todo me ha quedado claro. Gracias por su tiempo y siento haberle molestado.

Se tendió en el sofá y dejó que el perro le lamiera la mano mientras habría el libro y comenzaba a leer el siguiente Capítulo.

_**Capitulo 10. Una casa, Iowa y una promesa.**_

**FLASHBACK**

_Solo quedaban dos semanas para que se retomaran las clases en la Universidad. Kate esperaba impaciente asomada tras el cristal de la cocina. Su madre corría la cortina de vez en cuando. Cualquier vecino podría verla. ¿Qué pensarían? Ni siquiera podía creerse que su padre hubiese accedido a que James pasase unos días con ellos. Se moría de ganas de verlo. Hablaban por teléfono todos los días, pero obviamente no era lo mismo. La distancia era algo que ni si quiera había pensado que la afectaría tanto. Sabía que le quería, pero no soportaba estar lejos de él. Aquel verano se estaba convirtiendo en el más largo de su vida. Sonrió cuando el taxi paró frente a su casa y salió corriendo hacia la puerta. A punto estuvo de chocarse con su madre que estaba en el porche.___

_James salió del coche y pagó al taxista, se giró cuando vio como la puerta se abría y Kate aparecía tras ella. Soltó su bolso y se fundieron en un profundo abrazo. Kate comenzó a besarle mientras se agarraba a su cuello y él intentó separarse de ella, al ver al otro lado al padre de Kate que no dejaba de mirarlos.___

_-Kate, tu padre.__  
__-Lo siento. Me emocionado.__  
__-Ya me he dado cuenta. Hola.__  
__-Hola.___

_Sam se acercó y le dio la mano a James quien respondió al saludo con una media sonrisa. ¿En que estaba pensando aquella pecosa? ¿Se la estaba devolviendo por lo de su madre? Recogió su bolso y entro en la casa.___

_-Hola James, me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal el vuelo?__  
__-Bien. Algo cansado Señora Austen.__  
__-Kate, ¿por qué no le enseñas su habitación?__  
__-Sí, vamos.___

_Sam entró y vio como su hija subía con su novio las escaleras, nunca la había visto así. Nunca había visto es expresión en sus ojos. Y todo era por ese chico.___

_-Diane, esto no me parece bien.__  
__-Oh, Sam. ¿La has visto? ¿Has visto su cara?__  
__-Es mayor que ella.__  
__-Solo dos años. Y Kate le adora. ¿Quieres que tu hija sea feliz?__  
__-Por supuesto.__  
__-Pues entonces sonríe y disfruta conociendo a James Ford.__  
__-Lo peor va a ser por la noche.__  
__-No van a dormir juntos, pero como ya te dije el otro día, Kate tiene veintidós años. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?__  
__-No me lo recuerdes.__  
__-Kate, cariño, la cena estará lista en cinco minutos¡___

_Kate ignoró a su madre. Tenía cinco minutos para recrearse en los labios de James y no iba a perdérselos. James la tenía sujeta contra la pared mientras la besaba por el cuello.___

_-Te he echado mucho de menos Kate.__  
__-Y yo a ti. Mis padres estarán día y noche aquí. Pero tengo un sitio….que quiero enseñarte. Iremos después de la cena. Ahora será mejor que bajemos, mi padre no es como tu madre. Te recuerdo que es sargento.___

_La cena transcurrió de forma distendida. Diane se mostró cercana y cariñosa, todo lo contrario que el señor Austen, que parecía estar escaneándole. Y él que había pensado escabullirse por la noche y pasar A ver a Kate. La madre de Kate le dio sendas patadas por debajo de la mesa a su marido para que volviera a la realidad. Después de que terminaron, Kate cogió su abrigo y ambos salieron de su casa, sin antes olvidar despedirse de su padre que al oído le había dicho que tuviera cuidado.___

_El lugar que quería mostrarle estaba a quince minutos andando de la casa de sus padres, aunque tardaron un poco más mientras paraban de vez en cuando para besarse. Estaba bastante oscuro pero al girar la última esquina, Kate sonrió.___

_-Ya hemos llegado.__  
__-¿De quién es esta casa?___

_Kate se acercó hasta la puerta y comprobó que estaba abierta. Ambos pasaron. Encendió un par de velas y las puso sobre la chimenea.___

_-Pertenecía a la familia Dawson. Todos están muertos. Sus antiguos propietarios se marcharon de aquí, hace unos diez años y nadie la ha comprado. Pero algún día será mía.___

_-¿Y cómo piensas pagarla?___

_-Con el dinero que conseguiré siendo escritora. Y con el que tú tendrás como periodista.___

_-¿Vamos a vivir juntos en esta casa?___

_-Mira, es enorme. Hay tres dormitorios arriba y dos baños. El salón es muy espacioso y la cocina es fantástica. Aquí pondré mi mesa para escribir y tú puedes ponerte justo enfrente, mientras escribes las noticias estatales.___

_-Quiero un perro. Uno pequeño. Y tomates.___

_-¿Tomates?___

_-Sí, tomates, pecosa.___

_-Yo había pensado en plantar unos manzanos. Y luego podríamos decirle a mi madre que nos hiciera una tarta.___

_-¿Ni siquiera vas a intentar aprender a cocinar?___

_-¿Y qué hay de ti?___

_-Yo ya te demostré que puedo cocinar. Y que puedo hacer muchas otras cosas.___

_-¿En serio compraremos esta casa?___

_-Por supuesto. Será nuestra, de los dos. Solo para nosotros. Así no tendremos que dormir separados nunca más.___

_-Hablando de eso. Ven aquí.___

_-¿No solo me has traído aquí para enseñarme este sitio, verdad?___

_-¿Tu qué crees?___

_La última noche que James estuvo en casa de los Austen, Kate salió de su cuarto pasadas las dos de la mañana. Mientras andaba intentando hacer el menor ruido posible una puerta se abrió a sus espaldas.___

_-¿Vas a algún sitio Katie?__  
__-Si...A por un poco de agua.__  
__-¿Quieres bajar un momento conmigo?___

_Kate se sentó en el porche junto a su padre que la miraba con cariño.___

_-Lo que te voy a contar será mejor que quedé entre nosotros dos. Tu madre no debe saber que te he dicho nada.__  
__-Claro.__  
__-Yo conocí a tu madre cuando ella tenía veinte años y yo veinticuatro.__  
__-Pero. Pensé que eso fue mucho después.__  
__-No. Empezamos a salir, yo estaba loco por ella y ella por mí. Una noche, después de meses juntos yo volví del ejército y decidimos que queríamos estar juntos por primera vez. Así que…Tus abuelos no estaban en casa. Cuando yo salía por la puerta de atrás, tu abuelo estaba sentado en el porche esperándome.__  
__-Oh dios mío¡¿Qué te hizo?__  
__-Me dijo que si volvía a verme sin camiseta alrededor de su hija, me pagaría un tiro en la pierna. Luego yo estuve algunos años fuera y cuando volví tu madre estaba con Wayne y embarazada de ti.__  
__-Lo siento mucho papa.__  
__-Lo que quiero decirte es que se exactamente como te sientes. ¿Quieres a ese chico?__  
__-Estoy enamorada de él. Lo sé, porque nunca lo he estado.__  
__-¿Eres feliz con él?__  
__-Sí, papa. Mucho. Sé que él me quiere también.__  
__-Entonces tal vez la próxima vez, puedas marcharte más tiempo a Jasper. ¿Te gustaría?__  
__-Gracias¡Si¡Gracias papa.__  
__-Ahora vete a dormir, a tu cuarto, no al suyo.__  
__-¿Puedo entrar a darle un beso? ¿Uno pequeño?__  
__-Cuando suba, quiero que estés en tu habitación.___

_Kate le dio un suave beso a su padre en la mejilla y subió las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de James. En unas semanas ya no tendrían que estar cada uno en una cama, podrían besarse todo lo que quisieran y dormir juntos todas las noches. _

James entró en su oficina y vio como un hombre alto y de pelo oscuro se levantaba del sillón.

-Señor Ford. Me alegro de conocerle.  
-Buenos días señor Shepard. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

Pidió que les trajeran unos cafés. Necesitaba cafeína en su cuerpo para aguantar el día que se le venía encima. Primero tendría que hablar con aquel tipo y luego recoger a su madre en el aeropuerto, que no había elegido mejor día para venir a visitarle. Este fin de semana no tenía cuerpo para sermones y mucho menos de su madre. Además ya le había dicho que quería ver a Kate y eso era lo mejor que podía pasarle, teniendo en cuenta la bronca del día anterior, seguro que cuando llamara a su puerta acompañado de su madre, que no tendría la menor idea de lo ocurrido, lo más que haría era reírse como una loca y mandarle bien lejos.

Se sentó e intentó no pensar en Kate, su madre, la entrevista del sábado o el maldito libro que le tenía enganchando de principio a fin. Cosa que era algo incomprensible, porque lo que contaba en él, lo había vivido en primera persona, pero leerlo a través de sus palabras, sabiendo que había dedicado tiempo en escribir aquello, le hacía entender que a pesar de lo que había dicho, aquello era importante, su relación lo había sido, lo habían sido el uno para el otro, aunque ahora le odiara a muerte. Pero eso no significaba nada. Que hubiera escrito aquello no significaba nada. Era solo un libro.

Miró a aquel hombre que ahora hablaba por su teléfono móvil y observo su lenguaje corporal. Parecía un tío bastante seguro, tranquilo, aunque no parecía controlar muy bien las expresiones de su cara. Tan pronto parecía un imbécil, como el tío más inteligente del planeta. Vio como se acercaba de nuevo hasta el sillón, mientras se colocaba la corbata.

-Lo siento, una llamada del hospital.

-No se preocupe Jack. Si quiere podemos comenzar.

-Claro. La verdad es que me gustaría terminar cuanto antes. He quedado para comer.

-¿Con la señorita Austen?

-¿Disculpe?

-Lo siento, no debí preguntárselo. Bueno, he supuesto que aprovecharía su viaje para verla.

-Pues así es, es una mujer encantadora. ¿La conoce? Quiero decir, a parte de la entrevista que le hizo hace meses.

-En realidad no mucho. Kate y yo digamos que no manejamos bien nuestra amistad.

-Si me dijo algo así.

-¿Qué le dijo que?

-Yo quería saludarle en la fiesta. Pero pensó que era mejor si no nos acercábamos. Al parecer no se llevan muy bien. Kate dijo que era un poco inestable.

-¿Inestable, eh?

-Eso dijo. Ahora mismo la verdad es que no me parece alguien inestable, o no sé si dijo irritable.

-Dejemos de lado a la señorita Austen, aquí tiene las preguntas. Son bastantes sencillas, centradas en su trabajo, su investigación, aunque es posible que el tema de su supuesta relación con Kate puede salir durante la entrevista.

-No creo que eso sea muy acertado. Preferiría no meterla a ella en todo esto.

-Lo entiendo Jack, pero tal vez sean un par de preguntas. Ya sabe que no podemos contralar al público de las gradas.

-Sí, claro. La señorita Austen, Kate…ella me gusta. No quiero que se lleve una mala impresión de mí.

-Por supuesto, Jack, el amor es lo primero.

-Yo no he hablado de amor, pero es una agradable compañía, ¿no cree?

-La verdad es que mi concepto de agradable parece no ser el mismo que el suyo.

Jack sonrió. Y James le devolvió la sonrisa no demasiado sincera. Estaba claro que aquel tipo, aquel doctor de mierda, iba a por Kate. Esperaba que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que le hervía la sangre en su presencia. La tensión en aquella sala podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Apenas le conocía, pero la hacía sentir violento, tenso. Solo rezaba porque dejaran de lado su poca afinidad, su poca química, en pantalla. ¿Quién le habría mandado a entrevistar a este ser?

-¿Así que conoció a Kate en esa fiesta y fue un flechazo, eh doc?

-Estábamos en la misma mesa, en la cena. Yo no suelo leer mucho, y menos libros del tipo de los que ella escribe.

-Claro, supongo que tu leerás cosa como "Anatomía de un cadáver" o "Cirugía cerebrovascular".

-No tengo mucho tiempo para leer y cuando lo hago suelen ser artículos de ciencia, medicina. Ya sabes.

-Cada uno a lo suyo. ¿Entonces de que hablaron durante la fiesta?

-Ella parecía entusiasmada con mi trabajo, aunque parecía algo distraída a veces.

James sonrió "Si, seguro que tu trabajo le encanta. Maldita pecosa, lo había hecho a propósito. Sabía que la estaba mirando, y se puso a coquetear con él, para que se diera cuenta. Y ahora tenía que aguantar a este cantamañas, por unos estúpidos celos de mierda".

-Tal vez había algo más aquella noche que le llamaba la atención. En definitiva, Kate Austen podría salir a la palestra en cualquier momento.

-Muy bien. Pero si no quiero contestar, no contestaré.

-No se preocupe, estoy seguro de que se sentirá cómodo, mi equipo y yo nos encargaremos de ello. Ahora puede hablar con Sally, mi secretaria, para que lo prepare todo. Nos vemos mañana a las cinco.

-Gracias señor Ford.

-Feliz estancia en Nueva York.

James llevaba media hora esperando en la puerta de llegadas del aeropuerto cuando vio a su madre entre el gentío. Se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó.

-Tienes mala cara, cariño.  
-El trabajo, solo es cansancio. ¿Qué tal el vuelo?  
-Horrible, odio volar, pero no importa con tal de verte y pasar unos días contigo.  
-Déjame, te llevaré la maleta.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Mary respiró tranquila al ver donde vivía su hijo. Era una casa formidable y alejada de esa ciudad llena de contaminación y ruido.

-Este sitio me gusta más que tu apartamento.  
-A mi también.  
-Ven aquí.  
-¿Qué?¡  
-Soy tu madre James, estuve doce horas dándote a luz, conozco tus diferentes caras, expresiones y sonrisas. Y lo que veo no me gusta.  
-No soy ningún niño mama.  
-Si te pregunto si puedes llamar a Kate para que pueda verla, ¿qué me dirás?  
-Te daré su dirección, te pediré un taxi y podrás verla.  
-¿Qué ha pasado James?  
-Nada, mama, por favor no…..no quiero hablar de esto.  
-Tardé dos meses en conseguir que me contaras que había pasado cuando lo vuestro terminó. ¿Quieres que me quede dos meses hasta que me lo cuentes?

James miró a su madre y suspiró, ahora recordaba de donde le venía su terquedad. Se acercó y se sentó junto a ella en el sofá.

-Yo ni siquiera pensé que volvería a verla y de repente…..pum…tengo que entrevistarla. Después la he visto un par de veces, una fiesta donde ni siquiera nos hablamos y luego todo el lio con ese médico. Ayer la encontré en un centro comercial y la traje aquí. Estaba hecha polvo, yo ni siquiera sé porque la traje aquí.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga yo?

-El hecho es que estuvimos hablando, me contó que no podía aguantar más, y se puso a llorar. Yo no puedo verla llorar, así que la abracé y te juro que me hubiera quedado así el resto de mi vida.

-James, ¿y luego qué?

-Voy a entrevistar a Jack Shepard mañana, el médico. Se lo dije y por supuesto se enfadó.

-¿Vas a hablar de ella, de su vida privada en la tele?

-Yo no quiero hacerlo, mama. El director del programa me obliga. Pero ahora, tengo ganas de dejar en ridículo a ese maldito doctor perfecto.

-Oh James, no sé cómo lo consigues pero siempre metes la pata hijo.

-Estupendo, ahora mi madre también está contra mí.

-Sabes que tengo razón. Si hubieras hecho lo que tuviste que hacer la primera vez….

-Hay cosas que tú no sabes mama. Así que no me eches la culpa tú también.

-Podías haberte venido con ella. Y lo sabes.

-Resulta que tu querida Kate no estaba en la misma onda que yo.

-Hijo, sabes lo mucho que te quiero y estoy aquí para cuando quieras hablar.

-Ya sabes porque vine aquí. Lo hice por ella. Y ya sabes que lo que me encontré fue que no me necesitaba.

-Tal vez ahora si te necesite.

Si había algo que no deseaba hacer aquella noche era ver aquel maldito programa. Había tenido una comida deliciosa con Jack y le había prometido que no hablaría sobre ella. Era un tipo interesante, pero por alguna razón no podía imaginarse con alguien como él. Pero claro, al ver al presentador del momento con su sonrisa encantadora, sus ojos azules y ese aire de ganador... ¿Quién podía competir con alguien como él? ¿Qué hombre podría superarle? Ella le conocía, conocía a la persona que había tras ese hombre, tras James Ford. Conocía a James.

La entrevista iba bien, Jack parecía cómodo, pero estaba claro que aquellos dos hombres no iban a convertirse en amigos. Algunas risas, aplausos y complicidad con el público fue la tónica hasta el momento. Kate se acercó más a la pantalla y abrió los ojos de par en par cuando una de las chicas del público preguntó.

-Doctor Shepard, ¿qué opina de Kate Austen?

Kate esperó impaciente. Mientras veía como el rostro de Jack se serenaba y parecía tener una respuesta.

-La señorita Austen es una escritora excepcional a la que admiro por su trabajo y a la que tengo en estima por la mujer encantadora que ha demostrado ser.

-Vaya, parece que podría decirse que el amor ha llamado a tu puerta Jack.

-Yo no he hablado de amor, pero he tenido la oportunidad de quedar en alguna ocasión con ella y creo que es formidable.

-¿Ha leído su libro?

-La verdad, es que…..No tengo mucho tiempo libre. Mi trabajo me tiene bastante ocupado.

-¿Es aficionado a la lectura?

-Claro. Que no lea mucho no significa que no me guste.

-Si la señorita Austen nos está viendo, que algo me dice que si….Hola Kate¡-James hizo un gesto hacía la cámara- no creo que le agrade saber que su futuro novio no tiene la menor idea de que va su primer libro.

-¿Se cree todo lo que dice la prensa señor Ford?

-¿Ahora eres tu el que hace las preguntas Doctor Shepard?

-Está bien, usted es el presentador.

-Exactamente. Creo que nos vamos entendiendo. ¿Por dónde íbamos? Si….Kate Austen…..si leyera su libro tal vez pueda descubrir cosas de ella que aún no sabe.

-Según tengo entendido su novela no es autobiográfica.

-Bueno, parece que hay falta de comunicación en esta nueva pareja. Para toda la audiencia y para su conocimiento personal, resulta que la señorita Austen nació y creció en Iowa, igual que su personaje femenino, estudiante de Literatura en Los Ángeles que se traslada a Nueva York para hacer realidad su sueño….¿Qué más?

-Ahora lo recuerdo -Intervino Jack con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.-Mi madre se ha leído el libro y le gusto mucho el personaje masculino, un chico de Jasper, estudiante de Periodismo en Los Ángeles, con el que vivió una romántica y apasionada historia de amor, el personaje femenino, que usted acaba de insinuar que es ni más ni menos que Kate Austen…. ¿Me pregunto quién será ese chico de Jasper?

Por primera vez en su vida como presentador se había quedado en blanco. No sabía qué hacer, que decir. En realidad lo que más le apetecía era partirle la cara a aquel imbécil. Escuchaba por el pinganillo a la redactora que le instaba a seguir.

-Bueno, Bueno…sería mejor si dejáramos la identidad de ese pobre diablo en el anonimato, tal vez si se entera de que su historia ahora vive en las mesitas de noche de muchos hogares, no esté muy contento, ¿no cree….Jack?

-Supongo que sí, seguro que es un infeliz que no fue capaz de hacer feliz a la señorita Austen. Perdió su oportunidad…. ¿Cómo es la Universidad de Los Ángeles Señor Ford?, según tengo entendido coincidió con la señorita Austen en el Campus.

-Doctor Shepard si no le importa me gustaría evitar hablar de mi vida privada.

-¿Eres de Jasper, verdad? Querías saber que había entre Kate y yo, primero deberías hablar de tu relación con ella y después yo te contaré lo que quieras.

-Despidamos al doctor Shepard. Gracias.

-Estamos fuera¡¿Qué coño ha sido esto James?

Kate permanecía con la boca abierta frente al televisor. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, se paro, volvió a sonar. Lo cogió y lo tiró contra la pared, mientras andaba de un lado para otro de la sala. Esto ya había ido demasiado lejos.

James se abalanzó sobre Jack sin ni siquiera importarle que todo el mundo estuviera allí. El guardia de seguridad del plató y el director impidieron el golpe que iba directo al doctor y que impacto en una de las paredes del plató.

-Joder¡  
-James, basta¡  
-Si tanto querías saber de Kate Austen deberías preguntarte a ti mismo porque no está contigo ahora¡  
-Hijo puta¡No hables de ella.  
-Claro, de ella solo puedes hablar tú¡  
-Cabron¡  
-Solo puedo decirte que parece sentirse muy "cómoda" en mi compañía. Es una mujer realmente apasionada. Tal vez has hecho bien en preguntarme por ella. Ahora no solo te odiara, sino que no soportara tu presencia. Estas poniéndome las cosas bastante fáciles.  
-Sacadle de aquí¡  
-James, no entiendo….  
-He dicho que lo saquéis de aquí¡

James vio como sacaban a Jack fuera del plató e intento flexionar la mano. Parecía que tenía algún hueso roto. Se encaminó hacía su camerino, ignorando las miradas de todos los presentes. Podría haberle partido la cara a ese estúpido.

Dos horas en el hospital después entró en su casa. Su madre le esperaba en el sofá. Se acercó y se sentó junto a ella.

-¿Tu mano está bien?  
-Solo está hinchada. No tengo nada roto.  
-Ahora sí que la has liado buena James. Si Kate no quería que hablaran de ella, creo que va a tener dosis extras gracias a ti y a ese médico. Parecíais dos ciervos luchando por la madre de Bambi.  
-Solo que la cierva no es tan dulce y comprensiva como la madre de Bambi.  
-No te burles de mi James.  
-Lo siento. Me voy a la cama. ¿Dijiste que querías ver a Kate? Algo me dice que mañana la veras en todo su esplendor. Buenas noches.  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace unos meses que su falta de sueño se debería a los comentarios y rumores que pululaban por los medios de comunicación, que James estaría metido de lleno en ello y que ese maldito médico airearía su relación con James en plató, se hubiera reído. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ingenua? Era una estúpida, que no controlaba el mundo de la prensa del corazón. Cada vez tenía más claro que ese mundillo le venía grande, ella no pertenecía a ese grupo de carroñeros. Solo quería escribir, ese era su sueño, que la conocieran por su talento, no por su vida privada. Pero todo se había ido al garete y todo por culpa de un hombre. Del mismo hombre que había vuelto a entrar en su vida sin ni siquiera pedir permiso.

Tenía muy claro los pasos a seguir a continuación. No iba a permitir que nadie estropeara su carrera como escritora. Había luchado y trabajado muy duro para que por fin su nombre estuviera marcado en las tapas de un libro. Su teléfono había pasado a mejor vida, pero utilizo el fijo que tenía en su apartamento para hablar con uno de los dos hombres que habían puesto su vida en bandeja a los periodistas que a esas horas estarían investigando sobre el pasado entre el presentador más codiciado de los Estados Unidos y la escritora que había revolucionado la Literatura contemporánea.

Solo ver su nombre escrito en aquella tarjeta, le dio ganas de vomitar. Pero ese era el primer paso y los siguientes iban a ser todavía más importantes.

-Despacho del Doctor Jack Shepard.

-Disculpe, supongo que el Doctor no estará aún en Los Ángeles, le llamaré a su teléfono personal.

-No señorita de hecho acaba de entrar ahora mismo. Enseguida hablará con usted, señorita….

-Soy Martha, una amiga de la familia.

-Buenos días, soy el doctor Shepard, perdone, pero no recuerdo a ninguna Martha….

-Supongo que Kate si te es más familiar…

-Hola Kate, se que….

-No. Escucha. Antes de colgar solo quiero que me escuches. No me importa lo que tengas que decirme. No me interrumpas. Ni siquiera voy a dejar que te disculpes, si es que te sientes arrepentido por algo de lo que paso anoche. Me preguntaste por James Ford en nuestra comida del viernes, y yo te hablé de él, te dije que teníamos un pasado común. Me prometiste que serías discreto. Que no hablarías de mí. Apenas nos conocemos, pero me sentía cómoda contigo. Solo quiero que comprendas que si en algún momento te atreves a mencionar mi nombre públicamente, emprenderá acciones legales contra ti. Hasta siempre Jack.

-Kate…..

Colgó el teléfono y respiró hondo. No es que se sintiera mejor. Ahora tocaba lo peor. A Jack Shepard no le unía nada, pero con James, era totalmente diferente. ¿Por qué había hecho todo esto? ¿Cómo la había lazado a los lobos de esta manera? Se miró al espejo, y lo que vio le recordó a una mujer cansada, agotada y dolida. Tenía los ojos hinchados, enrojecidos, el pelo alborotado y ni siquiera se había parado a cambiarse de ropa antes de dormir. Parecía un fantasma. Se dio una ducha y controlando la ira que se hacía presa de todo su cuerpo, se metió en el coche y se dispuso A ver al hombre que ahora mismo quería golpear hasta dejarle sin sentido.

James había recibido multitud de llamadas durante toda la mañana. La primera de su director, que le había exigido explicaciones por lo ocurrido anoche en el plato. Le había citado mañana a primera hora para una reunión en su despacho. Luego Megan, que había insistido en verle, pero James se negó teniendo en cuenta que su madre estaba todavía con él. La prensa tampoco le dejaba tranquilo así que había apagado el teléfono y cerrado todas las cortinas.

Su madre terminaba de guardar sus cosas en la planta de arriba. Se disponía a bajar hasta la bodega, cuando la puerta sonó con fuerza. Solo había alguien que teniendo un timbre enorme al lado no lo usura y golpeara la puerta con tanta ira. Miró hacía arriba donde su madre se asomó con el rostro asustado.

-No te preocupes, la visita que esperábamos.

James carraspeó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al abrirla, vio a Kate con el rostro enrojecido y respirando con dificultad. Entró, intentando una aparente calma que no tenía, mientras James escondía su mano, no quería tener que explicarle que había intentado pegar a su nuevo novio.

Kate cerro de un golpe la puerta y le miro mientras con un dedo acusatorio le iba golpeando en el pecho, haciendo que James fuera poco a poco retrocediendo.

-Tu¡Maldito Cabron¡Egoísta, egocéntrico, ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? ¿Cómo has podido?¡Te odio¡ ¿Te lo había dicho ya antes, no? Pues que te quede claro James Ford te odio. Eres la persona más horrible y rastrera que he conocido en mi vida….. ¿No vas a decir nada?

-Estoy esperando a que termines.

-Hijo de puta¡Voy a demandarte.

-¿A si? ¿y eso porque?

-Por difamación pública.

-Perdóname Kate, pero yo no he dicho nada, solo hubo una pregunta, referida a tu relación con el médico, que para no tener nada con él, te vas a comer el viernes con el Doctor Risitas.

-Si ¿y qué? Igual que tú te follas a la chica del tiempo de tu cadena, yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que me dé la gana¡

-Sí, pero eso no implica que tengas que hablarle de nosotros. Por eso sabía lo nuestro. y ahora lo sabe todo el mundo.

-Me dijo que no se lo diría a nadie¡

-¿Y tú le creíste? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida Kate?

-Igual que lo fui al estar contigo¡Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir peor en mi vida que tu. Todo el mundo hablará de mí y no será por mi libro, será por lo que tú has hecho.

-No pienso sentirme culpable por algo que no he hecho, me sentí culpable durante dos años, no voy a dejar que esto también sea culpa mía Kate. Además yo también puedo demandarte. Me has usado para escribir un libro.

-Tu nombre no aparece en el libro.

-Es cierto, pero déjame que te lea algo-James cogió el libro y abrió por la página 15_-"Aquel chico rubio de grandes ojos azules o verdes, según la luz que se proyectara en ellos, hermosa sonrisa con hoyuelos y pelo descuidado leía uno de mis artículos junto a su amigo en la biblioteca de la Universidad. Parecía estar siempre enfadado, disgustado con algo, pero cuando sonreía parecía encontrar la calma. Descubrí que era zurdo cuando me escribió la dirección de aquella casa en la que asistiría a mi primera fiesta universitaria. Aquella fiesta que nos unió para siempre."_ La última frase podrías haberla quitado. Si este no soy yo, entonces tengo un gemelo por ahí.

-A efectos legales no puedes demostrar nada.

-Tu tampoco. No he hablado mal de ti. Tal vez deberías tener más cuidado a la hora de elegir a tus novios.

-Eso es lo que me dije después de terminar contigo. Pero ya ves, parece que no he aprendido la lección.

-Es mejor que te marches. Estoy ocupado.

-Sí, estoy segura de estarás celebrando tu gran éxito. Saluda a tu amiga de mi parte.

James sonrió y a punto estuvo de soltar una carcajada. Pero la mirada de odio de Kate le hizo cambiar de idea.

-Puedes hacerlo tú misma.  
-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cerdo? ¿Crees que voy a subir ahí arriba para encontrarme a esa mujer desnuda en tu cama? Eres un pervertido.  
-Kate…  
-No¡ y déjame decirte otra cosa.  
-Yo que tu no diría nada más.  
-Por supuesto que sí. Me parece fatal y ruin por tu parte que después de tu espectáculo de anoche y sabiendo cómo me sentiría estés pasándotelo en grande…..  
-Puedes bajar cariño¡-dijo James con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

Kate le miró con sorpresa. ¿Era cierto que estaría casado? Seguro que era una de esas tías siliconadas y con enormes pechos con el pelo teñido y unas piernas larguísimas. Pero si tenía mujer ¿sabría que la engañaba con Megan? Cuando vio a la persona que bajaba las escaleras, la persona que le sonreía con dulzura y a la que hacía tres años que no veía, su rostro se puso rojo de la vergüenza, miró a James que la miraba con esos ojos que odiaba. Porque en estos momentos le odiaba.

-Hola Kate.  
-Mary….yo…no sé qué decir.  
-Pues no digas nada y ven a darme un abrazo.

Kate se acercó a la mujer y ambas se abrazaron. Si no hubiera tenido madre, nunca se habría sentido sola, teniendo cerca a la madre de James. Incluso a veces, le había pedido consejo cuando había estado con su hijo, antes que a su madre. Aquella mujer la adoraba y ella la quería muchísimo, porque siempre la había comprendido. Mary la miró mientras le secaba una lágrima del rostro.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte. James iba a llevarme a tu casa, pero temía que no quisieras abrirle la puerta.  
-Sí. Siento mi vocabulario de antes.  
-Yo a veces también le mataría.  
-Por si no te has dado cuenta sigo aquí mama.  
-Es cierto. Pensé que ibas a buscar el vino.  
-Alguien me interrumpió.  
-Ve a por él. Kate y yo tenemos que hablar un rato a solas.  
-Estupendo. Mi madre y mi ex novia confabulando contra mí.

Kate se sentó en la cocina mientras Mary terminaba de hacer la comida. Aquella mujer había conseguido tranquilizar su enfado, o tal vez ahora que no tenía a James cerca podía olvidar su objetivo de matarle. Pero su alegría duró poco, ya que él apareció a los pocos minutos, bufando y maldiciendo.

-¿Has aparcado tu coche delante de mi casa?  
-Sí, ¿Dónde querías que lo pusiera? ¿Encima del tejado?  
-Te enseñé la otra entrada. Los periodistas saben que estas aquí.  
-Mierda¡La verdad es que estaba tan cabreada que no me acordé.  
-Genial. Me vine a vivir aquí, para estar tranquilo. Recuérdame que te lo agradezca cuando no pueda dormir o salir de mi casa.  
-Seguro que no te faltaran las visitas.  
-Chicos, la comida está lista.  
-¿Vas a quedarte a comer?  
-Había dicho no, pero viendo que te fastidia, si gracias.

Los tres se sentaron a la mesa, y Mary comenzó a repartir la comida. Kate permanecía en silencio y de vez en cuando le miraba de reojo, para averiguar si realmente le fastidiaba que comiera en su casa o solo era una de sus poses. No parecía tan disgustado. Comenzaron a comer en silencio, hasta que Mary comenzó a preguntar. James estaba preparado, solo esperaba que no se le escapara algunas informaciones que Kate aún no sabía.

-Me he comprado tu libro, después te lo daré para que me lo firmes.  
-¿Vas a venderlo en EBay, mama?  
-Si quisiera vender algo podría vender ese manuscrito que me escribió Kate aquel invierno. Era maravilloso.  
-¿Todavía lo conservas?  
-Por supuesto. Yo soy como James, no me gusta tirar nada.  
-Sí, lo recuerdo.  
-¿Cómo está tu madre? Hace más de un mes que no hablo con ella. (Muy bien mama, acabas de meter la pata).

James miró a su madre y Kate se quedó perpleja mientras le miraba sin saber que decir y sin poder entender porque su madre y la madre de James seguían en contacto.

-Bien. Tengo pensado ir a verlos pronto.  
-¿Vas a ir a Iowa?-preguntó James sin mirarla, intentando disimular la tensión que recorría en ese momento su cuerpo.  
-Sí, eso es lo que he dicho.  
-¿Por qué?  
-¿Por qué echo de menos a mis padres?  
-Esa es una buena razón, ¿no crees James?  
-No he dicho que vaya a hacerlo ahora, en unos meses o no se…..cuando tenga unos días libres. Que no sé cuándo será eso. -Kate se dio cuenta de la hinchazón en la otra mano de James.-¿Qué es eso?  
-No es nada.  
-¿Podemos hablar en privado James?  
-Estamos comiendo Kate. Muy bien. ¿Ves por que era mejor que no se quedara a comer?

Kate comenzó a subir las escaleras con total libertad. Intentó no centrarse en su precioso trasero moviéndose cada vez que subía un escalón y no recordar cómo se veía sin ropa. y sobre todo trató de pensar en el hecho de que su madre estaba abajo y ella estaba ahora mismo sentada a los pies de su cama, mirándole. En otras circunstancias ya sabía lo que hubiera venido a continuación. Pero las circunstancias no eran las propicias. Permaneció de pie a una distancia prudencial.

-Esto es grande.  
-¿Qué pasa Kate?  
-¿Te has pegado con Jack?  
-En realidad, con la pared del plató, me agarraron para que no pudiera tocarlo.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque es un idiota. ¿En serio te gustaba ese tío?  
-Yo nunca he dicho que me gustara. Estabas celoso.  
-Un poco. Pero en realidad quería pegarle por la forma en que habló de ti. Insinuando cosas.  
-Ya te he dicho que no me he acostado con él.  
-Bajemos, la comida se enfría y mi madre está abajo.  
-¿No te recuerda a otra situación parecida? Tu madre abajo en tu casa y nosotros en tu habitación.  
-Teniendo en cuenta que esta es mi casa, han pasado cuatro años y no estábamos precisamente igual que ahora. La verdad es que no tiene nada que ver con aquella situación.  
-¿Por qué mi madre habla con tu madre?  
-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tu madre?  
-Te lo estoy preguntando a ti.  
-Supongo que porque lo único bueno que salió de lo nuestro fue que se hicieron amigas.  
-¿Te duele mucho?  
-No. Vamos, tienes que volver a casa. Veré si no hay periodistas.

Kate se levantó y pasó por delante. Dejó que bajara y cuando estaba fuera de su vista lo hizo él.

Después de terminar de comer y tras media hora esperando, finalmente James tuvo la idea de que se llevara su coche y de ese modo pensarían que era él quien salía de la casa. Además lo haría por la otra puerta, así no la perseguirían hasta su casa.

-Te lo llevaré mañana. Hasta pronto Mary.  
-Ya sabes que puedes venir a Jasper cuando quieras.  
-Tal vez algún día. Que tengas un buen viaje. Gracias James.

Kate salió por la puerta de atrás y James esperó hasta que el coche desapareció en el horizonte. Cuando se dio la vuelta su madre estaba mirándole.

-No digas nada.  
-No hace falta.  
-¿Lo tienes todo? Esperaremos media hora y luego te llevaré al aeropuerto.  
-Por cierto, tengo curiosidad, ¿Te acuestas con la presentadora del tiempo, James?  
-Mama, hoy he tenido suficiente. Te lo contaré otro día. Y gracias por no hablar de Iowa.  
-Casi meto la pata. ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

James se había levantado temprano aquella mañana y se había dirigido directamente hacía las oficinas de Walter sin pasar por su despacho. La hinchazón de la mano había bajado, pero todavía sentía algunas molestias al conducir. Sobre todo aquel coche que no era el suyo sino el de Kate y que estaba adaptado a ella.

Cuando se había montado, le había matado la curiosidad por saber que guardaría en la guantera o que discos tendría en el Cd. Lo último no hizo falta indagar mucho para averiguarlo, porque en cuento metió la llave en el contacto escuchó la inconfundible música de el Boss y algo se le revolvió por dentro. Era la canción "Secret Garden" que tanto había escuchado y que tan significativa era en estos momentos.

Se apoyó contra el reposacabezas y cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba cada palabra y recordaba aquella vez que después de un examen le había llevado a un bar a las afueras de la ciudad y le había enseñado a bailar, y había sido con esta canción. En un principio se había quedado parado, mientras ella insistía En que se moviera. Entonces todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue sentir como se apoyaba en su pecho y dejarse llevar, como ella siempre le decía, por lo que sintiera en ese momento. Y bailó. Cuando la canción terminó y la miró a los ojos supo entonces, sin lugar a dudas, que ya no podría separarse de ella. Que por primera vez estaba enamorado de una mujer. Eso ocurrió antes de las vacaciones de verano. No llevaban ni un año juntos y se había metido en su piel.

_She'll let you in her house/Dejará que entres en su casa.__  
__If you come knockin' late at night/ Si vas a altas horas de la noche.__  
__She'll let you in her mind/Dejara que entres en su mente.__  
__If the words you say are right/Si dices las palabras adecuadas.__  
__If you pay the price/Si pagas el precio.__  
__She'll let you deep inside/ Dejara que te quedes.__  
__But there's a secret garden she hides/ Pero hay un jardin secreto en su interior.___

_She'll let you in her car/Te dejará su coche.__  
__To go drivin' 'round/Para que lo conduzcas.__  
__She'll let you into the parts of herself/Dejará que entres en cada parte de si misma.___

_That'll bring you down/Eso te hará caer.__  
__She'll let you in her heart/ Dejará que entres en su corazón__  
__If you got a hammer and a vise/Si tienes un martillo y un tornillo.__  
__But into her secret garden, don't think twice/Pero en su jardín secreto, no lo pienses dos veces.___

_You've gone a million miles/Has recorrido un millón de millas.__  
__How far'd you get/Cuan lejos habrás llegado.__  
__To that place where you can't remember/Al lugar donde no puedes recordar.__  
__And you can't forget/y no puedes olvidar.___

_She'll lead you down a path/Te dará un camino.__  
__There'll be tenderness in the air/Que sera dulce en el aire.__  
__She'll let you come just far enough/Te dejaré que lleges lo suficientemente lejos.___

_So you know she's really there/Tu sabes que ella está realmente allí.__  
__She'll look at you and smile/Te mira y sonrie.__  
__And her eyes will say/y sus ojos te diran__  
__She's got a secret garden/que tiene un jardín secreto.__  
__Where everything you want/Donde esta todo lo que quieres.__  
__Where everything you need/Todo lo que necesitas.__  
__Will always stay/Siempre estará.__  
__A million miles away/ a un millón de millas._

Abrió los ojos y respiró hondo mientras pasaba las manos por el volante y serenaba su espíritu. Pisó el acelerador y se dirigió a su trabajo. Con ese ánimo se había enfrentado a Walter aquella mañana. Estaba enfadado, podía notarlo. Su secretaría entró y le entregó unos documentos que puso en la mesa. Cuando salió, Walter se sentó e intentado sonar cordial, le miro y se dirigió a él después de unos minutos de tremenda tensión. ¿Iba a despedirle? Bueno, no le sorprendería, después de la que se armó en el plató.

-James….James… ¿Cómo está tu mano?

-Apenas me duele señor.

-Me alegro. ¿Vas a contármelo o espero a los cotilleos de la tarde para enterarme de que pasa con Kate Austen? y no me digas que nada. Por cómo te dirigiste al Doctor Shepard, no creo que solo te caiga bien.

-Mi vida privada no es asunto de la cadena.

-Por supuesto que no. Pero lo que ocurrió el sábado es intolerable. Tu actitud con el invitado fue bochornosa. Los patrocinadores están planteándose seriamente si seguir apoyándonos y sin ellos, el programa se irá a pique.

-Ese hombre me provocó. Se atrevió a hacer insinuaciones sobre mi vida privada en mi propio programa.

-Te ha demandado.

-¿Qué?¡

-Jack Shepard te ha demandado por intento de agresión.

-Esto no es justo. Ni siquiera le he tocado.

-Porque te lo impedimos. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es reconocer que perdiste los papeles. Esta batalla está perdida, además tu mano lo dice todo. La cadena correrá con los gastos. Pero te quedas sin vacaciones.

-Primero, no pienso reconocer nada hasta que no hable con Andrew, segundo, yo no me rindo, así que si ese doctor quiere luchar, lucharé y tercero, no es necesario que corran con los gastos. Esto es asunto mío y es algo personal, más que profesional. Y sobre las vacaciones, ambos sabemos que no es justo y tengo mis derechos.

-James, déjalo así. Esto podría suponer un altibajo en tu carrera.

-Gracias por el consejo. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

-Espero que sepas lo que haces, la cadena se desentiende desde este momento de cualquier relación con este altercado. Estás solo James. Buena suerte.

James salió del despacho y bajó las escaleras hacía su oficina. Pidió a Sally que llamara a Andrew, su abogado, y no le pasara llamadas. Iba a estar ocupado toda la mañana. Entró en el despacho y vio a Megan sentada en la mesa.

-James, llevó media hora esperándote. ¿Qué tal con el jefe?  
-No estoy para fiestas Megan. Voy a recibir una visita, supongo que tendrás trabajo por hacer.  
-No te he visto en todo el fin de semana. Le he dicho a Sally que no deje entrar a nadie y he bajado las persianas…vamos James, te necesito y tu a mi también. Uno rápido y luego iré a verte esta noche y tendremos sexo salvaje.

James se acercó, era tentador, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su estado de ánimo. Llego hasta ella y la beso en los labios con violencia, mientras apretaba sus caderas con las suyas. Y de repente recordó aquella canción. Miró a aquella mujer, y no era ella. ¿Dónde estaban los ojos verdes? ¿Las Pecas? ¿Su sonrisa? No sentía nada cuando estaba con Grace. Buscaba consuelo en su cuerpo, pero después se seguía sintiendo igual de vacío. Notando como las manos de ella viajaban a su entrepierna se separó y le acarició el rostro.

-Abróchate la camisa Megan.  
-¿Qué?¡  
-Te he dicho que estoy ocupado.  
-James...  
-Lo siento. No estoy de humor.  
-¿Nos vemos esta noche?  
-En realidad…creo que es mejor si dejamos de hacer esto.  
-¿Estas enamorado de ella, eh? Bueno, supongo que tendré que sentar la cabeza. Pero ha sido maravilloso James. Sabes cómo tratar a una mujer. Si no sale bien, llámame.

Grace se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios, en el mismo momento En que Kate entraba por la puerta. Kate se quedó parada en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debía cerrar la puerta y esperar? ¿Marcharse a casa? ¿Por qué le hervía la sangre? Ya no quería matarle, al menos aún no. Aquella mujer se giró y la miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa irónica mientras recomponía su cabello. James por su parte no había dejado de mirarla desde el momento En que la puerta se había abierto. ¿Se sentía culpable? No sabía definir lo que veía en sus ojos. Decidió que lo más sensato era entrar y terminar con aquello. De todos modos solo había venido a entregarle sus llaves. Lo que hiciera con aquella mujer ni le iba ni le venía. Era su vida, podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera ¿no?

-Lo siento. Tu secretaria no estaba…  
-No te preocupes, James y yo ya hemos terminado.

Aquella mujer cerró la puerta y los dejó solos. James carraspeo, intentando quitar tensión del ambiente. Kate se acercó, sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Pasa Kate.  
-Yo… lo siento James, no quería interrumpir.  
-No has interrumpido nada.

¿Qué significaba ese "nada"? ¿Qué no tenía nada con ella? ¿O que no estaban haciendo nada? Tal vez lo de hacerlo sobre la mesa de su despacho no era muy apropiado, pero aquella mujer parecía algo acelerada y su camisa estaba algo arrugada para no haber sido nada. "Nada". Esa palabra podía tener tantos significados…

-Te traigo las llaves del coche.  
-Tomo las tuyas.  
-Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya.  
-Jack me ha demandado.  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí, así que si quieres unirte a él en su cruzada contra mí, creo que aún estás a tiempo.  
-Yo no voy a demandarte James. ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
-Estoy esperando a mi abogado. ¿Te importaría quedarte?  
-¿Es tu novia?  
-¿Grace? Ya te dije una vez que no sois de los que tienen novias.  
-Conmigo te arriesgaste, ¿Por qué no con ella? ¿A lo mejor podrías ser feliz?  
-¿Fuiste feliz con Kevin?  
-Me engañó. Solo lo sabe Claire. Le encontré con otra cuando vivíamos juntos. Así que le dejé. ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?  
-Creo que sí. Para contestar a la tuya, hice una excepción contigo y nunca pensé que volvería a decir que no soy de los tipos con novia.

La puerta del despachó sonó justo a tiempo para despertarlos de ese estado de ensoñación e intimidad que se había creado entre ellos. Sally hizo pasar a Andrew y cerró la puerta.

-Andrew, supongo que conocerás a Kate.  
-Señorita Austen, es un placer.  
-Bueno vayamos al grano. Echa un vistazo a esto.

James le dio los documentos para que los revisará, Andrew los estudio uno a uno mientras James le echaba un café a su abogado y otro para él, ya que Kate no deseaba tomar nada.

-¿Intestaste agredirle?

-Me provocó.

-¿James?

-Sí. Estaba diciendo estupideces. El tipo es un imbécil.

-¿Por qué esta ella aquí?

-Resulta que el señor Shepard comió con Kate el viernes y le sacó información sobre nosotros, nuestro pasado….

-Me preguntó si habíamos estado juntos y yo le dije que sí. Me prometió que no se lo diría a nadie, que no lo utilizaría. Pero está claro que me mintió.

-Está claro Andrew, ese tipo iba a por mí. Sabía que iba preguntarle por ella, y no tuvo otra arma para atacarme que esa.

-Sí pero, lo que dijo no es mentira, ¿habéis estado juntos?- Ambos asintieron-no podemos tirar por ahí. Habría otra cosa que hiciera que te pusieras así.

-Insinuó que se había acostado con ella. Y yo sabía que no era cierto. Lo dijo delante de todo el mundo.

-El problema es el vinculo que os une, podrían pensar que Kate te ayuda debido a sus sentimientos por ti.

-No hay ningún sentimiento, ¿verdad Kate?

-No, en absoluto.

-Entonces haré una declaración firmada por la señorita Austen, pero antes tendréis que desmentir los rumores de que existe una relación entre vosotros en la actualidad.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacer eso?

-No sé si habéis visto la prensa esta mañana o las noticias. Pero en todos sitios se habla de vosotros. Si hacéis un comunicado público la declaración de Kate tendrá valor. Sino este caso está perdido James. En realidad hay un intento de agresión, y sin esa declaración no tienes nada.

-Creo que es lo mejor James. Puedo darte el numero de Claire es mi agente y abogado. Así podremos concertar una cita.

-Estupendo Kate, muchas gracias.

-Yo todavía no he dicho nada.

-¿Tienes alguna otra idea?

-Está bien. Esto es una mierda¡

Ni siquiera sabía cómo había conseguido entrar en su apartamento aquella tarde. Los fotógrafos, cámaras y micrófonos aparecían por todos los lados. Las preguntas resonaban aún en su cabeza. Después de una ducha rápida, se sentó en el sofá dispuesta a buscar algo que ver en la tele. Pero salvo la noticia de su relación pasada con James Ford no había nada más.

_"La escritora Kate Austen y el presentador James Ford se conocieron en el año 2005 cuando ambos estudiaban en la Universidad de Los Ángeles. Aunque en un principio se rumoreaba con que solo había sido una relación pasajera, según nuestras fuentes, hemos podido saber que se alojaron en este apartamento número 151 de la calle Atkinson durante un año. Ninguno de los dos ha querido hacer declaraciones al respecto. Lo que sí sabemos es que el coche de Kate estuvo en casa del presentador durante todo el día de ayer y que esta mañana la escritora se ha presentado en el despacho de Ford en presencia de su abogado. ¿Estarán pensando en boda?"_

Miles entró en casa de James con un par de cafés en una mano y el periódico de la mañana en la otra. En él aparecía una foto de los años de la Universidad de ambos. Kate estaba sentada en las piernas de James y ambos sonreían a la cámara. En la otra, se besaban en el césped del campus arropado por las risas de sus compañeros. Miles, supo que James iba a enfadarse mucho cuando lo viera. Así que intentó escondérselo tras su camisa, pero era demasiado tarde. Su amigo estaba mirándole con las manos extendidas.

-Dámelo.

-No dice nada interesante.

-Dámelo Miles ¡

-Te lo leeré. ¿De acuerdo? Dice así: _"James Ford era uno de los estudiantes más guapos del Campus, todas las Chicas querían besarle. Era un mujeriego. Pero después de conocer a Kate, solo veía a través de sus ojos". Elizabeth Campbell. _

-¿Esa zorra ha hablado de mi y de Kate?

-Espera este es mejor: _"Se pasaban todo el día sobándose, era asqueroso, no sé como ella no se quedó embarazada. Solo con mirarse parecía que tenían ganas de hacerlo". (Richard Mallone)_

-Ese tío no me conoce, ¿Quién coño es?

-A lo mejor conocía a Kate. Este es mi favorito: _"Kate era preciosa, la invité un día a salir, pero se negó. Después escuché unos gritos en el baño de una fiesta y me asusté, cuando levanté la cabeza vi a James Ford y a Kate Austen saliendo de la mano de uno de los baños". (Gary Sullivan)._

-Sin comentarios.

-¿Lo hicisteis en los baños de una fiesta? ¿Con todo eso lleno de gente?

-La mayoría estaban borrachos y nos gustaba innovar.

-Ya veo. Espero que no te encuentres de cara con su padre y sepa que te tiraste a su niñita en unos baños públicos.

-Se me hace tarde, tengo una reunión con tu chica, Kate y mi abogado.

-¿Estáis preparando el contrato prematrimonial?

-Muy gracioso.

-Oye James, ¿es verdad que vivisteis juntos?

-Léete el libro de Kate, tal vez te ayude. Nos vemos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Kate terminó de ducharse y enrolló una toalla a su cuerpo. Iba a poner el suelo perdido de agua pero no lograba encontrar la toalla pequeña. Claire estaba sentada en el sofá repasando el documento detenidamente.

-¿Todavía estas así? Llegarán en cinco minutos.  
-No tardaré mucho.  
-¿Así que por eso llevas el pelo rizado?  
-¿Qué?  
-He visto las fotos del periódico. Tenías el pelo rizado en la Universidad, así es como le gustaba a él que llevaras el pelo. ¿Por qué?  
-Eso no tiene nada que ver.  
-Vale, estupendo. Espero que algún día confíes lo suficientemente en mi como para contármelo. Porque ahora mismo se más de ti por lo que cuentan los periódicos que por lo que tú me has dicho.  
-Claire, yo confía en ti. Eres mi única amiga. Pero hay algunas cosas de las que prefiero no hablar.  
-¿Al menos podrías decirme si fue importante o solo un rollete universitario?  
-Fue importante. La persona más importante de mi vida.  
-Bueno, algo es algo, espero, que la persona más importante de tu vida no se ponga como loco cuando lea esto.  
-De eso no estoy tan segura. Voy a vestirme.  
-Muy bien.  
-Claire, cuando esté lista te lo contaré todo, lo que viene en el libro y lo que no.

Media hora después los cuatro estaban sentados en la mesa de la salita discutiendo el comunicado. Claire lo sacó y se lo dio al abogado de James, este le echó un ojo y después se lo pasó a James. Lo leyó, miro a Kate. Lo volvió a leer y volvió a mirar a Kate, pero esta vez con una expresión indescriptible.

-No.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Lo que dice aquí no es verdad.

-Claro que lo es, según mi cliente….

-Claire, no estamos en el estrado, así que llámala Kate y tu cliente no te ha dicho la verdad.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Te lo leeré, esta frase es muy buena, ¿seguro que no la has escrito tu Kate?: _"Ambos dejan claro que no existe ningún vinculo que les una en la actualidad y que la relación que mantuvieron en el pasado fue una relación esporádica, de la que no queda nada, solo una relación cordial y adulta basada en la admiración mutua y el respeto". _¿Qué coño es esto?¡ ¿Relación esporádica?¡

-No pienso contarles mi vida a esos carroñeros.

-Eso me parece estupendo cariño, yo tampoco. Quita la palabra esporádica.

-James si quitamos esa palabra, la imagen que se dará es que en realidad fue algo más duradero.

-Es que lo fue. ¿No se lo has dicho?

-James, por favor.

-Bien. Estuvimos enamorados, si, enamorados. Salimos juntos durante un año y luego nos fuimos a vivir juntos a un apartamento. Eso también duró un año. ¿Se me ha olvidado algo Kate?

-Supongo que podemos quitar esa palabra, ¿verdad señorita Littleton?

-¿Kate?

-Si claro.

-¿Hemos terminado?

-Si James, creo que ya está todo. Realizaré el nuevo documento y te lo mandaré firmado por Kate. Esta es la declaración firmada por Kate con los acontecimientos ocurridos en la comida con Jack Shepard. Por mi parte eso es todo.

-Yo me marchó.

-James, Miles me ha dicho que ibas a cenar con nosotros esta noche, si quieres puedes venirte conmigo.

-Dile que lo dejamos para otro día. Gracias.

Kate se quedó sentada mientras le veía marcharse. Claire la miró y le dio un abrazo y se despidió de ella. Se quedó allí sola con sus pensamientos. Si todo lo que había conseguido solo le había llevado a estar cada vez más sola, ¿habría valido la pena?

James se sentó en la terraza con su libro de tortura habitual, aquel que le recordaba lo que había tenido y que ya no poseía. ¿Esporádica? ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido decir que habían vivido una relación esporádica? ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Desestabilizarle? Porque poco a poco lo estaba consiguiendo. Abrió por el capitulo 12.

_**Capitulo 12. Cambios enrollados en una manta.**_

**FLASHBACK**

_Los Ángeles. Octubre de 2006___

_Kate permanecía envuelta en una manta con el cuerpo totalmente encima del suyo. Acarició su espalda desnuda y le quitó los cabellos que tapaban su rostro.___

_-Por mucho que te aprietes contra mí, no evitaras que me vaya.___

_-Estoy dormida.___

_-Kate, son más de la una. Tengo que irme.___

_-No quiero. No me gusta dormir sola.___

_-Escucha, este fin de semana podíamos alquilar la casa del lago. Solos tú y yo. Sin compañeros de habitación, sin conserjes, sin horarios. ¿Qué te parece?___

_-¿Y después qué? Yo no quiero eso James. Yo no quiero tener dos días enteros contigo sin restricciones, cuando el lunes voy a tener que dormir sola.___

_-No podemos hacer otra cosa Kate.___

_Kate sonrió y le miró con determinación. Se incorporó y él la siguió.___

_-Sí que podemos, puedo buscar un trabajo y tú también.___

_-Apenas nos vemos entre semana, si trabajamos ¿cuándo podremos estar juntos?___

_-No es eso. Yo tengo mi beca y tú la tuya, sé que no nos queda mucho para otras cosas, pero si tuviéramos un trabajo podríamos alquilar un apartamento.___

_-¿Hablas en serio? No podemos permitírnoslo.___

_-Sí que podemos, estudiaríamos por las noches, los dos juntos. Yo puedo trabajar por la tarde, y tú también. Iríamos a clase por la mañana y haríamos el amor de madrugada.- Kate se acercó y le beso detrás de la oreja.- y por la mañana te despertaría con un montón de besos repartidos por tu cuerpo, podríamos ducharnos juntos y me enseñarías a cocinar.___

_Comenzó a bajar hacía su mandíbula y capturó sus labios con los suyos. Deteniéndose en explorar cada rincón de su boca con sensualidad.___

_-Me estas convenciendo, ¿Qué más?___

_Se aproximó a su cuello, llegando hasta su pecho y luego volvió hacía su cara para encontrarse con sus ojos, sin dejar de besarle en los labios.___

_-Podríamos comer desnudos…..y bautizar cada una de las estancias de nuestro nuevo hogar.___

_James la miró, está última parte le había gustado especialmente. Ahora era él el que tomó el control de la situación. La besó con gran necesidad como si llevará días sin hacerlo y luego con ternura, dulcemente.___

_-Me has convencido.___

_Kate se pasó las siguientes semanas buscando como loca un empleo, fue a diferentes tiendas, heladerías, supermercados, cafeterías y nada. Pasaba todos los días por el tablón de anuncios del campus, pero nunca encontraba nada. Hasta que un día, se fijo En que una revista necesitaba a alguien que "supiera escribir sin faltas de ortografía", eso decía el anuncio.__  
__Se presentó en unas pequeñas oficinas que se encontraban en el centro y la señora Wilson, una mujer de 60 años que había sido periodista de televisión le contó que su revista estaba dirigida a mujeres conservadoras que se dedicaban al cuidado de su hogar. Al principio pensó que tendría que escribir artículos religiosos o contra el aborto (algo que le hubiera hecho rechazar el empleo, aunque supondría no poder vivir con James. Ya encontraría otra cosa) pero al final resultó que tenía que escribir y comentar semanalmente recetas de postres del mundo. Empezando con los Crepes franceses. Le pagarían 600 dólares si entregaba el trabajo a tiempo y además organizaba el despacho de la directora. Así que dijo que sí sin pensárselo demasiado.___

_James no estaba muy convencido de que la idea de vivir juntos fuera tan buena. Pasar más tiempo juntos del que pasaban ahora era algo que ambos necesitaban. ¿Pero estarían realmente preparados para un paso tan importante? No quería precipitarse, no con ella. Quería que las cosas fueran poco a poco, pero él era más que consciente de que el único impedimento que existía para no poder vivir con Kate era el miedo que sentía a estar tan necesitado de ella, que ya no concibiera su existencia sin tenerla a su lado. ¿No era un poco tarde para eso? Debía decírselo sin que pensara que no la quería, lo que supondría que por primera vez tendría que pronunciar esas palabras. Así que la esperó a la salida de su última clase en los bancos que rodeaban la facultad.___

_-James¡__  
__-Hola preciosa.__  
__-He conseguido el trabajo, tienes delante de ti a la escritora de recetas de postres del mundo para la revista "Señoras y domingos".__  
__-Que horrible¡__  
__-Lo sé. Pero me pagan seiscientos dólares. ¿Has encontrado algo?__  
__-Todavía no. Kate tenemos que hablar.__  
__-Lo sabía.__  
__-¿Qué sabias?__  
__-No quieres vivir conmigo. ¿Entonces porque me dijiste que sí?__  
__-Creo que tal vez es pronto.__  
__-¿Pronto para qué? No lo es para que estés todas las noches en mi cama. Estupendo James, gracias por decírmelo.___

_Kate se dio media vuelta y se marchó.___

_-Espera Kate.__  
__-Déjame en paz¡__  
__-Joder Pecas¡-La agarró por la cintura y la abrazó.- Te quiero. Te quiero mucho Kate. Y lo único que quiero es estar todo el tiempo contigo. ¿Crees que no deseo más que nada en el mundo tener nuestro sitio para los dos? Solo te estoy pidiendo que me des algo de tiempo. Solo eso.___

_-Es que no soporto que tengamos que estar así. Con los horarios, compartiendo una habitación y saltando por las ventanas. No somos críos James. Pero te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, eso sí en cuanto estés preparado, enrollamos nuestra manta y nos vamos de aquí.___

_-Te lo prometo. ¿Estás enfadada?___

_-Un poco. Pero si me ayudas a escribir mi primera receta, te perdono. Crepes franceses.___

_-¿No tengo otra alternativa?___

_-Me parece que no. Tal vez te deje dormir conmigo esta noche.___

_-¿Crepes franceses? Son mi especialidad. _

Todavía recordaba las recetas de postres del mundo. Y nuca olvidaría el rostro de Kate cuando la llevó a ver su nuevo apartamento. Pero ese era otro Capítulo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Dos días después de recibir el comunicado y firmarlo habían decidido mandarlo a los medios de comunicación para de ese modo, tal vez, conseguir que les dejaran tranquilos y sus vidas tomaran un poco de calma.

Y así fue durante un tiempo, el suficiente para que no se vieran en semanas y decidieran que tal vez verse después de tres años solo les había traído problemas. Kate se centró en las últimas fases de la promoción de su novela, viajando por diversos estados y atendiendo a estudiantes que como ella querían dedicarse a la composición literaria. Se metió tan de lleno en su labor, que durante esos días incluso olvidó los malos momentos vividos con James Ford y Jack Shepard.

James había viajado a Los Ángeles junto con su abogado para llegar a un acuerdo con el doctor Shepard. Mientras viajaba en el avión decidió que leería un Capítulo del libro. Estaba en una de las mejores partes de su historia y sabía que una vez que pusiera los pies en la ciudad, ya no podría leer nada de aquello. La última vez que había volado de Nueva York a Los Ángeles su estado de ánimo no era muy diferente. Se sentía derrotado, perdido y no encontraba ni siquiera algo que pudiera alentar que las cosas fueran a ir a mejor. De eso hacía más de un año.

_**Capitulo 14. Navidad, amor y olor a pintura. **_

**FLASHBACK**

_Diciembre de 2006___

_Se habían despedido en el aeropuerto a mediodía. Ambos se marchaban a sus casas para pasar la Nochebuena con sus padres, y habían decidido celebrar el año nuevo juntos. Así que solo tendrían que estar una semana sin verse. Siete días interminables.___

_Kate llegó a casa casi cuando era de noche. Su madre había preparado una suculenta cena y sus tíos y su prima adolescente también estaba allí. Ayudó a colocar las copas y los cubiertos. Había algo que tenía que decirles y no iba a esperar a mañana para hacerlo. Cuando la mesa estuvo preparada, su padre comenzó a partir el pavo, mientras su madre le pasaba la ensalada. Diane conocía a la perfección a su hija y sabía que algo no estaba bien. Solo esperaba que no fuera a decirle que estaba embarazada. Aunque no la veía más gorda, y su estomago seguía plano, tampoco sus pechos parecía más grandes.___

_-¿Y qué tal en la Universidad?-Pregunto su tía con una sonrisa.__  
__-Muy bien. Tengo un trabajo.__  
__-No nos lo habías dicho cariño.__  
__-Lo sé. No he tenido mucho tiempo. Solo llevo un mes. Trabajo en una revista, escribo y comento recetas de cocina.__  
__-Eso es estupendo.__  
__-James y yo nos vamos a ir a vivir juntos.___

_El silenció fue atronador. Su prima la miró con sorpresa y soltó una risita, mientras sus tíos bebían de sus copas y su padre soltaba la servilleta y se iba hacia la cocina. Su madre le dio una mueca de complicidad y se levantó.___

_-Ven conmigo Kate.___

_Kate la acompañó y ambas se fueron hacía la cocina. Diane cerró la puerta para mantener un poco de privacidad.___

_-¿Cómo que os vais a vivir juntos?¡___

_-Pues eso. Vamos a buscar un apartamento. James ha encontrado un trabajo de camarero en una cafetería que está a dos manzanas de las oficinas de la revista donde trabajo. Así podríamos vernos más. Y ganamos suficiente para el alquiler y nuestros gastos. Lo hemos calculado. Tenemos nuestras becas así que no habrá ningún problema con el crédito de la Universidad…..___

_-¿Por qué esa necesidad de vivir juntos? Solo lleváis unos meses.___

_-Un año papa. Yo le quiero. No quiero estar lejos de él. Y él me quiere, solo queremos ser felices juntos papa. No soy ninguna cría y no estamos haciendo nada malo.___

_-Tal vez es demasiado pronto.___

_-Voy a hacerlo papa. Con o sin tu permiso. De hecho no os lo he pedido, solo os he informado de que me voy a vivir con mi novio y dejo la Residencia.___

_-Está bien. Pero no cuentas con mi aprobación.___

_-Sam…___

_-No Diane. Voy a terminar la cena. Tenemos invitados.___

_-Mama….___

_-Solo está asustado porque su niña pequeña, ya no es pequeña. Se le pasará. Sabía que pasaba algo….y pensé que ibas a decirnos que estabas embarazada.___

_-No¡Somos cuidadosos mama.___

_-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?___

_-Sí. Muy segura.___

_-Entonces vamos a brindar por ello.___

_James miraba a su madre que brindaba junto a su tía Susan y el marido de esta, mientras su primo Stuart y su mujer conversaban en el sofá. Se levantó y se marchó hacía el porche para tomar un poco de aire. ¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora Kate? Eran solo las once. Tal vez estaba en algún bar bailando o a lo mejor se había ido a dormir.___

_-No la encontraras ahí arriba.__  
__-¿Echas de menos a papa?__  
__-Todos los días. Cada vez que me levanto a veces me imagino que voy a encontrármelo en la cocina maldiciendo, en eso se parecía mucho a ti.__  
__-Voy a irme a vivir con Kate. He alquilado un apartamento, pero ella no lo sabe.__  
__-Eso es estupendo cariño. ¿Qué dicen sus padres?__  
__-Su madre no creo que diga nada, su padre….es muy protector. Pero, la verdad es que no nos importa mucho la opinión de nadie. Vamos a hacerlo.__  
__-Estoy tan contenta James. Tienes una chica y estas enamorado de ella. Y ella te quiere, no olvides nunca lo privilegiado que eres.__  
__-Lo sé. Vamos dentro, empieza a hacer frio.___

_Era la noche de fin de año y caminaban por la Avenida Atkinson cuando James le puso las manos en los ojos a Kate.___

_-¿Qué haces?__  
__-Camina. Escalón. Otro. Espera. No los abras.__  
__-¿A dónde me llevas?__  
__-Dame la mano, no los habrás Kate.___

_James abrió la puerta de par en par y la hizo pasar todavía con los ojos cerrados.___

_-Huele a pintura.__  
__-Ábrelos.__  
__-¿De quién es esto?__  
__-Nuestro.__  
__-Oh dios mío¡¿Lo has alquilado? ¿En serio?__  
__-Sí, para ti y para mí.__  
__-Me encanta James¡__  
__-No es muy grande pero está cerca de nuestros trabajos y podemos coger el autobús a dos manzanas de aquí para ir al campus.__  
__-Es perfecto. ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?__  
__-El día que te dije que iba a jugar a baloncesto con Steve, te mentí. Había quedado con el dueño. Lo ha pintado durante las vacaciones por eso huele a pintura.__  
__-Enséñamelo. Vamos, estoy esperando.__  
__-Este es el salón. Aquí está la cocina.__  
__-Donde me harás el café por la mañana.__  
__-Aja. Este es el baño.__  
__-La bañera es enorme¡__  
__-Yo también me he fijado. Era requisito indispensable, para nuestros baños.__  
__-Ya lo creo.__  
__-Y este es nuestro dormitorio.__  
__-Nuestro dormitorio. Creo que voy a llorar. ¿Cuándo podremos vivir aquí?__  
__-Ya estamos viviendo aquí Kate. De hecho, tengo Champagne para celebrarlo. Acompáñame, mademoiselle.__  
__-¿Has aprendido francés gracias a mis recetas?__  
__-Ya sabes que me empapo de todo.___

_James la llevó hasta la cocina y sacó dos copas de un mueble y el champagne del frigorífico. Quitó el corcho y lleno ambas copas.___

_-Feliz Navidad Kate.__  
__-Feliz Navidad James.__  
__-¿De verdad te gusta?__  
__-Mucho.___

_Kate se acercó y le beso. Comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa mientras ella se empapaba de sus labios. Subió los brazos para que pudiera quitarle su vestido. Se quito las medias y las botas y comenzó a desabotonar sus vaqueros.___

_-¿No crees que deberíamos esperar a que sea año nuevo?__  
__-No….___

_Kate le tomó de la mano y le arrastró con ella hasta el dormitorio. Mientras todo el mundo celebraba el año nuevo, ellos hacían el amor. _

James se sentó enfrente de Jack Shepard y a lado de su abogado. El letrado del buen doctor fue el primero en hablar.

-Mi cliente considera que la declaración de la señorita Austen no tiene ninguna validez. Él no la obligo a hacer esas afirmaciones sobre el señor Ford. Fue ella la que abiertamente accedió a contárselo. Por eso no tendremos en cuenta su validez.

-¿No tendrá en cuenta la palabra de una mujer a la que su cliente le insinuó al señor Ford delante de muchos testigos que según sus palabras textuales parecía sentirse "muy cómoda"? Les recuerdo que la señorita Austen y el señor Ford han reconocido públicamente que si mantuvieron una relación en el pasado y se han visto obligados a hacerlo debido a los comentarios que el señor Shepard lanzó sobre mi cliente y su ex novia, la señorita Austen.

-Eso no justifica el intento de agresión por parte del Señor Ford, que si no hubiera sido sostenido por el director del programa y el agente de seguridad del plato, el Doctor Shepard podría haber sido gravemente herido.

-No justificamos dicha agresión. Simplemente su cliente falto al respeto a la señorita Austen en público, falto a su promesa de no desvelar la información que dicha señorita le proporcionó en un encuentro privado y utilizó dicha información para difamar y avergonzar públicamente a mi cliente.

-Mi cliente solicita una indemnización por daños y perjuicios de 50.000 dólares, así como una orden que no permita al señor Ford aproximarse a menos de 500 metros del doctor Shepard.

-Esto es ridículo¡

-Tranquilo James. Mi cliente se compromete a indemnizar a Jack Shepard con una cuantía de 10.000 dólares. Eso es todo.

-¿No están tomando el pelo?

-No hemos viajado desde Nueva York hasta aquí para eso. Si no les parece bien, tendremos que llegar a los tribunales, lo cual me parece ridículo en una cuestión de este tipo y supongo que el doctor Shepard tiene demasiado trabajo como para perder su tiempo en juicios. Con la mala imagen que supone que un médico acuda a los juzgados. Teniendo en cuenta que el Señor Shepard había ingiriendo cantidades de alcohol la noche del sábado previa a la entrevista. De hecho, pidió dos Martini en el Angosta entre las 22:00 y las 23:00 horas, el restaurante que está al lado de los estudios de JKW. Y luego la azafata del programa asegura que le sirvió a las 23:45 un combinado a base de ginebra y limón. La entrevista comenzó a las 12:34 de la madrugada. Yo no me pondría en manos de un cirujano que bebe con tanta facilidad. ¿Y usted doctor Shepard?

El abogado de Jack le miro y luego bajo la cabeza, le dijo algo al oído a su cliente y Jack asintió.

-Aceptamos el trato.

-Señor Murray, Doctor Shepard, es un placer hacer tratos con ustedes.

James se marchó de allí sin ni siquiera mirarle. Y salió rumbo a Nueva York esa misma mañana. Al menos se había librado de ese gilipollas.

Se tumbó en el sofá de su casa, con Botón al otro lado medio dormido. Se disponía a seguir con el libro cuando su teléfono sonó. No conocía el número. Así que pensando que sería la prensa, dejó que siguiera sonando y volvió a tumbarse. Salto el contestador.

-Mierda¡.James, ¿estás en casa? Soy Kate. –Se levanto de un salto del sofá y se fue hacía el teléfono. Parecía algo nerviosa. -Estoy en San Francisco…..esta ciudad es preciosa. He dado una conferencia, se me ha secado la boca. Me acordado de ti, porque he visto un tipo andando por la calle con un perro que se parecía a Botón…..pero no eras tú….de hecho era bastante más mayor que tu….-James sonrió con los dedos cada vez más cerca del aparato-En fin…. ¿Qué tal con Jack? Espero que no le hayas pegado…..solo quería saber que estabas bien….Hasta pronto.

El pitido del contestador sonó y la llamada terminó. Se quedó allí parado unos segundos y luego volvió a escuchar el mensaje una y otra vez, intentado descifrar algo que le dijera lo que necesitaba saber.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Kate entró en la cafetería del hotel y sonrió mientras veía a sus padres sentados a una mesa ojeando el menú para el desayuno.

-Katie¡

Diane y Sam se levantaron y uno a uno abrazaron a su hija.

-Hola. ¿Cómo estáis?  
-Cariño estás preciosa. Menudos zapatos.  
-Sí. Estáis estupendos.  
-Habíamos pospuesto tantas veces el viaje a San Francisco que cuando nos dijeron que ibas a estar aquí pensamos que era el momento.  
-Este sitio es carísimo Kate.  
-Yo me encargo mama. ¿Y cómo va todo por casa?  
-Bien….Todo sigue igual.  
-¿Te acuerdas de la hija del banquero? Va a tener trillizos.  
-Dios mío que horror¡  
-¿Qué tal con James Ford?  
-Sam¡  
-Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas desde que publicaste la novela, hasta habéis hecho un comunicado conjunto. ¿Todo está bien?  
-Como siempre papa.  
-Por cierto, Brandon, el padre de la protagonista de tu libro, tu madre dice que te has basado en mí para hacerlo. Yo no soy tan estricto.  
-Sí que lo eres papa.  
-No recuerdo que reaccionara de ese modo cuando me dijiste que os ibais a vivir juntos.  
-Lo hiciste Sam. De todos modos porque no dejamos de hablar de James….  
-En realidad me gustaría saber porque sigues hablando con Mary Ford.

Sam y Diane se miraron y Kate los miro a ambos sin entender porque sus padres parecían estar ocultando algo. Su madre no había dejado darle vueltas a la servilleta y su padre parecía demasiado alegre para ser lunes por la mañana.

-Bueno…ya sabes, yo…..Mary es una mujer estupenda y nos hicimos amigas. ¿No pensé que te molestaría?  
-Y no me molesta mama. ¿Por qué no he sabido nada de esto hasta hace una semana?  
-¿Has visto a Mary?  
-Estuvo en Nueva York viendo a James el fin de semana pasado, te manda recuerdos y….  
-¿James y tu os veis a menudo?  
-No es lo que pensáis.  
-No pensamos nada Katie. Es tu vida, eres adulta. Creo que debes…

-Señorita Austen tiene una llamada en recepción.  
-Gracias. Enseguida vuelvo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Sam?  
-¿Y tú?  
-Dijimos que dejaríamos que él se lo contara.  
-Me siento fatal, estamos engañando a nuestra hija.  
-No te das cuenta, se ven, estoy segura de que James se lo contara. Si se lo decimos se enfadara muchísimo con él y estropearemos lo que sea que haya entre ellos. Y no pienso hacer eso.  
-¿Pero y si no hay nada? Ya sabes que dijo que iría pronto a vernos a casa. ¿Qué haremos cuando nos pregunte?  
-Ya pensaremos algo.  
-Te lo advierto, si viene a casa se lo diré.

Kate se acercó de nuevo hasta la mesa y vio rostros serios. Su madre apenas había probado los huevos y su padre bebía su segundo café. ¿Desde cuándo bebía café?

-Tengo que irme. Mi vuelo sale en dos horas.  
-No te preocupes cariño. Intentaremos ir a Nueva York.  
-No….yo iré a casa. Estoy deseando tener unos días libres. En cuanto pueda iré a veros, lo prometo.  
-Nunca hemos visto Nueva York, ¿verdad Sam?  
-No creo que me guste Nueva York, según me han dicho está lleno de gente, ruido y contaminación.  
-Nueva York es mucho más que eso. ¿A quién conoces tú en Nueva York?  
-Los Miller...estuvieron... viendo a su nieta una semana, Paul me lo dijo.  
-De verdad que lo siento. Os quiero mucho. Hasta pronto.  
-Cuídate Katie.

-Estupendo Sam, has estado estupendo.  
-Si no hubieras mencionado Nueva York….

Mientras viajaba en el avión, pensaba en el impulso que le había llevado a llamarle, a dejarle aquel mensaje. ¿Habría parecido desesperada, necesitada? Ni siquiera le había contestado. Tal vez estuviera dormido o quizás en alguna de esas fiestas hasta los topes de famosos y mujeres guapas. Eso era, estaba en la cama con una mujer, seguro. ¿Y a ella que le importaba? ¿Por qué le importaba lo que hiciera? ¿Eran celos posesivos? Es decir, ¿solo sentía que estaba perdiendo parte de algo que había sido suyo mucho antes o realmente estaba sintiendo cosas por él?

Luego pensó en su conversación de aquella mañana con sus padres. No parecían muy entusiasmados porque fuera a Iowa. ¿Por qué? Le estaban ocultando algo. Algo que, seguro, estaba relacionado con él. ¿Tendría algún hijo secreto? ¿Estaba casado? La próxima vez que le viera lo averiguaría. Quizás sus padres estaban esperando que él se lo dijera. Muy bien, pues ella iba a preguntar.

Después de un relajante baño se enfundó su camiseta y unos pantalones de pijama largos y se puso a pensar de qué trataría su próxima novela. Se sentó frente al ordenador y puso las manos sobre el teclado. No se le ocurría nada. Tal vez sería mejor dejarlo para mañana, cuando tuviera la mente despejada. ¿Por qué no la había llamado para contestar su mensaje de anoche? ¿Estaba intentando apartarla de su vida? Siguió dándole vueltas a sus pensamientos cuando el telefonillo del portal sonó. Eran más de las diez. ¿Quién sería a estas horas?

-¿Si?  
-Kate, soy James. ¿Puedo subir?  
-Sí, claro.

Kate se quedó de pie frente a la puerta sin saber qué hacer, donde moverse o que decir. Solo "si". Por supuesto que quería que subiera. Llevaba dos semanas sin verle. En realidad diez días desde que tuvieron aquella reunión sobre el comunicado y él se había ido tan enfadado. El timbre sonó y abrió, intentando no parecer sorprendida.

-Hola.  
-Hola.  
-He traído vino.  
-Pasa. ¿Vino para qué?  
-Para celebrar que tu amiguito Jack no se ha salido con la suya.  
-¿En serio? ¿Le has ganado? y no es mi amiguito.  
-Es una forma de hablar Kate. Técnicamente, porque tengo que pagarle 10.000 dólares….

Kate volvió de la cocina con dos copas, mientras James abrió el vino y las llenó. Dándole una a ella.

-Gracias.  
-¿Por qué me llamaste anoche Kate?

La pregunta del millón, la que estaba deseando hacerle, la que ella estaba pidiendo que no le hiciera. James bebió de su copa y se recostó en el sillón, mientras la miraba y esperaba su contestación. Sentados el uno frente al otro, cada uno en un extremo del sofá, aquello parecía más bien un interrogatorio que una conversación cordial. Parece que ella no era la única que quería respuestas. Soltó su copa en la mesita y se cruzó de brazos frente a él. No iba a decirle lo que seguramente quería escuchar...pero...¿Que querría escuchar? Al parecer sí que había sonado a desesperada. Había acudido a su llamada, un poco de vino, esa mirada, un par de sonrisas y podría caer en sus brazos. ¿Era eso lo que él quería? ¿Por eso estaba en su casa aquella noche?

-Solo quería saber cómo había ido todo con Jack. Si os habíais pegado, si te habían metido en la cárcel….  
-Muy graciosa. Ni siquiera me saludo. Se limito a estar sentado al lado de su abogado y mirar por la ventana.  
-He visto a mis padres.

James carraspeó y se incorporó un poco para dejar su copa en la mesa. Su expresión había cambiado. ¿Que estaba ocultando? ¿Y porque la mención de sus padres le ponía tan nervioso? Ahora era él quien se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Has estado en Iowa? (Que la respuesta sea no.)  
-No. En San Francisco. Estaban de viaje.

Gracias. Vio como le miraba, ¿que estaba esperando? Había estado a punto de darle un infarto. ¿Qué quería saber? ¿Porque lo miraba de ese modo, como tratando de buscar alguna respuesta en sus movimientos?

-¿Que tal están?- Ni siquiera la miró mientras le preguntaba.  
-Bien. Pero he notado algo raro. No sé explicarlo. Es como si me ocultaran algo…relacionado contigo.

James sonrió, cogió de nuevo su copa y tomo el último sorbo.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Habéis hablado de mí? ¿Por qué?  
-Me han preguntado por ti, obviamente están al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado. Solo querían saber cómo me encontraba…..Iré directa al grano James.  
-No esperaba menos de ti.  
-¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?  
-¿Algo como qué?

¿Debía decírselo ahora, esperar, dejar que ella sola se montara su película?..."joder¡" ¿Porque se sentía tan culpable? ¿Porque se sentía como un cabrón sin escrúpulos que la estaba engañando? No tenían nada ahora, no tenía porque explicarle los entresijos de su vida. Pero...¿Porque se sentía de ese modo?

Kate se acercó lo suficiente como para que sus rodillas se tocaran. Y él intentó ocultar el escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo al tenerla tan cerca, al sentirla rozando su piel, aunque estuvieran vestidos. Le miró directamente a los ojos y él le sostuvo la mirada, sin dejar de buscar, de preguntar con los ojos, de intentar saber que era lo que quería, lo que ella quería ahora. ¿Sería lo mismo que hace tres años? ¿O todo aquello estaría muerto y enterrado para ella?

-¿Botón es solo tuyo? Es decir, ¿no hay una señora Ford? ¿O un pequeño James? No me importa. Mis padres creen que me sentaría mal. Pero no es así, te lo juro. Es decir, me gustaría que me lo hubieras dicho antes, pero…

Respiró tranquilo y evito sonreír...¿Así que era eso lo que pensaba? Creía que estaba casado, que tenía hijos y que sus padres estaban al tanto de aquella información. Pues si eso es lo que creía, iba a divertirse un poco con la señorita pecosa y sus historias para no dormir. ¿Qué no le importaba? ¿Entonces porque parecía preocuparle tanto que fuera así?

-Sí. Hay una señora Ford.-James miró su reacción y como se le tensó la cara al escuchar aquella noticia. Intentó no reírse, sabía que estaría muerto si se ría de ella.-Está en Jasper, tiene 57 años y se llama Mary.  
-Gilipollas¡-Le tiró con uno de los cojines del sofá, dejando libre la tensión que todo su cuerpo había sentido al escuchar ese "Si".-Eres idiota¡Estoy hablando en serio.  
-No estoy casado, no tengo hijos escondidos y no he matado a nadie. Aunque esto último he estado a punto de no cumplirlo.  
-Entonces no lo entiendo.  
-Tal vez tus padres están preocupados por ti, solo eso. Preocupados porque nos hayamos visto otra vez. (No es el momento Kate, todavía no.)  
-Pues no tienen por qué estarlo. Tú y yo somos dos adultos que saben perfectamente lo que quieren.  
-¿Tu sabes lo que quieres Kate?  
-¿y tú?

Kate se acercó hasta él y le acarició el rostro. Después se acercó hasta sus labios. Le beso. Un beso suave, dulce, que rememoraba en ellos momentos del pasado. Kate presionó sus labios con urgencia, con necesidad, con gran deseo, pero antes de que todo aquello le hiciera perder la cabeza, James se separó y la miro. Ambos respiraban con dificultad. Pero él no era ningún idiota. Kate le deseaba, igual que él a ella. Pero esto no era lo que quería. No quería un revolcón en el sofá, no con ella. Lo quería todo. y ella no estaba aún dispuesta. Tal vez nunca lo estuviera. Igual que no estaba preparada para saber qué le vinculaba a sus padres y a Iowa. Así que se levantó del sofá y se acercó para coger su chaqueta, mientras Kate le seguía con la mirada.

-Es mejor que me marche Kate.  
-No tienes porque hacerlo.  
-¿Esto es lo que quieres?¡ ¿Un revolcón?¡  
-Yo….no se…  
-Exacto. No lo sabes. Podría quedarme, es cierto, podríamos tener sexo, buen sexo, incluso podríamos dormir juntos. Pero resulta que yo si se lo que quiero. Y no es esto. Esto puedo tenerlo con cualquier mujer. Pero esto no es lo que quiero contigo.  
-James…..  
-Y no digas que no sabes lo que quieres. Siempre lo has sabido.  
James cogió su libro que adornaba en la estantería de la sala y se lo mostró.  
-Esto es lo que quieres. Adiós Kate.

Le vio marcharse. Igual que lo había hecho años atrás. ¿Cómo después de tanto tiempo algunas situaciones en sus vidas podrían vivirse de forma tan similar?  
Kate se secó las lágrimas y subió las escaleras. Una vez arriba cerró la puerta de su cuarto y se metió en la cama, intentando averiguar qué era lo que quería.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Apenas había podido dormir aquella noche. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a besarle? ¿Era tan obvio que seguía enamorado de ella? Pues esta vez no iba actuar como ningún idiota, así que si lo que quería era pasar un buen rato que se buscara a otro. O mejor no. No podía, ni quería pensar que pudiese estar con otros hombres. Pero la realidad era que ahora las cosas estaban en el punto que se había prometido que no dejaría que estuvieran.

Se levantó y se fue a caminar por los alrededores de su casa con el perro, un poco de aire puro le vendría bien. Podría despejar su alma y su cuerpo. Pero no tenía mucho tiempo. Por la tarde tendría que acudir esa fiesta en el que su programa recibiría el premio al mejor late Night, y él, el de mejor presentador.

La noche anterior había acudido a su casa con la única intención de verla, charlar un poco y ver cómo estaban las cosas entre ambos. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, ella habría recapacitado y se habría dado cuenta de que no podía vivir sin él, se disculparía por sus errores, él por los suyos. Le contaría todas las cosas que no sabía. Al principio, seguro que estaría algo molesta, pero luego se emocionaría al pensar en la de cosas que podrían hacer juntos en aquel lugar. Podrían vivir felices para siempre. Luego habrían hecho el amor, suave y lento, dejándose llevar por lo que sus corazones les ordenaban, amando cada poro de su piel, cada parte de su cuerpo. Hubieran dormido abrazados, entrelazados. Empezando de nuevo, donde lo dejaron.

...Pero estaba hablando de James Ford y Kate Austen, no de un cuento de hadas. No era algo sacado de la fantasía, sino del mundo real. Y en el mundo real, y más en el suyo, las cosas eran todo meno sencillas.

Al menos tenía un momento para él solo. Se sentó a la sombra de un árbol y sacó el libro. Hacía dos días que no leía. Había avanzado bastante en la trama. Y ahora estaban en el momento más dulce que ambos había vivido. Sus primeros meses compartiendo piso.

-Allá vamos Capítulo 16.

_**Capitulo 16. Cambiar una bombilla puede ser erótico. **_

**FLASHBACK**

_Los Ángeles febrero de 2007_

_Kate permanecía frente a la pantalla del ordenador de su mesa en la editorial de la revista. Llevaba diez minutos mirando el reloj, esperando que dieran las siete para poder tomarse un descanso e ir A ver a James. La receta de esta semana se le estaba atragantando y tenía que tenerla lista para mañana. Hasta las diez no saldría, así que tenía tiempo para acabarla. Si le venía la inspiración. Sonaron las siete en el reloj de su compañera. Se levantó, cogió su abrigo y su mochila y salió corriendo como si fuera a apagar un incendio.___

_Caminó las dos manzanas que separaban sus respectivos trabajos. Llevaba lloviendo una semana, algo no demasiado usual en aquella ciudad. Dejó que dos clientes salieran y luego entró por la puerta. Aquella tarde la cafetería estaba hasta arriba de gente. Se quitó los guantes y se acercó hasta la barra. Sonrió mientras le veía de espaldas preparando dos cafés para llevar para la señora Parson, que cada día a la misma hora pedía lo mismo desde que James había empezado a trabajar allí. Luego, por supuesto, estaban las típicas chicas de menos de dieciocho que parecía que venían a cualquier cosa menos a tomar café. Sobre todo odiaba a aquel grupito de tres, que no dejaban de mirarle y sonreían haciéndose las interesantes.___

_-¿Puede ponerme un café, guapo?__  
__-¿Tu novio sabe que vienes aquí cada tarde para intentar ligar conmigo?__  
__-No es muy celoso, además, es nuestro secreto.__  
__-Me encantan los secretos.___

_Se acercó a ella y le puso el café, mientras sonreía. Su jefe le había dicho que nada de manitas ni besos mientras estuviera trabajando. Así que tenían que aguantar las ganas de hacerlo. Algo que a Kate le resultaba más complicado, puesto que James estaba especialmente guapo con aquel uniforme negro y el delantal blanco.___

_-¿Qué tal las recetas?__  
__-Fatal. La de esta semana es una mierda. No sé que comentar, creo que estoy perdiendo la concentración.__  
__-Yo te ayudaré cuando estemos en casa.__  
__-No. La semana que viene tienes exámenes. Yo lo haré.__  
__-James¡__  
__-Tengo que irme. Nos vemos luego. Te quiero.__  
__-Te quiero. Chao.___

_Esa noche después de la cena, Kate se sentó con una taza de café delante del ordenador. James se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en el hombro. Estaba agotado, y en cualquier momento iba a dormirse allí sentado.___

_-James, vete a la cama.__  
__-Venga empecemos.__  
__-He dicho que no. Tienes que dormir. No tardaré.__  
__-Está bien. Pero si necesitas ayuda, grita.__  
__-Aunque grite estarás tan dormido que no me escucharás.___

_James le dio un suave beso en los labios y luego en la nariz y se marchó. Kate respiró hondo y comenzó a escribir. Eran casi las once, esperaba que antes de la una pudiese estar en la cama, sino no sería capaz de levantarse a las siete para ir a clase. Llevaba una hora trabajando, cuando notó como se le cerraban los ojos. Necesitaba más café. Cogió su taza y se dirigió a la cocina. Apretó el interruptor de la luz y explotó. James escuchó un grito y se levanto de un salto. Kate estaba en la puerta de la cocina. Se acercó hasta ella y la agarro por los hombros.___

_-¿Qué te pasa?¡__  
__-La bombilla ha explotado.__  
__-Joder¡__  
__-Dijiste que si te necesitaba gritara.__  
__-¿Estas bromeando conmigo Kate?__  
__-Me he asustado. He roto la taza, venía a por café.__  
__-Tengo que cambiarla. Ha saltado el automático.__  
__-Iré a por el cepillo.___

_Cuando Kate entró en la cocina, James estaba subido en una escalera. Comenzó a barrer los restos de cristales. Él no se movía, parecía estar esperando algo. Kate le miró y entonces comprendió que estaban a oscuras. Cogió la linterna del mueble y le alumbró.___

_-Podías haberlo dicho.___

_Siguió iluminando y soltó un bostezo. Entonces la luz de la lientera se dirigió hacia otro punto. James estaba en calzoncillos, unos bóxer blancos ajustados, que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación. Tenía el culo más perfecto que había visto jamás en su vida. y las piernas bien formadas, largas y musculosas y….___

_-Kate, ¿Qué estás haciendo?__  
__-Nada.__  
__-Dame luz aquí. y deja de mirarme el culo.__  
__-Puedo mirarte el culo cada vez que quiera. Es mío.__  
__-¿Tuyo? De eso nada. Mi culo es mío, otra cosa es que te lo preste de vez en cuando.__  
__-Muy bien.__  
__-¿Qué significa eso? esto ya está.___

_Kate se acercó y le dio un beso en la rodilla, mientras se marchaba a devolver la luz a la casa. El ordenador se encendió y volvió a su tarea. Siguió escribiendo, mientras sentía como unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura y unos labios recorrían su cuello.___

_-¿Quieres que te lo preste un rato?__  
__-¿Tu culo? No gracias, tengo que trabajar.__  
__-Muy bien señora de las recetas. Mi culo y yo nos vamos a dormir.___

_La alarma de la mesita sonó y se tapó con las sabanas. No era posible que ya fueran las siete. Entre unas cosas y otras, había caído en la cama a la una y media de la mañana. El despertador volvió a sonar. Lo apagó y tiró la colcha hacía atrás. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Podía oír la ducha en funcionamiento y James canturreando algo. Se desnudo y abrió la cortina. Se metió dentro y dejó que el agua la empapara. Cuando había conseguido abrir los ojos bien, se acercó hasta él y le beso.___

_-Buenos días.__  
__-Buenos días asesina de bombillas. _

James se apoyó en la barra mientras bebía su segundo whisky. Walter se había llevado los dos premios, el suyo y el del programa a su coche. La gala había sido aburrida y seria y ahora la fiesta posterior no daba signos de ser mejor. Había tenido que aguantar las conversaciones de Productores y presentadores de su cadena, e incluso las insinuaciones de Grace, que parecía no entender que aquello se había acabado. Mientras bebía un sorbo de su copa, vio a Claire hablando con el chico del tiempo de la competencia. ¿Estaría ella aquí? Claire le vio y le saludo. Él sonrió mientras la veía aproximarse.

-Hola James.  
-Hola Claire.  
-No la busques, no está.  
-No la estoy buscando.  
-Trabaje durante una temporada con Rudy Sanders, de Chanel Five, por eso estoy aquí. ¿Qué tal va todo? Kate me ha dicho que te has librado del médico.  
-Sí, así es. ¿Qué tal con Miles?  
-Muy bien. De hecho no sé si te lo habrá dicho, pero por si acaso lo hago yo, el viernes celebro una fiesta en mi casa, por mi cumpleaños. Estas invitado. Así que te espero.  
-No creo que vaya Claire.  
-Si es por Kate. Mi casa es muy grande, ni siquiera tendréis que cruzaros.  
-Gracias, pero voy a tener mucho trabajo.  
-Sé lo que estás haciendo.  
-¿Qué?  
-Estas intentando que sea ella la que dé el primer paso. Me parece una gran idea. Pero sinceramente, ¿crees que será capaz?  
-Te contaré algo Claire, siempre que he dado yo el primer paso, ella no estaba preparada. Así que esperare a que lo esté. Mientras tanto, esto es lo que hay. Tiene que aprender a dejarse llevar. ella me lo enseño, pero creo que nadie se lo ha enseñado a ella.  
-Eres un romántico James Ford.  
-¿Bailas conmigo Claire?  
-Si, por supuesto. Voy a ser la envidia de las señoras.  
-Y yo me burlaré de tu novio mañana.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

James había sido avisado aquella mañana por el director del programa para una reunión con los jefazos de la cadena. El programa iba de maravilla. Habían recibidos sendos premios y él era considerado como uno de los mejores presentadores y comunicadores de la televisión nacional. Todo eso estaba muy bien. Pero aunque su cuenta corriente estuviera por encima de lo que jamás pensó que ganaría como periodista, se sentía vacio. No era eso para lo que había estudiado, por lo que su madre se había sacrificado, había estado noches en vela, y semanas sin dormir para poder pagar el alquiler, los gastos, asistir a clase y trabajar. Todo ese esfuerzo no se veía compensado con su éxito profesional. Era un éxito de puertas hacia fuera. Para él, su éxito, era otra cosa.

Salió del coche y se metió en el ascensor. Pulso el botón de la planta diecisiete y suspiró mientras escuchaba el patético hilo musical. Las puertas se abrieron y la secretaria le indicó que la siguiera. Se encontró de frente con Walter y el presidente de JKW, ambos con sendos vasos de whisky y ojeando unos documentos.

-Buenos días James. Supongo que recordaras al señor Paterson.-Le saludó Walter, mientras Paterson hacía lo mismo.  
-¿Cómo está señor?-Dijo James mientras le estrechaba la mano. Sólo recordaba haber visto antes aquel hombre y había sido en una fiesta. Si estaba allí, era por algo gordo. No siempre uno tenía el privilegio de codearse con los reyes del mundo de la televisión.  
-Tome asiento James. ¿Una copa?  
-No, gracias.  
-Se que ha sido todo muy precipitado. Debería haberle llamado con mayor antelación, pero estamos prácticamente cerrando la temporada. En mayo termina su contrato.  
-Si lo sé.  
-He estado ojeando las audiencias, desde que usted apareció en Show Night, y la verdad es que es impresionante. Estamos muy contentos con usted, señor Ford.  
-Gracias. Yo también.  
-Por eso Walter y yo hemos pensado renovarle por dos años su contrato y, de ese modo, siga entreteniendo a América la noche de los sábados. ¿Qué le parece? Por supuesto le subiríamos el sueldo y tal vez podríamos considerar la posibilidad, una vez que comencemos a trabajar en septiembre, podríamos darle otro día en la semana.

James se quedó pensativo. ¿No se supone que debería ser la noticia más maravillosa que podrían escuchar sus oídos? Dos años, subida de sueldo, ampliar el programa. Desde luego era una oferta inmejorable. Walter le miró sin comprender que le llevaba tanto tiempo para contestar. Al final James los miró a ambos.

-Es una oferta increíble, les agradezco su confianza. Pero necesito pensar algunas cosas antes de considerar su propuesta.  
-Creo que es una propuesta bastante buena James. No creo que tengas mucho que pensar.-Walter sonrió, mientras rellenaba su copa.  
-Sí que tengo cosas que pensar Walter. ¿Pueden darme un par de semanas para aclararme las ideas? Con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, necesito solo un poco de tiempo.  
-Escuche señor Ford, tómese unos días, descanse. Tomo un poco de aire, váyase a la playa, unos mojitos, unas chicas y lo verá todo de otro modo. ¿De acuerdo?

James salió de las oficinas no muy convencido de que tiempo y pensar fuera lo que necesitara. Era otra cosa. Pero no dependía de él. Así que aquella tarde se tiró en el sofá. No tenía mucho interés en seguir leyendo aquel libro. Leer todo aquello le había hecho ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de Kate. Como se había sentido junto a él, sus primeros besos, su vida en pareja, las risas, los buenos momentos. Todavía quedaban algunos capítulos para que las cosas se pusieran feas. Así que se levantó y lo cogió de la mesita. Miro al perro que levantó la cabeza como si quisiera saber que iba a hacer.

-Este capítulo creo que va a gustarte. Kate en Jasper. Me muero por saber como ha escrito esto.

_**Capitulo 20. Un verano en Jasper o como sentirse en casa en tierra extraña.**_

**FLASHBACK**

_Nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa. Hacía apenas unos días que habían llegado a casa de James y el recibimiento de su madre había sido gratificante, pero saber que en menos de media hora tendría que conocer a parte de su familia, le hacía sentir extraña.__  
__Mary les había dejado la parte de arriba de la casa para ellos, no obstante vivían juntos como pareja, ya no eran solo novios. Así que ella había preparado la habitación de abajo para que tuvieran algo de intimidad, lo que fue de agradecer para ambos. De ese modo no tendrían que asaltar la habitación del otro en plena noche. Mientras ojeaba la televisión, escuchó los pasos de la escalera y James apareció en calzoncillos y con el pelo alborotado por el sueño._

_-¿Qué estás haciendo todavía así? Te he llamado dos veces.-Dijo Kate sin comprender que hacía medio desnudo todavía._

_James se acercó y se abalanzó sobre ella._

_-No…para, tu madre puede entrar en cualquier momento.__  
__-No está, la he visto salir.__  
__-Aún así, bastante vergüenza tengo pasar sabiendo que ella está abajo para que nosotros estemos cómodos.__  
__-Kate, es mi madre, no le importa hacerlo.__  
__-Vístete James.__  
__-¿Estas nerviosa?__  
__-No.__  
__-Mentirosa. Te diré algo. Mi tía Susan es un encanto, es igual que mi madre solo que algo más ruda, los demás no te darán problemas. Stuart mete mucho la pata y puede que quiera saber demasiadas cosas. Pero tú eres Kate. Puedes con todo esto y mucho más.__  
__-Ya me lo dirás cuando conozcas al hermano de mi padre, mi tía y su hija adolescente. Y además tendremos que dormir solos.__  
__-Entonces lo dejaremos para el verano que viene._

_Kate permanecía junto a James sosteniendo su mano, mientras veía dos coches aparcando en la entrada. Cuatro personas se bajaron de cada uno de ellos. La mujer más mayor, la tía Susan, sonrió mientras se acercaba hasta James y le abrazaba con cariño. Luego la miró a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Si que era ruda. Uno a uno fue conociendo a cada uno de los parientes de James y se fueron sentando alrededor de la mesa para empezar a comer. Stuart se levantó y todos le miraron. ¿Qué coño iba a hacer?_

_-Kate mi dedicatoria va para ti.__  
__-Siéntate Stu¡__  
__-Cállate James¡ A ver qué tiene que decirnos tu primo.__  
__-Kate debes de ser la perfección echa mujer, porque creo que le he presentado unas veinte chicas a mi primo desde que le conozco…..__  
__-Veintiuna, te olvidas a la mujer de cuarenta años.__  
__-Aparentaba treinta…Pues eso. Nos alegra mucho perderle de vista por fin….Así que bienvenida a la familia Kate._

_Kate sonrió y chocó su copa con la de Stuart.__  
__Después de una suculenta comida, James conversaba con su tío y uno de sus primos y vio como Kate entraba hasta la cocina llevando algunos platos. Se disculpó y la siguió._

_Kate puso todos los platos sucios en el fregadero y a punto estuvo de romper un vaso cuando sintió unos brazos que la arrastraron hasta la despensa. y después solo la fría pared en su espalda y unos labios que la dejaban sin respiración._

_-James….¿Que…haces?__  
__-¿Tu qué crees?_

_Notó como una de sus manos bajaba hasta el botón de su pantalón, mientras la otra la apretaba por la espalda. Volvió a besarla, está vez su lengua se enroscó con la suya y la camisa cayó al suelo. Él se quitó la suya._

_-No podemos hacerlo aquí.__  
__-Nadie va a escucharnos, están todos pendientes de sus conversaciones.__  
__-Creo que también están pendientes de nosotros ¿no crees?__  
__-Kate…__  
__-Vale. Pero date prisa._

_Ni siquiera fueron conscientes de cómo la puerta se abría. Era demasiado tarde cuando escucharon la voz de Stuart que seguía las instrucciones de alguien de fuera.__  
__-¿En qué estante?...¿El segundo?…Oh dios mío¡__  
__-Cierra la puerta idiota¡__  
__-James….yo…__  
__-Cierra¡_

_Kate se quedó parada, apoyada contra la pared en ropa interior, mientras James se subía los pantalones y buscaba su camisa en el suelo. Le dio la suya. ¿Estaba llorando o se estaba riendo?_

_-¿Te estás riendo?__  
__-Sí.__  
__-Pues no es gracioso. Ahora tendré que aguantar sus bromas el resto de mi vida.__  
__-Tú fuiste quien dijo que no pasaría nada.__  
__-Cállate Kate y vístete, antes de que se lo cuente a todo el mundo.__  
__-Me he dado cuenta de una cosa.__  
__-¿Qué?__  
__-Es la segunda vez que alguien de tu familia nos pilla.-Kate sonrió y empezó a reírse a carcajadas. James la miró y también sonrió. Luego se acercó hasta ella y le acarició la mejilla.__  
__-Te quiero, ¿sabes?__  
__-Aja. Yo a ti.-Kate le dio un suave beso en los labios y abrió la puerta muy despacio. Al no ver a nadie salió e hizo como que fregaba los platos. Unos segundos después lo hizo James, que disimuladamente se sentó en el porche. Suspiró cuando su primo Stuart le dio un saludo en forma de aprobación y luego le giño el ojo._

_Después de aguantar unos días los comentarios y gracias de su primo en relación a aquel pequeño momento en la despensa, fueron invitados a cenar a su casa. Fue una velada interesante y muy divertida. Kate había bebido suficiente vino como para que sus mejillas estuvieran encendidas y resplandecientes por el alcohol. James la miraba mientras terminaban una partida de póker, que por supuesto ella ganó. _

_-Vámonos de fiesta¡-Dijo levantándose de un salto del sillón y acercándose hasta James. Se sentó en su regazo.-James llévame a bailar.__  
__-Este no baila.-Apuntó Stuart.__  
__-Sí que lo hace, pero solo conmigo, ¿verdad Ford?__  
__-Sí, chicos podríamos ir al "Albert", los viernes está lleno hasta reventar.__  
__-Lory, tu odias el "Albert".__  
__-No es cierto. Odio a una de las camareras, pero porque fue tu novia.__  
__-De eso hace siglos.__  
__-Vamos James, vamos a divertirnos. Este es mi último fin de semana aquí.__  
__-Está bien. Adelante._

_Kate se sentó junto a James mientras daba un trago a su cerveza y luego la puso sobre la mesa y se sentó sobre él. Le miro y sonrió. Después le beso, olvidándose de donde estaban y con quien.__  
__-Kate, para.__  
__-Vamos a bailar James. Voy a poner una canción.__  
__-No creo…_

_Kate le arrastró hasta la máquina de discos y fue ojeando una a una la lista. Hasta que la encontró. "Secret Garden" de Bruce Springtein. Metió la moneda y pulsó la tecla. En ese mismo momento comenzaron a sonar los acordes. Le miró y él se hizo el loco. Como si no recordara el preciso momento en que habían bailado aquella canción. Caminó con él hacía la pista de baile y enredó sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Él hizo lo mismo pero en la cintura._

_-¿Te acuerdas como se hace?__  
__-Tal vez. Me gusta esta canción. ¿Tienes algún secreto al que yo no pueda acceder pecosa?__  
__-No. Todo está claro.__  
__-Muy claro._

_James la beso mientras bailaba con ella y olvidaba el resto de personas que también bailaban a su alrededor. Solo podía sentir su corazón latiendo junto al suyo, el sabor de su boca y aquella melodía envolviéndolos a los dos. Si alguna vez alguien le hubiera dicho que querría tanto a una mujer como la quería a ella, le hubiera sido imposible de creer.__  
__Kate se apoyó en su pecho aquella noche. Su primer verano completo en Jasper tocaba a su fin. Pero sabía que no iba a ser el último. Esperaba que al siguiente pudiera volver a bailar con James en el Albert. _

-Pues no volviste Kate. Ese fue nuestro último verano juntos.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

-¿Qué te parece este?-dijo Claire con una sonrisa, mientras le mostraba uno de los vestidos.  
-No me gusta el color. El azul te sienta mejor. ¿Así que estuviste con él?-preguntó Kate con gran curiosidad.  
-¿Con James? Si. Estaba impresionante. Llevaba un esmoquin negro…. y bueno, luego tiene esa mirada y esa sonrisa. Podría ligarse a cualquier mujer de la fiesta.  
-¿Le viste con alguna mujer?  
-Con muchas. Es normal. Un tío soltero, guapo, encantador y con ese aire de Hollywood. Que le echen el ojo no creo que se una novedad, ¿no crees?  
-Se tira a la presentadora del tiempo.  
-Con esa también le vi hablando. Voy a probarme el rojo. ¿Te gusta el rojo?  
-Sí, es bonito.  
-En fin, James es un hombre al que no hay que dejar escapar. Eso hasta la más tonta lo vería. Un hombre como él tiene tantas oportunidades de conocer mujeres, mujeres diversas, que es matemáticamente imposible que no acabe enamorándose de una de ellas.  
-Él no es de los tipos que se enamoran tan fácilmente.  
-¿Se enamoró de ti, no? ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo otra vez?  
-Eso fue diferente.  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías vivido con él?  
-Supongo que porque fue la mejor época de mi vida y recordarla solo me hace saber lo que no tengo. Y lo que nunca tendré.  
-Sabes que eso puede cambiar. Tal vez él solo espera que te des cuenta.  
-¿Qué me dé cuenta de qué?  
-No seré yo la que te lo diga. Me quedo con el rojo. Cuando Miles me vea no me quitará el ojo de encima.

Kate ni siquiera sabía porque llevaba media hora mirando la puerta. Se sirvió una copa mientras veía a Claire y Miles besándose y sonriendo. ¿Por qué era tan fácil para los demás ser feliz? La puerta se abrió y se levantó de puntillas para mirar, pero volvió a su posición anterior de derrota al descubrir que se trataba de un grupo de Chicas, compañeras de Universidad de Claire. No conocía a mucha gente, ni tampoco tenía la menor intención de hacer el esfuerzo de conocerlas. Además aquellos tacones la estaban matando. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala y vio como un hombre se acercaba hasta ella.

-Menuda fiesta, pareces aburrida.  
-No me gustan mucho estas cosas.  
-Sí, se lo que quieres decir. Gente bebiendo, charlando, la música alta…..parece la Universidad, solo que si subes arriba no te encontraras las habitaciones ocupadas.

Kate sonrió sin demasiada gana. Aquel tipo le extendió la mano.

-Greg Anderson. Presidente de Editoriales Plus.  
-Kate Austen, escritora.  
-Me encanta tu novela. Cualquiera que la lea se siente identificado con alguno de los momentos que relatas en ella. El amor, el sexo, la intimidad, el compromiso. El final es desolador.  
-La vida no es fácil. No todas las historias de amor terminan con final feliz.  
-Estoy de acuerdo. ¿y no son precisamente esas historias las que más nos llegan? El drama, la tragedia, el dolor. ¿Vas a continuarla?  
-¿Continuarla?  
-Tuve la sensación, al llegar al final, de que habría una continuación. Un segundo volumen. Como "Reencuentro" o "Anclados en el pasado".  
-No. La historia termina así. ¿Cree que queda un poco floja?  
-No, cariño, no quería dar a entender eso. Pero creo que podría funcionar. ¿Tienes algo en mente? ¿Un nuevo proyecto?  
-Aún no. Voy a tomarme unas vacaciones, para buscar la inspiración.  
-Te dejaré mi tarjeta. Por si acaso quieres continuar esa novela o hacer algo diferente. Un placer Kate.  
-Igualmente Greg.

Kate tomó un sorbo de su copa. ¿Continuarla? ¿Una segunda parte? Esa no había sido su intención al escribirla. Ni de lejos. Era el mejor final. No había otro final posible. Alzó la vista y le vio apoyado en una columna hablando con Miles mientras daba un trago a su cerveza. ¿Cuándo había llegado? Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta mientras conversaba con el editor. ¿La habría visto? ¿Qué debía hacer después de lo que pasó la otra noche? ¿Acercarse? ¿Pasar de él? Claire dijo que estaba esperando que ella se diera cuenta. ¿Qué se diera cuenta de qué? Ella sabía que le quería, no hacía falta que se diera cuenta. Tampoco necesitaba darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos había asumido la responsabilidad en su ruptura. Ella le echaba la culpa a él, y él se la echaba a ella. Así de sencillo. ¿De qué más tenía que darse cuenta?

Se levantó dispuesta a hablar con él cuando vio a Megan acercándose hasta él. ¿La había traído aquí? ¿Claire la había invitado y no le había dicho nada? Le decía algo al oído, mientras le miraba de forma sugerente. Entonces la miró. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos y sintió como el corazón se le salía por la boca. Notó como su pulso se aceleraba. Apartó su mirada de la suya y salió hacía la terraza, necesitaba respirar. Maldito hijo de puta¡

Se apoyó en la barandilla de la terraza y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el aire entrar en sus pulmones.

-Vas a coger una pulmonía.  
-Estoy bien gracias.  
-Claro. Si te tiras desde esta altura, lo único que conseguirás es partirte una pierna.  
-No estoy de humor para tus ironías. He salido porque quería estar sola, si hubiera querido que alguien me acompañara hubiera seguido tu consejo.  
-No estoy con ella.  
-¿Crees que me importa?  
-Si no te importara no me hubieras mirado de esa manera, no sentirías la sangre hervir y no estarías tomando el fresco en una terraza en pleno mes de febrero.  
-¿Por qué ha venido contigo entonces?  
-Yo no he dicho que haya venido conmigo. Supongo que es amiga de una conocida que es amiga del novio de una amiga de Claire. En este mundo las fiestas son todo menos privadas.  
-Me voy a casa. No me encuentro bien.  
-¿Estas enferma? Puedo llevarte.  
-No. James, se acabó lo de llevarme. Pero gracias.  
-Kate….  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Sabes ya lo que quieres?  
-Siempre lo he sabido.

Kate le miró y luego salió de allí con dirección a su casa. No podía soportarlo. Después de tres años, de que la dejara tirada, después de todo este tiempo seguía enamorada de él. Eso era de lo que quería que se diese cuenta. Pues ya se había dado cuenta. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Decírselo? ¿Ignorarle? ¿O afrontar las cosas tal y como eran? Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba descansar de todo aquello. Quizá de ese modo vería las cosas de otra manera. Eso es. Necesitaba un poco de espacio. Tiempo para ella, para estar sola. Olvidarse del trabajo, de Nueva York, la vida pública.

Mañana a primera hora llamaría a Claire. Estaba decidido. Unos días fuera de todo aquello le ayudarían a aclarar sus ideas y ver las cosas de otro modo.

Claire llegó por la tarde y entro con un par de tazas de té. Llevaba en la mano la revista de moda y lo dejo todo en la mesa, mientras veía como Kate se sentaba en el sofá. Jamás la había visto así. Tenía el rostro cansado, apagado y triste. Empezaba a preocuparle que todo aquello repercutiera en su salud. La miró y le apretó la mano con cariño. Kate comenzó a hablar y su agente notó que le estaba costando muchísimo comenzar.

-Si has leído el libro, no hará falta que te cuente los detalles. No fue esporádico o casual, ni siquiera temporal, no fue un capricho, o algo que nació de una noche. Ha sido el amor de mi vida. La única persona que sabe como soy y que mejor me conoce. Por eso, sabe cómo hacerme daño, como hacer que me ponga de los nervios y sabe cómo debe mirarme para que caiga a sus pies.

Kate tomó una respiración fuerte y se limpió una lágrima que caía por sus mejillas. Se acomodó en el sofá y miró a Claire.

-James insistió en que echara una beca. Me trajo la solicitud, yo no quería hacerlo, no estaba convencida, pero al final la eche. Me la concedieron…..Pero en Nueva York, no es Los Ángeles. Me permitía trabajar en una Editorial, escribiendo relatos que se publicarían mensualmente en una revista, mientras terminaba mis estudios de Literatura. Le pedí que se viniera conmigo, solo le quedaban seis asignaturas. Me dijo que no. Él no podía permitirse vivir aquí, su beca era solo para Los Ángeles, yo le dije que le ayudaría, pero era bastante orgulloso. Él se quedó y yo me vine aquí. Durante el primer mes no dejábamos de llamarnos. Un fin de semana se presentó aquí. Discutimos. Porque yo me asuste. Unas noches antes de que me concedieran la beca, encontré un anillo... Iba a pedirme que me casara con él y yo me asusté.

-Kate…..

-No Claire, déjame terminar, necesito contártelo, necesito contárselo a alguien. Cuando vino aquí, yo…..estaba tan ocupada, siempre estaba trabajando y tenía que asistir a algunas fiestas. Él las odiaba. La última noche que dormimos juntos los dos sabíamos que se había acabado. Así que se marchó. Y yo le he odiado durante tres años por haberse marchado, por no haberse venido y él porque le deje, no estaba preparada para dar el siguiente paso. Así es como todo se acabó.

-¿Y ahora que vas hacer?

-Necesito pensar, sola. Así que….me voy a casa. Creo que veré las cosas con otra perspectiva si estoy fuera unos días. Lejos de Nueva York.

-No te preocupes. Hablaré con Ben. Veré si te encuentro un vuelo lo antes posible.

-Gracias Claire.

-Kate, espero que cuando vuelvas sepas lo que quieres. Ser escritora está muy bien, eres muy buena, pero debes buscar tu felicidad. ¿Si no porque has escrito ese libro?

-Parece que lo has entendido.

-Voy a prepararlo todo. Haz las maletas.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

¿Cómo podía hacer tanto calor? Ni siquiera era primavera. Se sentó en el porche, con Botón acostado en el suelo a su lado. Le había costado un ojo de la cara restaurar aquellos muebles del jardín. Pero eran realmente bonitos y muy cómodos. El sol brillaba con fuerza aquella tarde y los manzanos crecían, despacio, pero a buen ritmo. Miró alrededor. Tenía que arreglar las vigas que conectaban con el porche trasero, pintar las dos habitaciones de arriba, comprar más muebles y lijar la puerta del cobertizo. También tenía que elegir la pintura para la fachada del cobertizo. ¿Crema o blanca? Ya tendría tiempo.

Después de hablar con Adam, que era especialista en jardines, había conseguido limpiar todo el terreno de hierbajos con su ayuda. No había sido una tarea sencilla. Dejar aquella casa habitable le estaba costando un riñón y parte del otro y mucho tiempo. Aunque contaba con algunas ayudas. Los muebles de la cocina estaban perfectos a excepción de los electrodomésticos. Un carpintero de la ciudad se había encargado de restaurarlos. Había tenido que remplazar la fontanería de los dos baños y de la cocina y cambiar todo el suelo que estaba podrido. Sin contar con las puertas y la ventanas. No había querido tocar la chimenea, solo le había dado una capa de pintura y la había limpiado.

Otra cosa había sido limpiar aquel cobertizo que estaba lleno de cosas viejas que habrían pertenecido a los anteriores dueños. Algunos de esos artilugios no los había tirado aún, tal vez habría alguien que estuviera interesado en alguno de ellos. El tiempo lo diría. Lo peor había sido elegir los muebles del dormitorio principal y de la salita, menos mal que tuvo alguna ayuda extra. Eso de la decoración no iba con él y mucho menos coordinar todo para que no pareciera salido de una obra picassiana. Al final, había conseguido que aquello pareciera un verdadero hogar. Al menos él lo sentía así. No habría otro lugar en el que pudiera sentirse tan relajado y sereno. Esos días de descanso iban a venirle muy bien para reorganizar algunas cosas. Podría tomar algunas decisiones y pensar que hacer a continuación. No quería pensar en nada en estos momentos. Ahora lo único que quería era seguir respirando aquella paz y terminar su cerveza bien fría mientras leía un nuevo capítulo del libro de la mujer que iba a ser su muerte.

-¿Por dónde íbamos?

_**Capitulo 23. El principio del fin. **_

**FLASHBACK**

_Octubre de 2007_

_Después de un verano maravilloso habían vuelto a Los Ángeles y a sus rutinas universitarias. James estaba en su último curso, así que había estado buscando otros trabajos, sin mucha suerte las primeras semanas. Sin embargo había encontrado una oferta en el tablón de la biblioteca de un periódico de la ciudad que buscaba estudiantes de último curso de Periodismo para su periódico. Le pagarían menos que en la cafetería, al menos hasta que se Licenciara, pero al menos cogiera experiencia y aún así les llegaría para sus gastos. Aunque tuvieran que estar más apretados los próximos meses. Así que se presentó aquella tarde a las oficinas de la revista y tuvo una entrevista con el director. Kate seguía con sus recetas de postres del mundo y le habían subido el sueldo. Las cosas marchaban bien._

_Aquella tarde abrió la puerta del apartamento y la encontró recogiendo la ropa en el dormitorio._

_-Hola preciosa.__  
__-Hola. ¿Por qué no dejas de sonreír?__  
__-Tengo un nuevo trabajo¡__  
__-Es fantástico James¡-Se abrazó a él y le beso con gran cariño.-Te dije que lo conseguirías.__  
__-Tengo otra cosa. Es para ti.__  
__-¿Un perro?__  
__-Kate no podemos tener un perro aquí.- James sacó un papel de su carpeta y se lo mostró.__  
__-¿Qué es?__  
__-Una solicitud, para una beca. Solo se la conceden a estudiantes que están en último curso. Es para una editorial.__  
__-¿En Los Ángeles?__  
__-Eso no lo pone. Supongo que será Estatal. Pero mira, te cubre todos los gastos para terminar tus estudios, mientras trabajas de verdad. Podrás escribir tus relatos y publicarlos.__  
__-¿En serio? Increíble. Pero no.__  
__-¿Cómo que no?¡__  
__-Estaría bien si fuera aquí, pero ¿y si me mandan al otro lado del país?__  
__-Ya pensaremos en eso. Tienes que hacerlo Kate, es lo que siempre has querido.__  
__-Lo sé James. Pero también te quiero a ti.__  
__-¿Y no puedes tener las dos cosas?__  
__-Supongo.__  
__-¿Entonces qué? ¿Lo rellenamos para que el mundo tenga la oportunidad de maravillarse con tu talento?__  
__-Muy bien. Pero cuéntame más sobre ese trabajo nuevo._

_Kate salió de la ducha y entro en el dormitorio. Se puso la ropa interior y luego busco en su cajón, una de sus camisetas. Cuando abrió el cajón metió la mano mientras ojeaba el primer artículo de James. Era buenísimo. Cogió la camiseta y algo cayó al suelo. Se puso la camiseta y dejó la revista sobre la cama. Se agachó y miró debajo. Se levantó de repente sosteniendo una pequeña caja negra. Ni siquiera quería mirar cómo era. Sabía lo que era. ¿Iba a….? No. ella no estaba preparada para esto. Todavía le quedaba un año de Universidad y muchas cosas por hacer antes de convertirse en una mujer casada. Tenía solo veintitrés años. Dejó la caja donde estaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer? En varias ocasiones había tenido la intención de preguntarle por aquella caja, pero luego pensaba que tal vez era mejor si él se lo decía. Al mismo tiempo la idea de que le pidiera un compromiso más serio, sabiendo cual iba a ser su respuesta le hacía sentir enferma. Sabía que iba a hacerle daño, iba a herir su orgullo y no quería hacer eso._

_Dos días después de encontrar aquella sorpresa, el día que nunca deseo que llegará hizo su aparición. Ese día que jamás podría borrar de su memoria y que supuso el principio del final de todo lo que habían compartido esos años. Escuchó la puerta del apartamento abrirse._

_-Kate¡Ha llegado una carta para ti._

_¿Una carta? Solo había una carta que esperaba con angustia, deseo y temor al mismo tiempo. No era una carta, era "la carta". Aquel maldito papel….. ¿Cómo podía algo tan simple, tan sencillo, tan fácil de destruir y tirar a la basura, destrozar y picar los cimientos de su relación? No tenía porque abrirla. Podría tirarla y dejar pasar aquella oportunidad. Pero quería saber la respuesta. Después tomaría una decisión. No tenía que contestar de inmediato._

_-Ábrela¡__  
__-No, hazlo tú._

_Kate cogió el sobre, mientras las manos le temblaban, no solo por el anillo, sino porque rezaba por que no le hubieran concedido esa beca. No quería renunciar a él, pero tampoco podría renunciar a esa oportunidad. James permanecía de pie a su lado, esperando. Kate empezó a sollozar mientras leía para sí misma la contestación._

_-¿Qué dice?¡__  
__-Tenemos el honor de comunicarle que ha sido usted aceptada para la Beca Cornwall….¿En Nueva York?¡__  
__-Vaya¡__  
__-Si….vaya¡__  
__-Nueva York Kate._

_James se acercó y cogió la carta y le echó un vistazo. Luego la dejó en la mesa y entrelazó sus manos con las suyas. Kate ni siquiera podía evitar que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Intentó abrazarla, consolarla, pero ella se lo impidió._

_-Voy a calentar la cena. He hecho un poco de pollo. ¿Puedes poner la mesa?__  
__-Ven aquí Kate.__  
__-El pollo reseco esta asqueroso James, así que no voy a recalentarlo…. ¿quieres una cerveza?__  
__-Kate…..__  
__-Vente conmigo.__  
__-¿Qué?¡__  
__-No quiero que esto acabe, James, vente a Nueva York conmigo.__  
__-No puedo hacer eso. Me quedan seis asignaturas. Tengo un trabajo como periodista. No será para tanto, solo son seis meses.__  
__-Seis meses en la otra punta del país James¡Yo….ni siquiera podemos estar un día sin vernos, que digo días, horas…como….yo….__  
__-No puedo permitirme vivir en Nueva York, ni tampoco la Universidad allí.__  
__-Yo te lo pagaré. Podrías buscar un trabajo allí…..y luego ir a la Universidad….__  
__-Ese dinero es para tus estudios, no sería suficiente.__  
__-James…__  
__-Escucha. Iré a verte siempre que pueda y tú podrás venir aquí. Aunque sea por unas horas, iré a verte Kate.__  
__-¿Me lo prometes?__  
__-Te lo prometo. Este tu sueño, tienes que cumplirlo. ¿Qué son seis meses de nada?_

James cerró el libro y bebió el último trago de cerveza para que el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta al recordar aquel momento se disipara. Su sueño. Lo era, siempre lo había sido, y ahora era una gran escritora, y se sentía tremendamente orgulloso de ella, aunque no fuera capaz de decirlo en voz alta. Lo que ambos habían sacrificado para cumplir sus sueños había sido demasiado importante como para que se dijeran abiertamente que lo que ahora tenían era lo que siempre habían deseado tener. Al menos uno de los dos había logrado su sueño. Tenía un gran trabajo, ¿pero era ese su sueño? Metió el libro en su casa y se montó en la camioneta. Se dirigió en dirección a la Ferretería. Todavía tenía que comprar algunos materiales para arreglar el cobertizo mañana. Entró en la tienda de Morgan y saludo como si tuviera un sombrero de vaquero sobre la cabeza.

-Tengo los tablones James.  
-Bien. También necesitaré un martillo nuevo, lijas y una taladradora, la otra ha pasado a mejor vida.  
-¿Algo más?  
-Pintura de interior. Pero te la encargaré cuando me decida el color, necesito una segunda opinión. Voy a buscar un poco de cola y un destornillador….  
-¿James?

Estupendo. Había venido a descansar, sin que ninguna persona con el apellido Austen le interrumpiera en sus quehaceres. Pero era cuestión de tiempo que los padres de Kate y él se encontraran.

-Buenas tardes Sam.  
-No sabía que estabas en el pueblo.  
-Llegue anoche. Iba a ir a verles, pero he estado algo ocupado.  
-¿Vas a arreglar el cobertizo? He visto todos esos materiales.  
-Sí. Mañana a primera hora. ¿Quiere echarme una mano?  
-Claro. ¿Has hablado con Kate? ¿Sabe que estas aquí?  
-No. Todavía necesita tiempo.  
-La vimos en San Francisco, no creo que pueda seguir ocultándole todo esto. Es posible que venga pronto a vernos.  
-Entonces se lo diré. Hasta entonces, es mejor que no lo sepa.  
-No quiero que sufra James.  
-No se preocupe, yo tampoco. Le espero a las ocho.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Mientras iba montada en la parte de atrás de aquel taxi, observaba el lugar en el que se había criado, donde había crecido y al que no volvía desde hacía un año. Justo el tiempo que había durado su historia con Kevin, bueno, en realidad contando los días y las semanas que habían pasado juntos, podría decirse que habían mantenido una relación durante tres meses y luego sin comerlo ni beberlo estaba trasladando sus cosas a su apartamento.  
Casi nunca estaba en casa. El trabajo le tenía ocupado día y noche. Así fue, como después de dos meses se dio cuenta de que tal vez se había equivocado, que vivir con él no había sido una idea muy brillante. Y luego la noche en la que se disponía a hablar con él para decirle que se había acabado lo había encontrado en el sofá con aquella mujer. Lo único que hizo fue coger las pocas cosas que pudo llevarse esa noche y volver por la tarde cuando sabía que él no estaría. Se sintió aliviada más que triste.  
Después de eso se había centrado en terminar de escribir su novela y eso fue lo que decidió que haría, escribir. Solo tenía a los personajes y el argumento de la historia, pero estaba claro cuál iba a ser la trama. Se inspiraría en su propia vida para crear una novela que llegara al público por su sencillez y por lo dramático del final de los personajes. Aunque, por supuesto, cabía pensar que había algo de esperanza. Al menos en aquella ficción. En su vida las cosas eran diferentes.

Estaba casi llegando a su casa, cuando se dio cuenta de que había una camioneta aparcada en la entrada de los Dawson. No pudo ver mucho, pero si se fijo que la fachada estaba pintada, no había rastro de hierbas. Alguien la había comprado. Aquella casa había vuelto a la vida otra vez. Sintió una tremenda tristeza, por los planes que habían hecho juntos en aquella casa. El taxista paró. Kate recogió sus maletas y miró hacía su casa. Muchas veces había pensado que algún día volvería aquí, con James de la mano. Aquella casa sería de ambos y vendrían a visitar a sus padres de vez en cuando. Despejó su mente mientras subía los escalones de su casa y escuchaba a Patsy Claine en la cocina. Llamó a la puerta con decisión. Su madre abrió y en su rostro no sabía si se fijaba la sorpresa, la alegría o ¿temor? Diane se acercó a ella y la abrazó sin pronunciar palabra.

-Kate¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
-Yo también me alegro de verte mama.  
-Sam¡  
-¿De quién es esta maleta?-preguntó una voz masculina a su espalda.

Kate se giro y vio a su padre con unas tijeras de podar en las manos y una mirada de culpabilidad en el rostro. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

-Hola papa¡  
-No te esperábamos.  
-Por eso es una sorpresa. Parece que no os alegráis mucho de verme. ¿Qué pasa?  
-Entremos Kate.

Sam cogió la maleta de su hija y los tres entraron. Kate se sentó, mientras su madre preparaba la comida. Su padre dejó la maleta en la sala y miró a su mujer, sabiendo que el momento había llegado y que era ahora o nunca. Si no se lo contaban en ese preciso instante, Kate jamás se lo perdonaría. Pero no hizo falta que ninguno de los dos iniciara la conversación, su hija lo hizo por ambos.

-De camino en el taxi, he visto que la casa de los Dawson ha sido reformada. ¿Quién la ha comprado?

-Veras hija…..hay algo que no te hemos contado, no queremos que te lo tomes a mal, aunque entendemos que una vez lo sepas, vas a enfadarte…

La puerta del porche se abrió y un perro entró en la cocina. Kate se levantó y el perro se acercó hasta ella, moviendo la cola en signo de felicidad. Diane y Sam se miraron. Kate observó a aquel perro y lo cogió entre sus brazos. En San Francisco había visto un perro como este y había pensado que era Botón, pero este…Kate miró a sus padres, mientras la puerta del porche se abrió y James apareció llamando al perro.

-Te dije que te quedarás en el maldito coche…..

Kate le miró con sorpresa. ¿Qué demonios hacía él allí? En Iowa. En la casa de sus padres. En su casa. Con su perro. James se quedó perplejo y miró a los padres de Kate y luego a ella, sin saber muy bien que decir. Kate soltó al perro que volvió al lado de su amo.

-Hola Kate.  
-¿Hola Kate?¡ ¿Qué haces aquí?¡

James miró de nuevo a los padres de Kate y estos salieron. James cerró la puerta de la cocina, porque sabía que lo que vendría a continuación eran truenos, relámpagos y centellas. Se sentó enfrente de ella y respiró hondo.

-Vivo aquí.  
-No. Vives en Nueva York, yo he estado en tu casa.  
-La casa de los Dawson es mía.

Kate le miró, intentando buscar un poco de ironía en su rostro. Pero no estaba bromeando. Había comprado la casa. Era suya.

-¿Has comprado la casa de los Dawson?¡- James asintió.-Has comprado la casa de los Dawson¡-Kate empezó a dar vueltas por la cocina. Se quitó la chaqueta. ¿No hacia demasiado calor en aquella cocina? ¿O era solo la ira que se apoderaba de su cuerpo?-¿Cuándo?  
-Hace un año.-Kate volvió a sonreír con ironía.  
-Hace un año….mis padres…..tu madre…..  
-Todos lo sabían.  
-Todos menos yo. ¿Por qué cojones no me lo has dicho?¡ En todos estos meses, ni siquiera has mencionado que hubieras visto a mis padres. Por eso no te interesaba que viniera aquí y mis padres insistían en que no viniese. Por eso sus caras.  
-Fui yo quien les pidió que no te lo dijeran. Así que si quieres buscar culpables, está frente a ti.  
-¿Por qué?  
-¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo?¡ Estabas muy bien hace un año.  
-¿De qué estás hablando?¡  
-Fui a Nueva York, hace un año, después de comprar la casa. Fui a buscarte. Pero parecías feliz….así que cuando volví aquí les pedí a tus padres que no te dijeran nada. No me necesitabas.

**FLASHBACK**

_Diciembre de 2009_

_Si había un lugar donde no quería estar era allí. El taxista le dejó en el motel donde pasaría los próximos dos días. El director del periódico en el que trabajaba desde hacía un año le había enviado allí a cubrir la noticia de la muerte de un hombre que presentaba signos de violencia y que parecía haber sido presuntamente envenenado por su nueva y joven esposa, que tenía un expediente un poco sospechoso. Había trabajado en una residencia de ancianos y dos de ellos habían muerto en circunstancias similares hacía siete años. Pero no reunieron las pruebas suficientes y quedó libre. Al menos era un caso interesante.__  
__Dejó su maleta en el motel y decidió ir a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaría para pasar aquellos días. Solo rezaba por no encontrarse a nadie. En concreto a los Austen._

_Cogió una de las cestas del supermercado, otra de las cosas que detestaba, hacer la compra. Mientras estuvo con Kate, ella se encargaba o lo hacían juntos. Pero después de que todo terminó tuvo que acostumbrarse a hacerlo todo solo. Cuando estaba por el pasillo de los geles de baño, tropezó con un carro. Al levantar la vista, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de una mujer rubia que le miraba con sorpresa._

_-Hola señora Austen.__  
__-James¡ ¿Qué haces aquí?__  
__-¿Puedo invitarle a un café y se lo cuento?_

_Diane le observaba mientras James le contaba como había llegado allí siguiendo la noticia del asesinato de aquel tipo. Él sabía que ella estaba deseando que le contara que había pasado. Hacía casi dos años que no le veía._

_-¿Quiere preguntarme algo, Señora Austen?__  
__-No. Kate ya me lo contó todo. No es necesario.__  
__-Quiero que sepa que nunca deje de quererla.__  
__-Ya...ella tampoco a ti. Pero supongo que necesitáis tiempo o sois demasiados estúpidos, testarudos y egoístas para que uno de los dos de su brazo a torcer.__  
__-¿Le contó lo del anillo? ¿O solo la versión de Kate?__  
__-Me lo contó todo. Por eso estoy enfadada con ambos. Pero sois mayorcitos para saber lo que tenéis que hacer.__  
__-Voy a comprar la casa de los Dawson. No quiero que Kate sepa nada. ¿Me guardará el secreto Diane? Voy a ir a verla.__  
__-Entonces necesitarás su nueva dirección. Se cambió a un apartamento del centro hace unos meses.-Diane sacó su agenda y escribió la dirección de Kate en él. Luego lo dobló y se lo dio.__  
__-Gracias.__  
__-Si ese es el primer paso, guardaré tu secreto.__  
__-Muchas gracias Diane.__  
__-Si vuelves por aquí. Ven a vernos.__  
__-Lo haré._

_El día antes de marcharse, fue él mismo quien quitó el cartel de "se vende" que se encontraba colocado frente a la casa. Ahora le tocaba lo más difícil, buscarla._

_Diane fue muy amable al darle la dirección, pero ya la tenía desde hacía unos días, gracias a su amigo Miles. Pero obviamente no podía contarle que había estado espiando a su hija. Así que aparcó el coche frente a su apartamento. Y sin pensárselo dos veces cruzó la calle y pulso la tecla de su piso. Le sudaban las manos y estaba a punto de hiperventilar. Volvió a llamar, pero no hubo contestación. Tal vez había salido. Esperaría. Así que volvió al coche y puso la radio._

_Empezó a sonar la canción "Always" de Bon Jovi. En ese momento un coche gris se paró enfrente. La vio, saliendo de él. No podía creer que hubiera estado dos años sin verla. Estaba más delgada y vestía muy elegante. Salió del coche. Justo cuando iba a rodear su vehículo, vio a un hombre saliendo del asiento del copiloto. La estaba abrazando, la besaba por el cuello. Ella se reía, mientras abría la puerta. Justo cuando entraban la vio besándole en los labios. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que todo se había acabado. Ella era feliz. Había logrado pasar página. Era el momento de que él también lo hiciera. Estaba claro que lo que una vez existió entre ambos había muerto. _

Kate le miró, mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos. James se levantó, cogió al perro y salió por la puerta. Fue entonces cuando lloró amargamente. Como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, con dolor, con frustración y con impotencia. Entonces su madre entró por la puerta y se abrazó a ella. Kate se deshizo de todo sus miedos y empezó a recomponer su vida a medida que aquellas lágrimas limpiaban su alma.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

Bajó las escaleras después de tomar un baño. Sus padres estaban sentados en la salita con sendas tazas de café, mientras la miraban con cara de preocupación. Kate les dio una sonrisa amarga. La comida había sido algo tensa. Su padre había intentando explicarle lo sucedido, el porqué de su actuación, pero ella no quiso seguir escuchando. Estaba demasiado sorprendida, enfadada, dolida y cansada como para escuchar nada más. Había pensado en volver a Nueva York. Pero habría sido demasiado cobarde o algo inmaduro por su parte. Ya no era una niña y lo de huir se le estaba olvidando. Así que decidió enfrentar aquella situación con toda la madurez que tenía.

Después de comer, subió a su cuarto para descansar y deshacer su maleta. No había sido capaz de cerrar sus ojos. Así que se había metido en la bañera y había intentado alejar sus pensamientos de toda aquello y se había centrado en relajar su cuerpo para prepararse para la siguiente actuación.

Se dirigió hacía la cocina, una vez que estuvo fuera de la vista de sus padres, buscó su chaqueta y sin decir nada salió de casa con un único objetivo: James Ford.

Caminó las dos manzanas que separaban ambas casas e intentó pensar en que decir y como decirlo. Lo suficientemente alto, claro y fuerte como para hacerle daño. Quería hacerle daño, quería que sufriera. Quería golpearle, quería insultarle…quería…Ya pensaría que hacer cuando le tuviera en frente.

Cuando cruzó la esquina, el corazón se le encogió al contemplar aquella casa. No era una casa y ella lo sabía. Era un símbolo. Algo que les recordaba a ambos lo que habían sido y que por mucho que intentaran, no podían borrar. La había rehabilitado. Las ventanas eran nuevas, al igual que el porche. La pintura de la fachada era perfecta, blanca con los ventanales en azul. La hierba está cortada en su justa medida y los muebles del porche eran los mismos en los que se habían sentado las noches que se habían escabullido dentro. Pero estaban como nuevos. Aquel sofá podría contar muchas historias y no precisamente de miedo. No tenía macetas. ¿Qué hombre cuidaba plantas? Y mucho menos él. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta mosquitera cuando los ladridos de un perro la hicieron retroceder.

-Hey¡Soy Kate¡

El perro seguía ladrando hasta que él apareció y le hizo callar. Tenía un cuchillo en las manos y se las limpiaba con un trapo que estaba algo manchado de sangre. Kate le miró, sin saber que estaría viendo en sus ojos, esperaba que ira. El perro los miró a ambos.

-¿Querías algo?  
-Hablar contigo.  
-Estoy ocupado. Y ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decirte.  
-Un poco tarde, ¿no crees?  
-Vamos Botón¡

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó hacía la parte de atrás de la casa. Kate le siguió, si pensaba que iba a dejarla con la palabra en la boca, lo llevaba claro. Había venido a desahogarse, a extender todo su oído sobre él. Necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba que él supiera que le odiaba por esto. No quería que pensara que estaba feliz y contenta y que se tiraría a sus brazos para agradecerle que hubiera ido a buscarla hacía un año y hubiese comprado esta casa. De eso nada. Cuando llegó en el otro lado, le vio agachado…..¿Limpiando peces? ¿Desde cuándo limpiaba peces? ¿Dónde estaba el presentador James Ford, elegante con su smoking, sus trajes caros y su aire de galán? Se pasó delante de él con las manos en las caderas.

-Gracias por la vista Pecas, pero como ya te he dicho estoy ocupado. Aunque es tentador, ¿no querrás que te toque oliendo a pescado?

-No he venido a eso. Ya te he dicho que quiero hablar contigo.

-Bien. Te escucho.

-No sabes hacerlo.

-La verdad es que hace tres años Kate….pero creo que todavía me acuerdo de lo que te gustaba.

-Limpiar peces¡

-Normalmente tu padre lo hace, pero no pensé que te gustaría verme por allí.

-¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Sabías que iba a estar aquí?

-No. Llevo dos días aquí. Vengo de vez en cuando. ¿Quién me iba a decir que estabas aquí?

-¿Miles, tal vez?-James hizo como que no sabía de lo que hablaba, mientras se peleaba con una de las truchas. Kate se agachó y se puso a su altura.- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Al principio, no sabía donde le había visto y luego me acordé. Le vi una noche frente a mi apartamento, apuntando algo. Luego Claire me dijo hace unos días que Miles había estado investigando al Doctor Shepard para darte información. Y entonces lo supe. ¿Me has estado espiando?

-A veces.

-¿Sabes que podría denunciarte?

-¿Y porque no vas y lo haces?¡

-¿Por qué me has estado vigilando?

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien.

-¿Por qué?

-Da igual el porqué, resulta que estabas muy bien. Fin de la historia.

-¿Todo esto lo has hecho tu solo?

-No. Tu padre a veces me ha echado una mano y he contratado a gente para que me ayudaran.

-¿Los manzanos los has plantado tu?

-Sí. ¿Vas a seguir toda la tarde haciéndome preguntas?

-¿No crees que tengo derecho a preguntarte que haces aquí y porque no he sabido nada de esto hasta ahora?

-No¡, no creo que tengas ningún derecho, dejaste de tenerlo hace muchos años, igual que yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti. Compre esta casa porque tenía dinero y hago con él lo que quiero¡ Y no tengo porque contarte porque estoy aquí.

-¿Puedo verla?

-No¡.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es mi casa y yo decidió quien entra en ella.

-¿Y no quieres que entre en ella?

-El día que entrés en ella, deberás estar segura de que quieres entrar…..Y ahora vete, me estas quitando la luz.

-Esto es increíble¡O sea que para que pueda entrar, primero tengo que tirarme a tus brazos ¿o tal vez pasear desnuda por el porche?

-Ves, sigues sin entenderlo. Pero si quieres hacer alguna de las dos cosas…

-El día que me tire a tus brazos será porque he perdido la razón¡

-Estupendo¡

-Claro que si¡

-Entonces hace mucho tiempo que deberías haberlo hecho.

-Que te den¡

Kate se marchó a grandes zancadas de allí y más enfada aún de lo que lo había estado antes de venir. James contempló cómo se alejaba y dio una patada al barreño, tirando el pescado al suelo. Si había venido a descansar, este era el peor sitio que podía haber elegido. Recogió lo que había tirado y entró dentro. En media hora empezaría anochecer, prepararía algo de cena, y aunque había planeado terminarse el libro de Kate en aquellos días, lo que menos necesitaba ahora, era rememorar su pasado común. Así que tendría que pensar algo mejor que hacer.

Kate terminó de cenar y comenzó a fregar los platos. Su padre decidió irse pronto a la cama, ya que al día siguiente tendría día de caza. Diane se acercó hasta Kate, que parecía tener una cuestión personal que resolver con la vajilla. Frotaba con fuerza y estaba segura de que iba a arañarse las manos si continuaba así.

-Déjalo cariño, yo lo haré.  
-Puedo fregar unos platos.  
-Seguro que estas algo cansada…..  
-No mama. Tú no sabes como estoy…..¡  
-Kate…  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué mama?¡  
-Pensé que era mejor que te lo dijera él, que se explicase.  
-¿Qué explicase qué?¡ ¿Qué ha comprado esa casa para torturarme? ¿Qué cada vez que venga aquí tendré que verla y verle a él y volveré a recordar todo lo que tuvimos? ¿Qué no ha tenido el valor en estos meses de contármelo? No te das cuenta, no pensaba decírmelo, lo ha hecho solo porque se ha visto obligado a contarme que estaba aquí.  
-Te voy con Kevin, cuando fue a buscarte. Te vio feliz con otra persona. Dos meses después de comprarla vino a vernos. Nos dijo que te había visto y que no le necesitabas. Que tenías una nueva vida. Y que no quería interferir en ella. Así que…..cuando te vimos en televisión con él…..te llamé para decírtelo…  
-Lo recuerdo.  
-Y luego….pensé que podrías arreglar vuestras diferencias. Solo queríamos ayudarte.  
-Pues no habéis sido de gran ayuda.  
-Lo siento mucho, hija.  
-Todo este tiempo, un año….ha estado aquí, con vosotros, cada vez que ha venido…y yo ni siquiera tenía idea.  
-¿Por qué no preparo un poco de café y nos sentamos en el porche? Hace una noche magnifica.  
-No, mama. Voy a salir a dar un paseo.  
-Son más de las diez Kate.  
-Lo sé. Ya no soy una niña, ¿lo recuerdas mama? Vivo en Nueva York. Estaré bien.

**FLASHBAKCS**

_**Diciembre de 2009**_

_-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo preciosa que eres?__  
__-¿Cuántas copas te has tomado Kevin?__  
__-Solo dos. Ven aquí cariño._

_Kate se acercó hasta él mientras cerraba la puerta del coche. Está era su cuarta cita. Era un hombre agradable e inteligente que la había colmado de atenciones desde el primer momento. Se conocieron en una fiesta hacía un mes y ella después de mucho dudar y pensar había decidido darle una oportunidad. No obstante no había vuelto a salir con nadie desde James, sin contar algún rollete de vez en cuando, pero nada serio. Kevin la agarró por la cintura y la beso apasionadamente. Su boca sabía a whisky, pero se dejó llevar por la sensación. Llegaron hasta la puerta del portal. Kate se separo.__  
__-¿Me dejas que abra la puerta?__  
__-Tienes diez segundos. Nueve, ocho….__  
__-Cállate¡__  
__-Cero¡_

_Kevin la llevó con él dentro. En el ascensor fue muy consciente de cuáles eran sus intenciones aquella noche. y ella no iba poner objeción. Mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento sus manos recorrieron su cintura y notó como subía su falda. Kate se dio la vuelta y beso sus labios con deseo mientras le desvestía y él la acorralaba contra la pared. Cuando empezó a desabrochar su camisa notó una suave brisa entrando por la terraza. Se separo de él y se dirigió hacía el balcón. Al cerrar la puerta, miró hacia abajo, hacía la carretera. Había un hombre de cabello claro que en ese momento entraba en un coche negro. Juraría que…no, eso era imposible. Ni siquiera sabía su nueva dirección…..Pero físicamente era tan parecidos…..Su subconsciente la estaba traicionando. Estaba a punto de tener relaciones sexuales y su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Aún así, sintió una sensación extraña. Era como si…No pudo pensar nada más. Cerró la puerta y las cortinas al mismo tiempo que el coche se marchaba y Kevin la desnudaba._

_Los siguientes dos días los pasó frente a la pantalla de su ordenador con la página en blanco, no era capaz de concentrarse, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad, ¿Cómo iba a concentrarse en escribir un nuevo Capítulo? ¿y si era él? ¿Qué probabilidades había de que un hombre rubio se parara frente a su apartamento a esas horas de la noche?_

_Tenía que encontrarlo. Saber si había estado allí. Tal vez no era tarde. Sabía perfectamente que posiblemente seguía trabajando en el periódico de Los Ángeles, eso era lo que Steve le había dicho la última vez que lo había visto hacía dos meses. Así que solo tuvo que hacer un par de llamadas para averiguar en cuestión de días que se encontraba en Nueva York desde hacía semanas. Se dirigió hacía uno de los locales de moda de la ciudad, uno de esos sitios a los que no dejan entrar a todo el mundo. Solo con invitación. Estupendo. Se puso a la cola e intentó poner su mejor sonrisa. Pero no fue suficiente._

_-¿Su nombre?__  
__-Austen, Kate.__  
__-Kate….Austen….Lo siento pero no está en la lista.__  
__-Vera tengo que hablar urgentemente con una persona, es muy importante.__  
__-Lo siento, inténtelo en otra ocasión señorita.__  
__-Pero….__  
__-Apártese a un lado. Buenas noches señoras._

_Después de venir hasta aquí, no iba volverse a casa en semejante circunstancias. Ya le había dejado marchar una vez, no iba a hacerlo una segunda. Sabía que estaba allí dentro e iba a verlo si o si. Con mucha cautela consiguió llegar hasta la parte de atrás del local. La puerta se abrió de repente y una mujer enorme la miró con extrañeza y la agarró del brazo._

_-¿Dónde te habías metido Anne?¡__  
__-Oh….__  
__-Ponte el uniforme y pica la maldita cebolla de una vez¡__  
__-Si….__  
__-Robert me dijo que eras un poco despistada, pero no tenemos tiempo que perder, si quieres cobrar a fin de mes, claro._

_Kate entró sin saber muy bien qué hacer. La mujer le tiró de mala gana el uniforme de…pinche. Genial, la cocina era su fuerte. Maldito James¡Solo esperaba que estuviera allí, porque si no iba a acordarse de ella y de esa horrible velada. Cuando estuvo presentable cogió un cuchillo enorme y comenzó a pelar las cebollas. Prácticamente en cuestión de minutos estaba llorando. Una chica se le acercó y sonrió._

_-¿Tu primer día?__  
__-Si…__  
__-A todas nos pasa lo mismo. Lávate las manos y refréscate el rostro. Yo terminaré con esto.__  
__-Gracias. Oye…__  
__-Grace.__  
__-Grace, Anne…verás ¿Es un evento importante el de ahí fuera?__  
__-Ya lo creo que sí. Son gente del mundo de la comunicación, periodistas, fotógrafos, prensa en general. Hay gente de la tele.__  
__-Vaya¡__  
__-Es bastante típico en esta ciudad. Algo así como la sal de la vida para esa gente. ¿No has picado muchas cebollas antes, verdad?__  
__-En realidad…. ¿puedes decirme donde está el baño?__  
__-Al final del pasillo, la segunda puerta a la izquierda.__  
__-Gracias, Grace._

_Kate no iba precisamente al baño, se fijó que a través de una de las puertas podía ver la sala de dentro. Se asomó por una de las ventanillas evitando ser vista. Gente elegante, algunas celebrity, a ese periodista le había visto en la portada de una revista de moda. ¿Dónde estaba él? Vio como uno de los camareros se acercaba y se escondió tras unas cajas. Cuando el peligro había pasado volvió a mirar deteniéndose en cada punto de la sala. Dos hombres charlando con una mujer de traje rojo ajustado de largas piernas y….James¡ Era él, sin duda no podía verle bien la cara, porque estaba de espaldas. Pero su silueta y su postura corporal le delataban. ¿Llevaba un smoking? La mujer de rojo se estaba acercando con un disimulo muy mal disimulado. Le puso una mano en el hombro y él se giro. Dándole una de esas sonrisas perfectamente interiorizadas en su ser más profundo. Aquella mujer le estaba diciendo algo al oído y el no dejaba de acariciarle el cuello. Sintió como le temblaban las piernas y su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿A dónde iban? ¿Se marchaban fuera? Vio como aquella mujer cerraba una de las cortinas destinadas a los invitados más vip._

_Por un momento no escuchó nada, no sintió nada, ni siquiera podía respirar. ¿Había sido el mismo hombre el que hacía dos semanas se había presentado en su apartamento? ¿O se lo había imaginado? Al parecer él no la necesitaba para nada. Se lo había montado muy bien. No fue consciente de cuánto tiempo llevaba de pie en aquella puerta hasta que la mujer enorme del principio gritó su supuesto nombre._

_-Anee¡ Maldita sea¡ Vuelve a tu trabajo inmediatamente¡ __  
__-Lo dejo¡__  
__-¿Qué?¡__  
__-No me llamo Anne, soy Kate. Y paso de pelar cebollas.__  
__-Vuelve aquí desgraciada¡No volverás a trabajar en ningún local de esta ciudad, mientras yo puede impedirlo._

_Kate se quitó el uniforme con violencia y salió por la puerta a toda prisa. Mientras regresaba a casa en metro, evitaba que los pasajeros la vieran llorar. Con disimulo se quitó algunas lágrimas y se recostó en el sillón mientras veía como amanecía en Nueva York. _

Kate entró en el bar de Terry al mismo tiempo que las piezas empezaban a encajar en su cabeza. Hace un año. Aquel coche. El mismo coche en el que se había montado dos veces. Era su coche. Había estado allí. Megan, por supuesto. Al verla con Kevin…..Dios¡ ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? ¿Pero que se supone que podría hacer? En Los Ángeles él tampoco estaba solo. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en vez de cerrar la puerta de la terraza hubiera gritado su nombre?


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

James terminó de cenar y se montó en su coche. ¿Por qué demonios había venido a su casa? Ahora sabía lo de Miles. Aunque le hubiera gustado que tampoco se enterara de ese modo de eso. Al igual que lo de la casa. ¿Debería habérselo dicho? Tal vez. Pero ahora no había nada que pudiera cambiar el hecho de que estaban en el mismo sitio y que ella estaba más molesta que nunca con él. ¿En estos meses había habido algún momento En que no lo hubiese estado? No habían dejado de meter la pata, una y otra vez. Desde el momento en que volvieron a verse. Eso es lo que habían hecho. Meter la pata. Aparcó el coche y salió. Hoy más que nunca necesitaba una cerveza o dos o las que fueran. Solo necesitaba quitársela de la cabeza. Dejar de pensar que solo les separaban dos calles. ¿Debería haberla dejado que entrara? No, por supuesto que no. ¿En que estas pensando James? Ella entrara cuando esté preparada.

Se acercó hasta la barra y dos tipos al otro lado le miraron y comenzaron a cuchichear. Terry se acercó con una cerveza y se la puso delante.

-¿Qué hay Terry?  
-¿Esos dos son lo que creo que son?  
-Sí. Periodistas.  
-Entonces he hecho bien.  
-¿Qué?  
-No mires, al final del todo. Aquella chica de la gorra. Es Kate. Esos dos entraron hace media hora. Ella lleva aquí una hora, así que la lleve allí, sobre todo porque es su tercera cerveza.  
-¿Esta borracha?  
-No demasiado. Pero no te muevas de aquí, voy a echar a esos tipos. Hey amigos, lo siento pero será mejor que se marchen.  
-Nos gustaría hacerle unas preguntas al Señor Ford.  
-Me parece que no. James esta tomándose una cerveza tranquilamente, ¿Entendido?  
-Señor Ford¡  
-Estoy de vacaciones chicos, nos vemos en Nueva York.  
-Pero…

James vio como el camarero los echaba y le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento, mientras cogía su cerveza y se dirigía hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Kate, sentada de espaldas a la entrada. Cuando se acercó hasta ella, se sentó en frente. Tenía la cerveza prácticamente entera. Su rostro reflejaba el dolor y la ira que seguramente había estado intentando calmar durante aquella hora en aquel bar, sin éxito. Kate apoyaba su barbilla en una de sus manos, mientras con la otra hacía círculos en los bordes de la jarra de cerveza. James la miraba, esperando que le mandara a paseo. Sin embargo cuando comenzó a hablar lo hizo con calma. Como si hubiera estado esperando a que apareciera.

-Hace un año fuiste a verme…y yo te vi.-La miro con sorpresa, no había signos de burla en su rostro. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?-Yo iba a cerrar la puerta de la terraza. Miré hacía el otro lado de la carretera…y vi a un hombre de pelo rubio….montándose en un coche negro…..no….y no podía pensar que fueras tu…ni siquiera sabias mi nueva dirección…ahora lo entiendo …Miles o mi madre…..da igual…el caso es que cerré la cortina, y tú te marchaste…por segunda vez…..te fuiste….y yo me quede allí y no hice nada…

-¿Por qué no dejas que te lleva a casa?

-No estoy borracha James. He bebido un poco, pero puedo irme yo sola, igual que he venido.

-Resulta que hay algunos a los que les gustaría verte en este estado y mañana publicarlo en sus revistas.

-¿Hay periodistas aquí?

-Sí.

-James….yo…..solo quiero que sepas que no sabias si eras tú….no sabía si realmente querrías volver a verme. ¿Por qué ibas a estar en mi apartamento?...Fui una estúpida….

-No creo que eso ahora importe mucho Kate. Terry te sacará por la puerta del almacén. ¿Puedes levantarte?

-Te he dicho que no estoy borracha¡

-Vale, deja de dar voces.

-Solo, un poco mareada.

James salió por la puerta y pudo ver a esos dos hijos de puta sentados en su coche, aparcado justo en frente del suyo. Sonrió, aunque por dentro querría matarlos y se montó. Arrancó el motor y supo de inmediato que iban a seguirle. Así fue. Dio un par de vueltas por las calles principales, hasta que los despistó y llegó a la puerta del almacén del bar. Salió y Terry abrió y cogió a Kate.

-Puedo hacerlo sola¡  
-Y una mierda¡Gracias Terry.

A pesar de sus protestas la cogió en brazos y la metió a la fuerza en el sillón del copiloto. Ella le miró con odio mientras le seguía con la mirada hasta que entró y se sentó al volante. La miro y le dedicó una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo con esto verdad?  
-Muchísimo. Ahora hazme el favor y compórtate. Agáchate.  
-¿Qué?¡  
-Los periodistas me han estado siguiendo. ¿Te gustaría que nos vieran juntos?

Si las miradas mataran, él ya estaría muerto. Sin embargo, haciendo un esfuerzo y sin rechistar, se escondió como pudo entre el sillón. James se hizo el loco, al volver a verlos esperando al otro lado de la carretera. Echaron un vistazo cuando pasaron por su lado y pareció que había conseguido que no le siguieran.

-¿Puedo levantarme ya?  
-Espera.  
-Si sigo más tiempo aquí, voy a vomitar.  
-Levanta. ¿Estás bien? Pensé que no estabas borracha.  
-El tequila me ha sentado mal.  
-Terry me dijo que solo te habías bebido tres cervezas.  
-Y dos tequilas.  
-Genial. ¿Cómo voy a llevarte así a tu casa?  
-Llévame a la tuya.-dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.-Te prometo que no tocaré nada. No preguntaré. Cuando esté mejor puedes llevarme. Si mis padres te ven entrar conmigo en mi casa así…dejaras de ser su querido James y volverás a ser James Ford de Jasper, estudiante de Periodismo…que se tira a su hija…..  
-Tiraba.  
-Claro…estaba hablando en sentido figurado…  
-Y eso que no estabas borracha.

James dobló la esquina que llevaba hasta su casa, sabiendo que aquello iba a traer consecuencias. Allí estaba él, que había salido hacía una hora a tomar una cerveza tranquilo y volvía una hora después con Kate medio borracha y hablando sandeces. Aunque eran unas sandeces muy divertidas y esclarecedoras. Sin darse cuenta le estaba diciendo cosas muy interesantes. Por lo menos iba a sacar algo bueno de todo eso. Mientras no lo mirara demasiado, estaba a salvo.

Apagó el motor y vio una expresión en el rostro de Kate que no podía descifrar. No sabía si sus ojos estaban brillantes por el alcohol o porque estaba a punto de llorar. Ella se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando, así que hizo lo que siempre hacía en estos casos, decir algo estúpido y que no venía a cuento.

-Me gusta este coche… ¿Cuándo te lo compraste?

James salió y se paró en su puerta, mientras la abría, esperaba que hiciera algún movimiento, pero seguía mirando la casa. Él sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, no era muy diferente de lo que él sentía.

-Vamos…. ¿Tengo que llevarte?  
-No….mira…. ¿ves?-Kate se incorporó y caminaron hacía el porche. Una vez allí miró los muebles del jardín y pensó que era el momento de que dijera alguna sandez, para que él no notara lo mucho que le afectaba estar allí.-Dios¡ ¿te acuerdas de ese sofá?  
-Kate….  
-Sabes aquella noche, la primera vez que hicimos el amor….yo ya te quería…no te lo dije…pero te quería…..yo siempre te quise….  
-Entra. Antes de que me arrepienta.

Kate se fue directa hacía el sofá y se tiró en él. La camiseta se le levantó hasta la altura del ombligo. James miró hacia otro lado para evitar pensar en lo que estaba pensando. Se fue hacía la cocina y llenó una taza de café bien cargado y se acercó hasta ella. Con la pierna le dio un pequeño golpe en la suya para que se incorporara. Kate se sentó y cogió lo que le entregó.

-Esto hará que se te pase antes el pedo.  
-Gracias. Esta preciosa, de verdad. Has hecho un trabajo estupendo. La chimenea…..las has dejado prácticamente igual solo que no tiene polvo….  
-Sí. Oye. Haremos una cosa. Dormirás en mi habitación, hasta que estés presentable y después te llevaré.  
-¿Y si no me despierto?  
-Seguro que lo harás. Es la primera puerta a la izquierda.  
-¿No vas a acompañarme?  
-No. Seguro que la encuentras sola. Conoces esta casa mejor que yo.

Kate se incorporó y puso la taza en la mesa. Luego se paró frente a él y le miró. En ese mismo instante por su mente solo pasaba una idea, pero la desechó en cuanto él ladeo la cabeza y pareció ver algo interesante en el otro extremo de la sala. Definitivamente subió las escaleras y James escuchó la puerta del dormitorio cerrarse y en ese momento pudo respirar.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba durmiendo en aquel maldito sofá, pero tendría que ser suficiente para que aquella voz hubiera vuelto a la cordura y normalidad natural en ella y estuviera zarandeándolo y casi gritándole. El estado de embriaguez había desaparecido. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Kate de pie frente a él. Con una de sus camisetas que le tapaban justamente para adivinar que solo llevaba su ropa interior. ¿Había estado buscando en sus cosas?

-¿Qué haces con mi camiseta?  
-La mía estaba sucia. ¿Cómo querías que durmiera?  
-¿Quieres que te conteste? ¿Qué haces aquí Kate?  
-Son las tres, tienes que llevarme a casa.  
-Ni lo sueñes. Vuelve a la cama.  
-No….mis padres…  
-No te preocupes, les he dicho que estas aquí.  
-¿Cuándo?  
-Mientras estabas arriba. Vuelve a dormir. Podrás irte mañana.  
-No quiero quedarme aquí.  
-Eso deberías haberlo pensado antes de pedirme que te trajera aquí.  
-¿Y porque me has traído?  
-Nada de preguntas Kate.  
-Entonces me iré yo.  
-¿Te has vuelto loca?¡  
-Esto no es Nueva York. No va a pasarme nada.  
-Muy bien. Vete¡  
-Eso voy a hacer¡

James permanecía sentado en el sofá mirándola, mientras ella seguía de pie frente a él con los brazos cruzados y con gesto desafiante. Pero en un solo instante todo cambio. Ella se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y pudo ver el deseo en sus ojos. Se acercó hasta sus labios y le beso. En un principio él se quedó parado, respirando su olor, dejando que le besara. Se había prometido que esto no iba a pasar, pero él sabía que en el momento en que pusiera un pie en aquella casa era cuestión de tiempo. Respondió al beso y se perdió en cada rincón de su boca. No podía parar, no quería parar. Kate se separó de él, buscando algo que le diera la cordura que ella ahora mismo no tenía, pero él estaba más perdido que ella. Levantó los brazos invitándole a que le quitara su propia camisa. Así lo hizo. Y descubrió su cuerpo desnudo, su delicada piel y el sabor dulce de la misma. Con un movimiento rápido él tomo el control y ella se quedó debajo de su cuerpo, ahora fue él quien la besó, quien se aferró a su cuerpo y dejó que se abrazará a sus caderas. Kate siento que perdía el sentido cuando su cuerpo se unió al suyo, sus caricias la hicieron sentir viva, como siempre lo habían hecho, sus besos y sus manos tocaron y acariciaron cada rincón de su cuerpo. Él no sabía lo mucho que le había echado de menos. Había imaginado tantas veces en su cabeza este momento que en lo único que podía pensar era en que no terminara nunca. Aunque sabía de sobra que una vez el momento pasase, todo volvería a ser como antes. Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. Se centró en ella, en su boca, en su cuerpo y en la forma en que le miraba mientras hacían el amor. Esa mirada que había echado en falta todos estos años, esos besos, esas caricias que no había encontrado en otras mujeres. Él lo quería todo de ella. Todo. Y esto solo era una parte. Tal vez la parte más sencilla. Pero lo que él quería era mucho más que esto.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

Kate empezó a desperezarse poco a poco. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, para comprobar que estaba en la habitación de James, desnuda, su cuerpo únicamente cubierto por la colcha. Miró lentamente a su lado, para comprobar que estaba sola. Pero había estado allí, su lado estaba desecho, aunque frio. Tomó conciencia de todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.  
Se había levantado de aquella cama y había bajado las escaleras. Al entrar en la sala le había visto durmiendo en el sofá, con una manta cubriéndole de cintura para abajo. Sus ropas estaban en una silla. Al moverse, la manta también lo hizo y pudo comprobar que llevaba ropa interior y que seguía teniendo el trasero más imponente que había tenido el placer de observar. Se había sentado en el suelo junto al sofá y le había visto dormir. Pensando que tal vez esa era la última oportunidad que tenía de verlo de ese modo. Después de unos segundos de poca lucidez, volvió a tomar conciencia de porque había bajado. Empezó a despertarle. Y luego, sin saber cómo, le había besado, y habían hecho el amor. En aquel sofá.

Luego debió quedarse dormida y él la acostaría, lo que si recordaba es haberse despertado en mitad de la noche, con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Y después se había vuelto a dormir plácidamente.

Se incorporó en la cama. Y por primera vez pudo mirar y observar aquella habitación. Estaba exquisitamente decorada. Los muebles eran muy sencillos, pero realmente hermosos. Se levantó y cogió un albornoz verde que colgaba en una de las perchas del baño. Después respiró hondo y abrió la puerta para enfrentarse a él y ver cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos después de aquello.

Pero la casa estaba en completo silencio. No había ningún ruido que denotara que estuviera por allí. ¿Habría vuelto a Nueva York? Bajó las escaleras. Nada. Al terminar de bajar el último escalón, la puerta principal se abrió y vio entrar a Botón y luego a él. El perro se acercó hasta ella y luego se alejó hacía la sala. Se quedaron de pie uno frente al otro... mirándose. Buscando algo en los ojos del otro.

-Hola.  
-Hola.  
-¿Quieres desayunar?  
-Sí. Gracias.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta la cocina. James dejó la bolsa que había llevado hasta ese momento y empezó a preparar café. Sirvió dos tazas y le dio una a ella junto a dos aspirinas.

-Para la resaca. He comprado bollos. Sé que te gustan.  
-No tengo resaca.  
-Aun así, es mejor que te las tomes.  
-La has dejado muy bonita. La casa.  
-Sí. El dinero hace mucho, supongo. ¿Por qué te has puesto mi albornoz?  
-Mi ropa no estaba arriba.  
-Está en la silla de la sala. Te la habría subido, pero no quería despertarte.  
-¿Puedo darme una ducha?  
-Sí, claro. En el baño hay toallas y todo le que necesites.  
-Gracias.

Kate se levantó y fue a por su ropa, mientras él cerraba los ojos y respiraba hondo. Estaba claro que lo de anoche había sido un error, ella seguía con la misma actitud esquiva, y ahora él no podía quitar de su cabeza las imágenes de la noche anterior.

Ni siquiera había conseguido olvidarla en tres años, ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo ahora? Aquella mañana se había despertado con su cabeza en su cuello y una de sus piernas enrolladas en su cintura, parte de su cuerpo le cubría. ¿Por qué no podría ser siempre así? ¿Por qué no podría despertarse así todas las mañanas? Le había quitado un cabello del rostro y le había besado dulcemente en los labios. Posiblemente no volvería a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo cuando despertara. Se abrazo más fuerte a ella. Y después de unos minutos contemplando su sueño, se había levantado evitando hacer el menor ruido posible. Se había dado una ducha y había salido a pasear con su perro, parándose en la pastelería de la Señora Harrison para comprar algunos bollos de crema, que sabía que le gustaban. A partir de ahora, o tal vez desde siempre, estaba en sus manos. Ella era la que marcaba el ritmo. No sabía que se encontraría al llegar a casa o si ella aún estaría allí. Cuando la vio bajando las escaleras con su albornoz, una sensación de alivio le inundó. Al menos seguía allí.

Kate salió del baño y secó su cabello con la toalla. Tenía su libro en la cómoda. Y lo tenía señalado por la pagina 357. Iba por los últimos Capítulos. "Y eso que decía que no iba leérselo. Ya¡". En la cómoda también había algunas revistas. Pero no eran revistas de ciencia, o de historia, ni siquiera eran tebeos. Eran….."Señoras y domingos". La revista de Los Ángeles en la que ella había escrito durante el último año que pasaron juntos. Las recetas de postres del mundo. Miró las fechas, todas eran del 2007. Eran las revistas de su apartamento. En todas estaban sus artículos.

Y por supuesto, lo que encontró después, hizo que le temblaran las manos. Era su primer borrador. El primer borrador que había hecho sobre una novela, los primeros lienzos de "Creciendo en Octubre". Aquello que comenzó como una diversión entre los dos. Ella escribía, mientras él le preparaba café. Todas las noches durante los últimos meses que vivieron juntos, eso es lo que hicieron. Escribió un boceto y en base a él, escribió esta novela.

Ni siquiera fue consciente de que la estaba observando hasta que carraspeó. Se limpió las lágrimas y lo dejo todo donde estaba. Vio como se acercaba hasta ella, bajó sus ojos para que no la viera así. James cogió el borrador.

-Iba a devolvértelo. Iba a llevármelo a Nueva York, por eso estaba aquí y también tus revistas. Pensé que querrías tenerlas.

-Puedes quedártelo. Yo…..creo que será mejor si me marcho. Seguro que tienes cosas que hacer.

-Kate…. ¿Porque lo hiciste?

-¿Por qué hice qué?-Le miró a los ojos, haciéndole entender que no tenía ningún sentido que le hiciera esa pregunta. ¿No era bastante evidente porque lo había hecho?

-¿Por qué hiciste el amor conmigo anoche? ¿Por qué te quedaste? ¿Por qué sigues aquí?-Se cruzó de brazos frente a ella, esperando una respuesta. No iba a dejar que se fuera tan fácilmente, quería saber y quería saberlo ahora.

-Son muchas preguntas, ¿no crees?-Sonrió amargamente, intentando no parecer tan nerviosa.

-Buena respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?¡ ¿Por qué lo hiciste tú?¡

-Ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Sí, yo siempre tengo que suponer lo que tú supones y así los dos estamos contentos. Lo hice porque quise, porque te deseaba, igual que tu a mí. Por eso me abrazaste mientras dormíamos, porque sigues enamorado de mí y yo de ti. Pero eso no es suficiente. No lo es para mí y no lo es para ti. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque en aquella ocasión también lo estábamos y tú te marchaste y yo deje que te marcharas.

-Me marche porque elegiste. Elegiste Kate.

-Tú también lo hiciste. Elegiste Los Ángeles, yo te pedí tiempo, unos meses, solo unos meses, pero tú querías que lo dejara todo por ti.

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes. Siempre quise que lograras lo que querías.

-Pero yo tenía todo lo que quería James. Te tenia ti, ¿no lo entiendes? Me hubiera importado una mierda vivir en una caravana, beber café rancio, tener cuatro críos o no llegar a fin de mes. Porque estaba contigo.

-Kate….-Sonrió con ironía.-Eso no es cierto…. tú querías vivir en Nueva York, y yo no podía seguirte, eso era lo que tú querías.

-Supongo que teníamos otras cosas más importantes en nuestras mentes como para ocuparnos de nuestra relación.

-Habla por ti Maldita sea¡

-Hablo por los dos¡ Dejamos claro que lo que teníamos no era suficiente para nuestros egos. Y ahí es donde estamos ahora. Tú eres un prestigioso presentador de televisión rico y famoso que llena las portadas de las revistas del momento. Y yo soy una escritora de éxito que ha logrado alcanzar la gloria con su primera novela. Eso era lo que más queríamos al final.

-Te equivocas, lo único que siempre he querido has sido tú. Por eso te busque. Por eso hice el amor contigo anoche, por eso te abrace mientras dormías y por eso voy a volver a Nueva York hoy.

-Dijiste que estarías aquí unos días.-Le miró con tristeza. Pensaba que en esos días podrían terminar con sus diferencias. ¿Porque tenía que irse ahora?

-Eso era antes de que vinieras. Yo no puedo hacer esto, no puedo acostarme contigo y hacer como que soy feliz. Yo lo quiero todo. Quiero lo que teníamos antes, y si no puede ser…..tu por tu lado y yo por el mío. Quiero sentirme como sentía entonces, despertarme contigo todas las mañanas, conversar, reírnos, hacer el amor siempre que nos plazca. Vivir, Kate, eso es lo que quiero. ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres Kate?

-Quiero…..Quiero ser feliz. ¿Eres feliz James?

Ni siquiera contestó a su pregunta. La miró con rabia, con furia y con gran enfado. No quería seguir con esta conversación. Solo había una posibilidad de que fuera feliz, de que ambos lo fueran, y si ella no estaba dispuesta, entonces era mejor que se fuera para siempre de su vida. Tal vez todo aquello no había valido la pena.

Lo que si era cierto, es que algo había cambiado en su actitud hacía él, la forma en que se dirigía a él, como le miraba, las cosas que le estaba diciendo sin tener que usar palabras, igual que lo había hecho anoche. Se estaba abriendo, por fin lo estaba haciendo. Era mejor mantener una distancia, aunque fuera pequeña, dejar que ella viniese a él, despacio, sin prisa, solo cuando estuviera preparada y lo entendiera todo. Podría suponer días, horas, o tal vez semanas. Pero sabía que al final ella volvería a él. Y tenía que hacerlo sola. Eso es lo que había estado haciendo durante este tiempo. Guiarla hacía él. Ahora era ella la que debía decidir. Ella era la que tenía que hablar. Él ya lo había dicho todo, de principio a fin.

Kate se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hasta la puerta. La abrió lentamente, como si quisiera prolongar aquel momento. Él seguía impasible, notaba sus ojos en ella, esa mirada de determinación, casi como un ultimátum. Podría tirarse a sus brazos, eso es lo que más deseaba, pero él no quería eso. Lo quería todo de ella, como entonces. Algo había cambiado entre ellos, podía notarlo. Incluso anoche, todo fue diferente, tal vez porque al bajar las escaleras tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer. Y mientras hacían el amor, intentó que él no tuviera dudas de porque estaba en ese momento con él. Sabía que no tenías dudas sobre ella, solo necesitaba oírlo de sus labios. Oír que podía funcionar. James permaneció apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Esperando. Sabía que ella no podría irse así. Y si iba a irse y dejar las cosas así, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto en abrir la maldita puerta?

-Quédate.-Kate ni siquiera podía mirarle mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras.-Quédate estos días aquí conmigo.-Kate se dio la vuelta y le miro.

-¿Y después qué?¡ ¿Volvemos a Nueva York cada uno por su lado? ¿Me pides que me quede tres días contigo? ¿O que me estás pidiendo Kate? ¿Qué pasará después?

-Pasará lo que tú quieras que pase.

-¿Lo que yo quiera? Pues esto no es lo que yo quiero. No quiero que me pidas tres días. Cuando estés dispuesta a más de tres días, entonces yo estaré dispuesto a que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Pero no en tres días, o en cuatro o en dos meses. Ya sabes lo que quiero Kate.

-Muy bien. Me ha quedado bastante claro.

Kate bajó las escaleras a toda prisa y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Cuando estuvo fuera miro otra vez aquella casa. Se empapó de ella y luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó. James la observó hasta que estuvo al alcance de su vista. Después buscó su maleta y empezó a guardar una a una sus cosas. La próxima vez que volviera allí, las cosas iban a ser diferentes.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26**

Los siguientes dos días que pasó en Iowa podrían calificarse de raros, confusos y diferentes a como había planeado su visita al lugar en el que había crecido. Se dedicó a descansar, pasear y pensar algunas ideas sobre el argumento de su próximo trabajo. Desde luego aquellos días eran dignos de una novela dramática, pero no iba a utilizar su sufrimiento para escribir nada. Ya había usado su experiencia personal, no iba volver a hacerlo una segunda vez.

No tenía la menor idea de que como escribir una nueva novela, y todo debido a que sus pensamientos los ocupaba él. Había estado pensando en lo que dijo, en lo que hablaron. ¿Realmente pensaba que él había sido el segundo en su lista? ¿O solo lo había dicho para hacerle daño? Jamás se había sentido más cómoda, feliz y segura que cuando despertó en aquella casa. Podía haberse quedado con ella esos tres días, podría haberlo hecho, pero eso no era lo que él quería, y ahora ella tampoco. Él lo quería todo de ella y ella lo quería todo de él. Pues si lo quería todo, lo tendría todo. ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría recomponerlo todo y dejarlo exactamente como había sido? Esperaba que no mucho. Mañana a esa hora estaría en Nueva York y entonces sería el momento de tomar su decisión. Tenía una oportunidad en su mano, ¿Iba a desaprovecharla? ¿Iba a correr el riesgo de perderlo otra vez o haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para hacer que no tuviera ninguna duda sobre ella? Tomó un sorbo de su café y dejó la taza en la mesita del porche. Su padre se acercó y se sentó junto a ella. Kate siguió mirando el horizonte, y su padre respiró hondo y le agarró la mano con cariño. Le miró y sonrió.

-¿Todavía enfadada?

-Esa no es la mayor de mis preocupaciones ahora, papa.

-¿Todo está mejor entre vosotros ahora?

-No mucho, la verdad. ¿Crees que soy una estúpida?

-¿Por qué dices eso Katie?

-Porque…a veces creo…he estado tan ciega. ¿Cómo he podido estar estos años así? Todo estaba a mi alrededor, todas las señales, vosotros, esa casa, era tan sencillo, ¿Cómo no lo he visto antes?

-Supongo que a veces no somos conscientes de aquello que realmente importa.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado que no te mereces el amor que otra persona te da? ¿Que no eres lo suficientemente valiente como para dejarlo todo sin pensar, y vivir, papa?

-Conozco esa sensación.

-Pero yo no soy así. Antes yo…..hacía las cosas, muchas veces sin pensar, como aquella vez que nos fuimos a vivir juntos, fue sin pensar, y fue la decisión más acertada que he tomado en mi vida. ¿Cómo he podido cambiar tanto en tan poco tiempo? ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo a hacer lo que quiero?

-Creo que tienes miedo de que no sea igual. Lo que hubo entre vosotros fue tan fuerte, tan importante, que temes arriesgarte y no saber corresponder como él se merece. ¿No es eso lo que te da más miedo?

-Es cierto. Fui una egoísta, solo pensé en mí, en lo que yo quería y no en lo que él quería. Le pedí que lo dejara todo, todo papa, sus estudios, sus sueños….Y estoy segura de que lo hubiera hecho. Y yo lo único que he hecho todo este tiempo ha sido huir de mi propia culpa, de toda la responsabilidad que tuve en que todo terminara.

-Las personas se equivocan, por eso somos humanos, sino seríamos máquinas. Pero….ya sabes que eso puede cambiar. Todavía estás a tiempo de enmendar tu error.

-Cuando me desperté el otro día en su casa, en esa casa, me sentí diferente. Era como si estos tres años no hubieran pasado. Como si solo hubiese estado viviendo una pesadilla, soñando, y me despertara para comprobar que nada de todo lo ocurrido los últimos tres años había pasado.

-Lamentablemente eso no es así, cariño.

-Lo sé. Pero hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía de ese modo. Tan…..

-¿Feliz?

-¿Crees que soy una cursi, verdad?

-Nada de eso. Creo que estas enamorada del mismo hombre al que trajiste aquí siendo un estudiante universitario, al que yo no dejé de vigilar los dos días que pasó aquí y que ha sido el único que logró hacerte feliz. Ese mismo hombre al que quiero como a un hijo, y que se que nunca te haría daño.

-En parte fue culpa mía. –Sam la miró y asintió. Esto era algo que Kate nunca había llegado a reconocerle, pero sí que había tenido ocasión de escuchar la versión de James. Ella nunca había sido capaz de hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos con nadie, y ahora lo estaba haciendo de una manera que le sorprendía.-Que él se marchara fue por mi culpa. Vino a verme a Nueva York y apenas me ocupé de él. Tenía tanto trabajo que hacer, reuniones, cenas, fiestas, que me olvide que estaba allí. Iba a pedirme que me casara con él. Vi el anillo, antes de dejar Los Ángeles. Me asuste. Iba a pedírmelo y yo en cierto modo esperaba que no lo hiciera, porque no hubiera podido decirle que no. Sin embargo, no lo hizo y eso me resulto más fácil, durante un tiempo le eche la culpa a él, solo a él. Pero si no hubiera sido tan egoísta, no se habría marchado.

-Katie. Todo eso forma parte del pasado. ¿No crees que sea momento de seguir adelante?

-Eso voy a hacer. Ya lo he decidido.

-Me alegra oírlo.

-¿Por qué? Ni siquiera sabes lo que voy a hacer¡

-Creo que puedo hacerme una idea.

James se levantó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza. No obstante se había pasado con el whisky la noche anterior. Maldita sea¡ La necesitaba. La necesitaba más que nunca. ¿Cuándo iba a entrar en razón? ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta? El libro encima de la mesa de la sala le estaba llamando. Solo le quedaba un último capítulo. ¿Estaba preparado para leerlo? Si se había leído todo el libro, ¿Por qué no ver como había sido el final?

-Por fin se desvela el misterio.

_**Capitulo 26. Nueva York, un adiós y algo rompiéndose dentro. **_

**FLASHBACK**

_James se sentó en el sillón del avión con un mal presentimiento. Hacía dos días que no le llamaba. Solo había recibido un mensaje a las dos de la mañana de una Kate eufórica mientras escuchaba mucho ruido de fondo. Ni siquiera la había contestado. Le habían subido el sueldo, pero había tenido que dejar el apartamento. Aún no se lo había dicho a ella y había vuelto a la Residencia. Él solo no podía permitirse mantenerlo. Al menos no de momento. Sabía que eso iba a ser un problema. Pero no había tenido otra opción._

_Cogió un taxi que le llevó hasta un grupo de pisos que parecían como una residencia juvenil. Le había dado su dirección en cuanto se instaló y ella ni siquiera sabía que iba a ir a verla. Era una sorpresa. Llegó hasta su apartamento y llamó, no sin percatarse de que había algo de ruido que provenía de dentro. Un chico moreno y bien parecido le abrió la puerta. Miró el número de la puerta, pensando que tal vez se había equivocado._

_-¿Quién eres?-preguntó el chico._

_-El novio de Kate.-Respondió James con fastidio._

_-Kate¡Pasa._

_-Gracias._

_Cuando entró se encontró con dos chicas y otro chico sentados alrededor de una mesa, llena de cajas de comida china._

_-¿Qué tal este?¡-Kate salió de su cuarto descalza y con un vestido negro encima. Le miró y sonrió, mientras se abalanzaba sobre él.-James¡-Comenzó a besarle y luego se separó para mirarle.-Has venido¡_

_-Sorpresa¡_

_-Oh….chicos este es mi novio, James, estos son Mary, Wanda, Richard y Edi, compañeros de la Facultad. Wanda también escribe en la editorial._

_-Hola._

_-Kate cariño, nosotros nos vamos. Nos vemos mañana en la fiesta de Estefan. Vente James, será divertido._

_-No puedo creer que este aquí¡Espera voy a cambiarme._

_-Este sitio es genial. Es más grande de lo que pensaba._

_James miró el salón, la enorme cocina y luego la siguió hasta le dormitorio._

_-Si, en realidad creo que demasiado. Te he echado tanto de menos.-Kate le beso, mientras intentaba desabrochar el botón de su pantalón._

_-Tengo que decirte una cosa._

_-Después._

_-No ahora Kate._

_-Muy bien._

_-He dejado el apartamento._

_-¿Qué?¡_

_-Yo solo no podía permitírmelo. He vuelto a la Residencia._

_-James¡Era nuestro piso._

_-¿Cómo querías que lo pagara? Esto me ha dolido tanto como a ti. O tal vez más porque tú no estabas allí mientras recogía todas nuestras cosas y las metía en cajas._

_-James, no importa, cuando termine todo esto podremos ir a donde queramos._

_-Te echo mucho de menos Kate. Me estoy volviendo loco._

_-Shhhh. Ahora estás aquí. Solo piensa en los tres días que tenemos para estar juntos. Nada más. Soy toda tuya._

_-Soy todo tuyo._

_James se levantó y vio como estaba solo. Fue a la cocina y encontró una nota: "Vuelvo enseguida, imprevistos de última hora con mi artículo. Kate".__  
__Hubo algún momento en que se quedó dormido y solo se despertó cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse._

_-¿Todavía estas así?__  
__-¿Qué?__  
__-Te he traído un smoking, y algo para comer, suerte que Edi y tú tenéis la misma talla.__  
__-¿Dónde has estado Kate?__  
__-He tenido que cambiar el articulo y se me ha ido el santo la cielo con Wanda, hemos estado eligiendo su vestido para esta noche y era tarde para llamarte. Luego me he encargado de tu smoking y aquí estoy. Dispuesta a ducharme contigo y hacer el amor hasta que salgamos por esa puerta a las nueve.__  
__-Son casi las tres.__  
__-Pues no perdamos el tiempo._

_Aquella fiesta era lo más pijo que había visto en su vida. Editores, escritores, trabajadores de la Editorial de Kate y algún que otro pardillo como él, se agolpaban en aquel lujoso ático. Ni siquiera le gustaba la música y la comida era un asco. Solo había canapés y cosas extrañas negras llamada caviar, que sabían a mil demonios. Kate saludaba a su jefe y se cruzo con sus ojos. Luego vio como se acercaba y le agarró de la mano._

_-¿Nos vamos?__  
__-Pensé que no me lo pedirías nunca._

_Cuando entraron en el apartamento Kate se quitó los zapatos y el vestido y se puso una camiseta larga. James se desprendió de aquel horrible traje y se puso un pantalón de algodón._

_-Se que ha sido un asco. Lo siento.__  
__-¿Sabes que me voy mañana verdad?__  
__-Sí. Lo siento. Por eso nos hemos ido de esa fiesta, para estar solos._

_Kate empezó a besarle y se agarró a su cuello, pero él no parecía responder. James se separó de ella y la miró._

_-Estoy cansado Kate. Me voy a dormir.__  
__-¿Qué?¡__  
__-Lo que has oído. Buenas noches.__  
__-¿A qué viene todo esto?__  
__-¿Sabes que apenas hemos hablado?__  
__-James, estoy algo ocupada. Si me hubieras llamado podría haber pospuesto mis citas, reorganizar mi agenda.__  
__-¿Ahora tienes una agenda?__  
__-Esto no es Los Ángeles.__  
__-Ya me he dado cuenta.__  
__-¿Qué quieres que haga?¡ Ni siquiera duermo. Esto es mucho más duro de lo que pensaba.__  
__-Llevo más de un mes sin verte. Ni siquiera has hecho el esfuerzo de ir a verme. He estado dos días sin saber de ti. Y vengo aquí…y…Se que lo viste.__  
__-¿Qué vi que?__  
__-El anillo. No estaba donde lo puse. Luego recordé que llevabas mi camiseta aquella noche. Así que lo viste. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo habías visto?__  
__-Yo no estoy preparada para el matrimonio, todavía somos jóvenes. Ni siquiera hemos terminado de estudiar. Y hay muchas cosas que ambos queremos hacer.__  
__-¿Viniste aquí por la beca o para evitar que me dijeras que no?__  
__-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?¡ La única razón por la que estoy aquí es por la beca. Tú me animaste a echarla, me animaste a hacer realidad mi sueño. Este es mi sueño James. Tú dijiste que tenía que cumplirlo.__  
__-¿Y qué pasa con los míos Kate?¡ Yo también tengo sueños.__  
__-James, por favor, no quiero discutir. Te vas mañana y yo…solo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.__  
__-Los dos sabemos que eso no es posible. Tú quieres unas cosas y yo quiero otras. Está claro que no estamos en el mismo nivel. Durante todo este tiempo, lo hemos estado. Pero ya no.__  
__-¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?__  
__-¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?¡__  
__-Yo no voy a dejarte.__  
__-Uno de los dos tendrá que hacerlo.__  
__-No¡__  
__-Buenas noches Kate._

_Kate se levantó y entró en la sala donde James estaba preparando el desayuno. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes y le miró._

_-¿A qué hora te vas?__  
__-Mi avión sale en dos horas.__  
__-Lo que hablamos anoche no iba en serio, ¿verdad? Yo….no quiero…no quiero que te vayas, no quiero que esto acabe. Por favor James, solo te pido unos meses.__  
__-¿De verdad crees que en unos meses volverás a Los Ángeles? Tú tienes tu vida aquí y yo no. Tal vez algún día veamos las cosas de otro modo.__  
__-No, James, si sales por esa puerta, no volverás a verme._

_James se acercó hasta ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Después cogió el bolso y abrió la puerta. Se giró para verla por última vez._

_-Entonces, supongo que adiós Kate._

_Kate le miró con los ojos empañados y vio como cerraba la puerta. Permaneció sentada en la cocina hasta que su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarle, sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Mañana vería las cosas de otra manera. _

Cerró el libro de un golpe. No quería seguir leyendo más. ¿Qué había escrito? Se había inventado parte del final. Así no habían ocurrido exactamente las cosas. ¿Por qué había escrito eso si el resto del libro se adaptaba perfectamente a la realidad de la historia? Su historia. Pecosa del demonio. Por suerte para ella, su nombre no salía en el libro, porque sino… ¿Sino qué? ¿Iba a demandarla? ¿A Kate? Seguro. Muy bien. No iba a demandarla, pero iba a llamarla ahora mismo. ¿Qué era de eso de inventarse los hechos? Cogió su teléfono y marcó su número. Nadie contestaba. Seguramente todavía no había regresado de Iowa. El contestador saltó. Mejor así, de ese modo no le interrumpiría con sus quejas.

"Hola soy Kate Austen, en estos momentos no puedo atenderte, deja tu mensaje e intentaré llamarte lo antes posible."

Piiiiiiii.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**

Un taxi la llevaba desde el aeropuerto hasta casa de Claire. Tenía varias llamadas suyas al encender su móvil. Otra vez en Nueva York. ¿Cómo podía unos días cambiar la perspectiva de las cosas? Se sentía diferente. Hasta el punto de que incluso tenía algunas ideas en su cabeza para su próximo libro. Se sentía con energías y eso hacía tiempo que no lo sentía. Pagó al taxista y una sonriente Claire le dio la bienvenida. Dejo la maleta en la entrada y se sentó en el sofá. Su amiga la miraba con un gesto extraño. Seguro que James le había contado a Miles lo ocurrido entre ellos en Iowa y este se lo había dicho a ella.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal esas vacaciones?  
-Bien. Muy bien.  
-Tengo noticias estupendas. Nos vamos a Europa. Una semana. Tú y yo.  
-¿Por qué?  
-¿Cómo que porque? Tu libro, ¿lo recuerdas?, está siendo un exitazo allí, así que te he concertado entrevistas y presentaciones en Londres, Paris y Madrid. Y esto solo es el comienzo. Seguro que Oriente no tardará en caer ante tus encantos.  
-Pero acabo de llegar de un viaje.  
-Kate, has estado de vacaciones, esto es trabajo. Ben está encantado. Por cierto, mañana a primera hora tienes una reunión con él, para ultimar los detalles de tu próxima obra.  
-¿No crees que vamos muy rápido?  
-¿Rápido? Es tu momento. No puedes dejar pasar todo esto. Pensé que te alegrarías, no que pondrías esa cara.  
-Había pensado hacer otras cosas. ¿Cuándo nos iríamos?  
-Hoy es domingo…el martes a primera hora.  
-¿Tan pronto?¡  
-Oye…Hay algo extraño en todo esto. ¿Qué te ha pasado en estos días? Me dijiste que no querías que nadie te molestase, así que, así lo hice. ¿Qué?  
-He visto a James.  
-James…. ¿James Ford? ¿Dónde?  
-Estaba en Iowa.  
-¿Y qué hacía en Iowa? ¿Te ha seguido?  
-Ya estaba allí cuando yo llegué. Tiene una casa. Cuando estábamos juntos, había una casa, La casa de los Dawson, estaba abandonada y cuando él iba verme íbamos allí. Dijimos que la compraríamos y viviríamos en ella.  
-Oh dios mío¡ ¿Eso no es todo verdad?  
-La ha reformado, la ha dejado impresionante, no parece la misma. Tuve una mala noche y me llevó allí…..y…..  
-Vale no sigas, no hace falta, me lo imagino. No voy a decir que me sorprende. Estaba esperando que esto ocurriera desde la primera vez que os vi juntos.  
-¿En serio?  
-Pues claro. Saltaba a la vista. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Si te he visto no me acuerdo?  
-Le quiero Claire….Estoy enamorada de él.  
-Por fin¡Sabía que al final te darías cuenta tu solita. ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora?  
-Sí. Lo sé. ¿Te veré el martes?  
-Te pasaré a recoger a las ocho de la mañana. ¿Voy a tu casa o directamente a la suya?  
-Te llamaré si hay cambios.  
-Espero que los haya.

Regresó a su apartamento y se quitó los zapatos y dejó su pelo suelto. Vio la luz roja del contestador encendida. "Tiene veinte mensajes"

-Joder¡

Entro en la cocina mientras se servía un poco de zumo y tiraba una caja de leche que se había estropeado. Mensajes de Ben, su madre, Claire, su ginecóloga y….

_"Pecosa, tu final del libro te ha quedado muy mono…pero… ¿Cómo has podido escribir eso? Me has dejado en muy mal lugar, menos mal que ese chico del libro, Jason, que algún día me explicaras porque me has puesto Jason, como el tipo con el que jugaba al póker en la Universidad y que ya sabes como le llamaban…."Jason tocapelotas" y supongo que recordaras porque… ¿lo has hecho para vengarte de mí? _

_"Soy yo otra vez….voy a dejarte mensajes hasta que no tenga más que comentar de ese final…..Por cierto….¿Has vuelto de Iowa? Si estás ahí, deberías tener la decencia de cogerme el teléfono, me estoy gastando un pastón en esto….para tu próxima obra puedo darte un par de ideas…por si quieres usarme….Ya veo que pasas de mi…..Entonces….supongo que nos veremos por ahí…..Adiós Kate…"_

Kate sonrió. Típicamente muy James. Hacerse el enfadado, cuando en realidad no lo estaba tanto. Es cierto que el final estaba algo distorsionado. Pero…. ¿Qué hora era? Cerca de medianoche. ¿Estaría despierto? No podía presentarse a esas horas en su casa. Seguro que él intuiría el motivo de su visita. Pero tenía tantas ganas de verle….Iba a irse a Europa, una semana. ¿Debería decírselo? Si eso es, le diría que todo sería diferente cuando volviera. ¿Se atrevería a hacerlo? ¿O ambos deberían pedirse perdón por lo que paso al final? Ahora mismo no tenía muchas ganas de pensar. Iría a verle mañana y zanjarían de una vez esta tensión que iba volverla loca.

Kate entró en la oficinas de Ben y mientras le esperaba se sirvió una taza de café, miró por la ventana del rascacielos y suspiró. Hacía un día maravilloso. Ben entró con una carpeta y le dio una media sonrisa. Ella se dio cuenta de que no le quitaba ojo a su vestimenta y sobre todo a su pelo.

-Buenos días Kate. ¿Nuevo look?  
-Estaba harta de las ondas.  
-¿Por qué no te sientas? Tenemos asuntos importantes que tratar. Y esto….  
-¿Qué es?  
-Un contrato por dos años. Para tus dos próximos éxitos.  
-¿Dos libros? ¿En solo dos años?¡  
-Bueno, ya sé que suena algo loco, pero tu talento es algo innato Kate, y sabemos que podrás hacerlo perfectamente.  
-La verdad es que suena bien.  
-El mundo está maravillado con tu obra. No se habla de otra novela que no sea la tuya. ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Yo….no sé si quiero….veras desde que vine aquí siempre he tenido la sensación de que me faltaba algo. Llevo tres años averiguando de qué se trata. Y creo que ya lo sé. Nunca me ha gustado Nueva York. Es decir, es una ciudad mágica, pero yo no estoy hecha para esto. No puedo encontrar la inspiración aquí.  
-Si quieres trasladarte a otro lugar no tiene porque ser un problema Kate. Podrás escribir donde quieras. Siempre y cuando acudas a nuestras citas, no tiene porque ser un impedimento.  
-Te lo agradezco Ben…pero antes de firmar nada necesito hacer algunas cosas. ¿Puedo contestarte después de volver de Europa?  
-¿Cuál es el problema Kate?  
-No hay ninguno, solo necesito zanjar algunas cosas.  
-Tienes una semana fantástica en Europa para aclararte y tomar un poco de aire nuevo. Y no quiero que te lo tomes como una competición, si necesitas más tiempo para escribir, marcharte a unas montañas perdidas de Canadá o a una playa desierta, hazlo. Estoy seguro de que tu próxima novela será maravillosa y dejara encandilado al público.  
-Gracias Ben. Nos vemos a la vuelta.  
-Siempre que quieras. Buen viaje.

Sentada en el sofá de su apartamento y con su agenda en la mano, repasaba los diferentes compromisos que iban a retenerla en Europa durante la próxima semana. Al menos tendría unas horas para dormir. Dejó la agenda en la mesita y sin pensárselo dos veces, se puso unos vaqueros y se montó en el coche, sintiendo un nerviosismo que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba. Aparcó el coche en la puerta de atrás, tal y como le había enseñado y mientras cerraba la puerta, él ya estaba esperándola apoyado en el marco. ¿Por qué le gustaba estar siempre descalzo? Aquellos vaqueros desgastados le iban perfecto con aquella pose de hombre seguro e inalcanzable que muy probablemente habría utilizado con muchas mujeres en aquellos años, pero que a ella no le decía mucho.

-Bien hecho¡Al menos sabes donde tienes que poner el coche.  
-¿Podemos entrar?  
-Claro. Siempre y cuando no vengas a insultarme como la última vez.  
-¿Tengo motivos para hacerlo?  
-¿Los tienes?  
-No quiero hablar aquí fuera. Podrían vernos.  
-Muy bien, pero no toques nada y no empieces a hacer preguntas para las que no tengo respuesta.  
-¿Cuándo he hecho yo eso?

James dejó que pasara y luego cerró la puerta tras ellos. No quiso hacer demasiado caso a lo que le indicaban sus sentidos, al dulce olor que emanaba de aquel cuerpo que ahora se estaba sentado en su cocina, mientras cogía a su perro. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente estarse quieta? ¿A que había venido?

-Supongo que mis mensajes en tu contestador son el motivo porque el que estas aquí.  
-Tal vez.  
-El final…..  
-Es prácticamente igual que tal y como sucedió.  
-En realidad no pecosa, porque ese final tuyo deja abierta una posibilidad, una esperanza de que "tus personajes" vuelvan. Lo nuestro no fue precisamente así, ¿no crees?  
-Bueno, depende de quién lo diga.  
-¿A qué viene eso?  
-¿Puedes decirme cuantas relaciones serias has tenido a lo largo de estos tres años? Y Megan no cuenta.  
-No muchas.  
-¿Quieres decir ninguna?  
-¿Y qué hay de ti? Y no me digas que Kevin era una relación seria….  
-Viví con él, supongo que sí que fue serio.  
-Que puedo decir, tal vez mi nivel de exigencia era más alto que el tuyo.  
-Me buscaste, después de dos años, seguías queriéndome. Supongo que eso dice algo a favor de la esperanza, ¿no crees? Además compraste la casa de los Dawson y ¿Por qué lo hiciste?  
-¿Por qué lo hice Kate?  
-Ya sabes…para que viviéramos allí….tu y yo…juntos….  
-Eran otros tiempos. Ha pasado un año. De todos modos….he pensado en venderla.  
-¿Qué?¡ ¿Por qué?  
-Porque….después de lo que ha habido entre nosotros…no se…imagínate que me caso, tengo hijos y luego voy allí de vacaciones con mi familia a ver a tus padres y tu estas allí….con tu marido y tus gemelos.  
-¿Gemelos?¡ ¿Te estás burlando de mí?¡  
-Creo que sería una situación embarazosa para ambos. ¿Quieres comprármela?  
-Odio que me tomes el pelo James¡ ¿Por qué lo haces?  
-Solo quería divertirme un poco.  
-Muy gracioso. Me gusta esa casa, ¿sabes?  
-Bueno, a mi también. Por eso la compré. Siento lo de Miles, en realidad siento que tuvieras que enterarte de todo esto de esta forma. Debería habértelo dicho antes.  
-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?  
-No pensé que importara. No quería…..mierda Kate, tú tenías una vida aquí, eras feliz, yo no quería estropear todo lo que tenías por algo que pasó hace tres años.  
-No hubieras estropeado nada James. Deberías haberme seguido.  
-¿Cuándo?  
-Hace un año, cuando viniste a Nueva York…..debiste subir y aporrear la puerta.  
-¿Y qué crees que hubiera pasado? ¿Te habrías venido conmigo? ¿Yo me hubiera quedado? Estaríamos igual que siempre, con la diferencia de que había otra persona en tu vida.  
-Supongo que nunca lo sabremos.  
-No. Nunca lo sabremos.  
-¿Así que has terminado todo el libro?  
-Sí.  
-¿Has leído todo el final y la dedicatoria?

James se quedó pensando y la miró seriamente. No, no lo había hecho. ¿A dónde querían llegar con aquella conversación?

-Después de mi cabreo con tu final, no quise leer más.  
-Pues deberías hacerlo. Tal vez eso te ayude.  
-¿Me ayude a qué?  
-Me voy a Europa una semana, mañana.  
-Que bien.  
-El libro ha tenido mucho éxito allí y tengo algunas entrevistas, presentaciones, ya sabes.  
-Pues que te vaya bien Kate.

Kate se levantó de la silla y se acercó hasta donde estaba. Se quedó frente a él. Ambos mirándose a los ojos; y entonces fue ella quien tomó su rostro entre las manos y le beso. Con deseo, con pasión, con urgencia. Porque era lo que había querido hacer desde que le había visto al bajar del coche esperando en la puerta. Sintió como sus manos bajaban hasta su cintura y entrelazó las suyas alrededor de su cuello. En un movimiento rápido la colocó en la encimera de la cocina e hizo que el beso fuera cada vez más lento, James parecía querer ir más rápido, pero ella necesitaba decir algo. Y necesitaba hacerlo ahora. Este era el momento que había estado planeando desde que había vuelto a Nueva York y no iba a dejar pasarlo, aunque le costara la vida. No obstante ya había esperado demasiado. Se separó de sus labios, solo un segundo.

-Lo siento.

James abrió los ojos y se encontró con los suyos que le miraban directamente, sin ningún tipo de vacilación. Ella seguía sentada, abrazada a él. Dejó sus manos en sus hombros y se separó para mirarla mejor. ¿Realmente esto estaba pasando?

-¿Qué es lo que sientes Kate?  
-Todo. Haberme ido, no haberte dado lo que tú merecías, haber sido tan idiota. Lo siento tanto James.-Apoyó su frente junto a la suya, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.  
-Yo también lo siento.  
-¿Crees que es demasiado tarde para que puedas volver a quererme?  
-Podría intentarlo. No te prometo nada.  
-Supongo que es comprensible.  
-Antes de continuar con esto, tienes que saber una cosa.  
-Si es sobre esa chica….lo sé todo.

James la miró con sorpresa, pero Kate no parecía enfada o molesta, simplemente le miraba con gesto serio. Aunque no había soltado sus manos.

-¿Qué?  
-Al principio no podía pensar que fueras tu aquel tipo del coche negro aquella noche frente a mi apartamento. No pensé que quisieras volver a verme. Tú te merecías a alguien que estuviera dispuesta a todo contigo, y yo a pesar de todo, lo único que hice fue abrirte la puerta para que te marcharas. ¿Por qué ibas a querer volver a verme?  
-¿Llamaste a Steve?  
-Nos llamábamos con frecuencia e incluso estuvo un par de veces aquí. Yo le preguntaba por ti, me dijo que eras feliz, que tenías un gran trabajo y además….  
-Mierda Kate….  
-Había una chica en tu vida. Todo eso ocurrió antes de que te viera frente a mi apartamento, así que…..cuando te vi allí, me dije tal vez…..tal vez no es tarde, podría disculparme por ser una idiota, podría decirte que no me importaba marcharme a las Antípodas, me hubiera ido contigo a cualquier lugar, cualquiera James.  
-¿Y qué es lo que pasó para que cambiaras de opinión?  
-Steve me dijo que asistirías a una fiesta privada en Nueva York, que estabas en conversaciones para trabajar en una cadena de televisión. Fui allí, no me dejaron entrar, obviamente, así que me hice pasar por un pinche de la cocina. Entonces te vi, con tu smoking, sonriendo a una mujer….  
-Megan.  
-Sí, Megan. Cuando la vi en tu despacho, aquella mañana que te devolví tu coche, pensé que tal vez era algo más que un rollete.  
-Aquella chica de Los Ángeles…..Kate estuve esperándote, esperando que volvieras, pero no lo hiciste, pensé que tal vez….  
-No importa James, nada me importa ahora.  
-Y Megan….no hace falta que te diga nada respecto a ella.  
-¿Crees que es posible que olvidemos todo esto y podamos….?  
-¿Te vas mañana, no es cierto?-Kate asintió.-Bien. Tal vez cuando vuelvas podamos decidir qué hacer, ¿te parece?  
-¿En serio?  
-Si eso es lo que quieres, si estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres yo estoy dispuesto. Pero solo si estás segura. No creo que ninguno de los dos soportemos más esta situación.  
-Sí que quiero. Quiero.  
-De todos modos, lo haremos con calma.  
-¿Con calma?¡  
-Sí, Kate, tienes una semana por delante, una oportunidad de pensar bien las cosas. Como ya te dije, lo quiero todo. Y todo significa todo. Sin contemplaciones, sin dudas, sin reproches. Sé que no puedo pedirte lo que éramos antes, ni siquiera sé si quiero lo que teníamos antes. Quiero eso y lo demás. Han pasado tres años, ambos hemos crecido.  
-No necesito pensar nada. Todo está claro. Yo…había venido a pedirte que te vinieses conmigo a Europa. Supongo que ahora el que necesita tiempo eres tú.  
-Es posible. Siempre soy yo el que tiene que seguirte, el que tiene que renunciar a lo que tiene para que tu sigas con tus sueños. Eso se acabó Kate.  
-¿Y qué pasa si yo quiero unas cosas y tu quieres otras o al revés?  
-¿Qué pasa si te despiertas un día y descubres que estás sola, completamente sola? ¿Qué pasa si te das cuenta de que estos tres últimos años han sido una pesadilla, que te has sentido vacía, todo el tiempo, a pesar de que estabas rodeada de gente? Te miras al espejo y no puedes reconocerte.  
-Yo sé lo que es eso James.  
-Me alegra Kate, porque pensé que había sido yo el único que se había sentido así.  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?  
-Ahora, te vas a bajar de mi encimera….  
-Tú me has subido aquí…  
-Kate…..vas a salir por la puerta por la que has entrado, cogerás tu coche y volverás a tu apartamento.  
-¿Y si no quiero irme?  
-¿Has escuchado lo que te he dicho?  
-Sí.

Se bajo de la encimera y le miró con disgusto. James puso sus manos en sus hombros y la llevó hacía la puerta. Kate cruzó los brazos y dejo que la llevara, no sin soltar algún bufido de vez en cuando. ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? ¿No se suponía que después de lo que habían hablado él la cogería en brazos, la besaría hasta perder el aliento y harían el amor durante toda la noche? ¿Este era realmente el James que ella conocía? Llegaron a la puerta, Kate se dio la vuelta y evitó su mirada. James la agarró por la barbilla, para que pudiera mirarle.

-Bien. El día que te quedes conmigo no volverás a irte y mañana te vas a Europa. Así que vete a casa, termina tu maleta y vete a dormir.  
-Claire ya ha hecho mi maleta. Podría decirle que viniese a recogerme aquí.-Dijo sonriendo. Tenía que convencerle de que quería quedarse con él.  
-Maldita sea Kate eres peor que un niño¡  
-Está bien, me voy. No puedo creer que estés dejando que me marche¡

Kate abrió la puerta, pero él la cerró de golpe. La besó profundamente, mientras la acorralaba contra la pared. Estaba empezando a perder el control. Se separó de ella y la besó dulcemente. Kate sabía que estaba intentado controlar algo que era inevitable entre ellos. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

Entonces fue ella quien el acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a besarle como nunca lo había hecho. En cada beso, en cada caricia el dejaba claro porque estaba aquí, que era lo que quería, a él, y que no iba a marcharse jamás de su lado. James se dejo hacer, dejó que le besara y traspasara sus sentidos. Estaba tan mareado que no iba a aguantar mucho en aquella posición.

Una vez en el dormitorio, Kate empezó a desnudarse poco a poco, mientras no dejaba de mirarle. Se acercó hasta él y le despojó de su ropa. Si lo quería todo de ella, si quería lo que tuvieron entonces, lo que ambos habían creado juntos entonces, iba a demostrarle que las cosas no solo podían ser como antes, sino que podían ser mucho mejor. Le besó, le acarició y le hizo el amor aquella noche como jamás pensó que sería capaz de entregarse. Hacía tres años que no se sentía de ese modo. Esa sensación de plenitud solo podía experimentarla junto a él. James no podía dejar que se marchara aquella noche, no quería que se marchara. Aquello era el principio de algo. Algo bueno, podía sentirlo. Cuando ambos cayeron agotados, Kate se abrazó con fuerza a su cuerpo, y dejó que la acariciara el cabello mientras ambos se quedaban dormidos.

Un poco más tarde esa noche, James se despertó y se dio cuenta de que no estaba. Estupendo. Se había marchado y ni siquiera se había despedido.

-Me cago en la…  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-¿Dónde estabas?¡  
-He bajado a beber agua y de paso mandarle un mensaje a Claire para que me recoja aquí.- Kate le miró y pudo comprobar su preocupación en el rostro.-Mierda, ¿Creías que me había ido?  
-Claro que no. ¿Cuándo has hecho tu eso?  
-Genial. Te advierto que no vas a conseguir que me vaya tan fácilmente. Puedes poner las caras que quieras y hacerte el duro. –Se metió en la cama junto a él y se acercó hasta su rostro, le dio un suave beso en los labios y luego bajó hasta su cuello.  
-Kate son las cuatro de la madrugada…. duérmete de una maldita vez.  
-Venderé mi apartamento…

La cogió por los hombros e hizo que le mirara.

-¿Y donde piensas vivir?  
-Aquí contigo.  
-¿No crees que vas un poco deprisa?  
-¿Entonces que se supone que vamos a hacer?  
-No tenemos que hacer nada. De hecho ahora te vas a dormir, vas a dejar que yo me duerma y mañana cogerás ese avión hacía Europa. Cuando vuelvas ya veremos qué pasa.  
-Pensé que eso sería lo que querrías.  
-Lo que quiero es que cierres la boca y te duermas pecosa.  
-Muy bien. Buenas noches.  
-Kate…..La próxima vez que vengas a mi casa…..  
-¿Qué?  
-Creo que no importará si aparcas tu coche en la entrada.

James notó como se relajaba en sus brazos, hasta que estuvo plenamente dormida. Ahora solo había una cosa que tenía que hacer, algo que había decidido hacía mucho tiempo, pero solo necesitaba una pequeña señal para estar completamente seguro, y esa señal había caído del cielo. En cierto modo sabía que ese día estaba próximo. De todos modos no iba a echarlo mucho de menos. Miro alrededor de su casa. ¿Su casa? Nunca la había sentido como tal. Tal vez había llegado el momento de tomar algunas decisiones. Esperaba que ella hubiera entendido el mensaje.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28**

Las oficinas de la JKW eran un hervidero de personas que iban de oficina en oficina haciéndose eco de los rumores que durante aquella mañana habían ido corriendo por toda la cadena. Nadie podía creerse que James Ford hubiese decidido dejar su programa.

Kate se había marchado de su casa el día anterior. Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba Claire llamando a la puerta, cuando se despertó casi de un salto y comenzó a despertarla a ella. Se vistió rápidamente y bajo las escaleras y se encontró la sonrisa irónica en la cara de la agente de Kate que entró con un par de tazas de café para ambos y sin decir palabra, se había sentado en su cocina, mientras le miraba de arriba abajo.

-¿Una noche larga?  
-¿Tú y tu novio estáis bien?-Le contestó James mientras sonreía con picardía.

Quince minutos de interrogatorio después vieron bajar a Kate perfectamente vestida y con el pelo recogido en una coleta. Claire la miró y luego le miró a él. De un salto se dirigió hacia la puerta, dándoles algo de privacidad. No sabía decir cuál de los dos había dado el primer paso, solo podía respirar el frescor de su gel de baño en su piel y su champú en su cabello, mezclado con su propia fragancia, esa que ahora estaría pegada en su almohada. Solo una semana. Ese era el tiempo que tenía para dejarlo todo listo. Claire carraspeó y ambos rompieron el abrazo. Se dieron un suave beso en los labios y vio como desaparecía tras la puerta con una sonrisa. Que diferente era aquella despedida de la última vez, cuando había sido él quien se había marchado.

James había decidido leerse lo que le restaba de aquel maldito libro. No sabía si leer primero la dedicatoria o el pequeño epilogo que había escrito como colofón a la historia. Por alguna razón intuía que ambos estaban dedicados a él. Dejó el libro en la mesa y salió a la terraza a fumar un cigarrillo. ¿Estaba aquel libro decidiendo sus siguientes pasos? ¿O había sido el que la había traído a él? ¿O ella lo había escrito con la escusa de que lo leyera y volviera a ella? Estaba confuso. Dio una última calada, a Kate no le gustaba que fumara. Las veces que le había visto con un pitillo, se había negado a besarle, diciendo que era como besar a un cenicero baboso. Así que con el tiempo había ido sustituyendo la nicotina por sus labios.

Entró de nuevo y cogió el libro. Mejor empezar por el principio. En la tercera hoja encontró una sencilla y breve dedicatoria.

_"En Octubre muchas cosas se marchitan, pero las más importantes, las que te hacen crecer, madurar y amar se viven cuando menos esperamos hacerlo. Cuando leas esto sabrás porque escribí nuestra historia."_

-Vaya¡

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en ese preciso momento. Dejó el libro en la mesita y un número que no conocía apareció en el identificador. Si eran periodistas iban a sentir haberle molestado.

-¿Si?  
-¿James?  
-¿Kate?¡ ¿Ocurre algo?  
-No. Solo…..Estoy en Londres. He estado pensando que tal vez cuando vuelva tu y yo podríamos vernos. Tengo que decirte una cosa.  
-¿Cuándo has estado pensando? Te fuiste ayer por la mañana.  
-En el avión, y bueno después de comer he tenido un par de horas, así que…. ¿Te estás riendo? Si claro, como no….  
-No, no….Te escucho. ¿Qué querías decirme?  
-No voy a decírtelo por teléfono.  
-Muy bien. Entonces cuando vuelvas.  
-Si…. ¿No te liaras con Megan mientras estoy fuera, verdad?  
-En realidad…Creo que deberías habérmelo dicho el día que estuviste aquí….Acaba de irse…  
-Idiota¡ Lo digo totalmente en serio. Sino lo que tengo que decirte no tendrá sentido.  
-Bien, haré el esfuerzo. Pero te advierto que Megan es bastante convincente.  
-Si, lo que tu digas. ¿Puedo llamarte otro día?...Si no estás muy ocupado.  
-Creo que mejor no Kate. Poco a poco.  
-Vale. Estaré allí el miércoles.  
-Estupendo, hasta el miércoles.  
-Se bueno James.  
-Siempre pecosa. Por cierto….no mejor no….  
-¿Qué?¡Dímelo¡  
-No, mejor cuando vuelvas. Así tendrás más tiempo para pensar.

Había sido tras esa llamada, y una ducha, cuando había decidido ir a ver a Walter. Todavía tenía presente la oferta increíble que le había hecho hacía solo una semana. Pero él tenía otros planes. Subió en el ascensor con una sonrisa en la cara. No recordaba otro día en el que se hubiera sentido más dichoso desde que había llegado a Nueva York. Había una diferencia amplia entre ser periodista y ser comunicador, y él más que nadie lo sabía. Siempre había querido ser periodista, no comunicador, mucho menos presentador de un late Night, hacerse famoso, acudir a esas fiestas, codearse con aquellos personajes famosos y públicos con los que nada tenía que ver. La vida que quería para él distaba bastante de lo que ahora tenía. Y solo tenía que decir una palabra, esa que Kate tantas veces había oído en sus labios: No. El ascensor se abrió y vio a algunos conocidos que caminaba por los pasillos y le saludaban. James sonrió a cada uno de ellos y luego vio a Sally que se acercaba hasta él.

-Señor Ford¡  
-Sally..  
-James….tengo una llamada muy importante, es el agente del actor de la saga esa tan famosa, el que entrevista este sábado. Parece que ha tenido un problema y no podrá…..  
-Sally, ¿Por qué no te tomas unos días de descanso?  
-¿Qué?¡Este es la última entrevista de la temporada, no puedo hacer eso James.  
-Tienes mi permiso. Deja que yo me ocupe.  
-Pero….  
-Sally, no quiero verte cuando salga de hablar con Walter, ¿estamos? y no te preocupes por nada. ¿Recuerdas cuando estuviste enferma aquella semana?  
-Sí, lo recuerdo.  
-¿No salió tan mal, verdad?  
-No. La verdad es que no, pero el jefe…  
-Yo me ocupo de Walter.  
-Está bien, pero si surge cualquier cosa, no dude en llamarme.  
-Sally, gracias por todo.  
-¿Señor? No irá a…..  
-Vete Sally y mucha suerte.  
-Mucha suerte James. Estoy segura de que la tendrá.  
-Eso espero. Nos vemos.

James llamó a la puerta y Walter le recibió con una sonrisa, mientras se levantaba para abrazarle. Ambos tomaron asiento. Sabía que aquel hombre cambiara su expresión en cuanto le dijera lo que tenía que decirle. Pero estaba más seguro que en toda su vida de que eso era lo que tenía que hacer, lo que quería hacer.

-James, me alegro tanto de verte, ahora mismo estaba pensando en llamarte para ver como habían ido esos días de vacaciones. Espero que hayas vuelto con mucha fuerza. Este sábado te enfrentas a tu última entrevista del año. Es increíble que haya pasado toda una temporada.

-Sí. Así es. Es la última. Vera Walter…

-He estado hablando con el director de la cadena durante tu ausencia, la oferta es más apetecible que nunca. Míralo por ti mismo. No podrás rechazarla. Dos programas semanales, un sueldo más que apetecible, además estamos organizando algunos eventos y giras por diferentes países para que este formato también pegue en otros lugares. ¿Qué te parece?

-Realmente es imposible decir que no. Estoy muy agradecido. Ni siquiera sé si valgo todo esto.

-Claro que si, eres nuestra mejor marca. Lo mejor de la cadena.

-Yo soy periodista Walter, nunca me imagine haciendo lo que hago. Y a pesar de que estoy seguro de nunca podré ganar tanto en dinero en mi vida y nadie apostará tan fuerte por mi…..La respuesta es no.

-¿De qué estás hablando James?¡

-Me marcho.

-No…..eso no es posible. Creo que te has vuelto loco¡Esta es la oportunidad más clara que seguramente tendrás de subir hasta los puestos más envidiables como comunicador.

-Ya….pero esto no es lo que quiero. Ni siquiera sé si alguna vez me ha gustado ser presentador. Yo soy periodista. Y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

-James lo que estás haciendo…..puedo asegurarte que te arrepentirás….

-Como usted dijo, puede llamar a alguno de los mil cuatrocientos noventa y nueve candidatos restantes.

-James, ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

-Sí.

-Entonces tendremos que prepararlo todo para tu despedida este sábado.

James se levantó y estrechó su mano con la de su jefe y luego le dio una sonrisa cómplice y abrió la puerta.

-James, si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde estamos.  
-Gracias Walter. Creo que estaré bien.

Kate regresó al hotel justo a tiempo para tirarse en la cama y poder dormir un poco antes de coger su avión a primera hora de la mañana con dirección a Madrid. Después de pasar dos días en Londres y dos días en París, le quedaban tres días en España y luego de regreso a Nueva York. No sentía los pies, la cabeza iba a estallarle y las últimas dos horas en la cena, había estado con su mente divagando hacía otros lugares. Después de mucho divagar y pensar, ahora más que nunca sabía lo que iba a hacer. Escribiría su próxima novela, pero antes tenía que decirle a James todo lo que necesitaba decir y él debía escuchar. Después de un reconfortante baño, se sentó en la cama con su albornoz, mientras secaba su pelo. Encendió el televisor y pasó uno a uno los canales. Miró el reloj, eran más de las doce y sábado, si aquella maldita televisión tuviera el canal….Ahí estaba.

-James….

Al menos podía verle por la tele. Estaba entrevistando a ese actor de moda, que no parecía tener mucha labia, pero él era tan… ¿Por qué aquella noche parecía distinto? Más relajado, sonriente y distendido. Se tumbo en la cama y no dejó de sonreír ante los comentarios del humorista de turno y luego permaneció pegada al televisor cuando todo el equipo empezó a despedirse de él… ¿Por qué? ¿Iba a dejar su trabajo? Se incorporó y se sentó a los pies de la cama, sin poder creer lo que veía.

-Bueno, este es nuestro último programa de la temporada, y…también esta ha sido la última vez que yo conduzco "Show Night"….. (Las caras del público eran de asombro y perplejidad, igual que la que ella tenía en esos momentos) ¿Qué estaba haciendo?-Solo puedo decirles que ha sido una decisión personal, pensada y valorada durante algún tiempo. Tengo que agradecer a los directivos de la cadena y a mi director Walter el apoyo y su apuesta por mí. Pero creo que es el momento de continuar. De seguir adelante. Muchas gracias a todos. Hasta siempre".

Se quedó allí sentada con el mando a distancia en la mano, mientras le veía abrazándose con todo el equipo y saludando al público. Luego apago el televisor y salió corriendo hacía la habitación de Claire. Llamó a la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que una adormilada Claire la abrió y la hizo entrar de un tirón.

-¿Qué haces por los pasillos en albornoz Kate?¡ ¿Te has vuelto loca?¡

-¿Has visto el programa de James?

-Estaba durmiendo. ¿No me digas que ha sacado a tus padres?

-¿Qué?¡Se ha ido, lo ha dejado.

-¿Estas de broma?

-No¡Ha dejado el programa, para siempre….

-Madre de Dios¡¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?

-¿Tu lo sabías?

-Miles me dijo algo anoche.

-Joder Claire¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Para no provocar esto¡Te va a dar un ataque¡

-Tengo que volver a Nueva York¡

-Me parece que no¡Dentro de cinco horas cogemos un avión hacía España, así que vete a dormir y mañana será otro día.

-Mañana es domingo, no llegaremos a Nueva York hasta el miércoles, tengo que verle, tengo…que hablar con él.

-Creí que te había dicho que nada de llamarle¡

-Claire…. ¿Porque habrá hecho todo esto?

-Estoy segura de que algo tienes tú que ver en su decisión.

-¿Qué más te ha dicho Miles? ¿Estaba triste? ¿Enfadado?

-Me dijo que jamás le había visto tan feliz.

-Claire¡No puedo esperar hasta el miércoles, por favor¡

-Kate, ¿eres una niña loca por comerse un dulce o una adulta responsable con su trabajo?

-Lo del dulce me gusta….

-No estoy bromeando. Además llevas tres años sin estar con él, a excepción del revolcón de Iowa, que debía ser maravilloso porque te abrió los ojos y de qué manera...sin contar el día que fui a buscarte a su casa...

-Claire¡No fue un revolcón.

-Estupendo, tu vida sexual no me importa, así que vuelve a tu habitación, a ser posible, sin que nadie te vea de esta guisa, no necesito que empiecen a imaginar una relación más que profesional entre nosotras, duerme un poco y ódiale hasta el miércoles, así cuando llegues a Nueva York ,verás que pronto se ha pasado el tiempo.

-Creo que me estoy inspirando para hacer una nueva novela.

-Pues inspírate en tu cuarto. Buenas noches.

Kate volvió a su habitación y cogió el teléfono. Miró a aquel auricular como si fuera a quemarle entre las manos. Tal vez Claire tenía razón, primero tenía que terminar con aquellos días de trabajo y luego cara a cara resolverían todo lo que tuvieran que resolver. Tres días. ¿Qué eran tres días?


	29. Chapter 29

**Gracias a todos los que seguis esta historia con interes...Estamos llegando al final de Creciendo en Octubre, de la novela y tambien del fic...espero que lo que queda para que ese final llegue os guste tanto como a mi cuando lo escribí...Mil gracias...XDD¡**

**Capitulo 29**

Miles veía como su amigo terminaba de guardar las últimas cosas en su maleta. James iba de un lado a otro de la habitación sin prestarle la mayor atención. Había empaquetado todas sus cosas en los últimos días y estaban todas preparadas para ser enviadas a su próximo destino. Miles le observaba sin comprender muy bien si él sabía realmente lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Por qué tienes que irte de Nueva York?  
-Porque odio esta ciudad. Odio mi trabajo, bueno lo odiaba, porque ya no tengo trabajo.  
-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿De qué vas a vivir?  
-He ganado el suficiente dinero durante este año como para no tener que trabajar en mucho tiempo. De todos modos tengo algunas ofertas que estoy manejando, pero voy a tomármelo con calma.  
-¿Lo haces por ella? ¿Crees que ella querrá que dejes de presentar el programa?  
-He dejado el programa porque no me gusta mi trabajo, puedo hacer otras cosas, cosas mejores. Kate…  
-¿Crees que ella te seguirá? ¿Y si no lo hace?  
-Lo hará¡  
-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? Claire dice que es la mujer más testaruda y cabezona que ha conocido en su vida.  
-Yo no quiero que deje de ser así, si no fuera testaruda y cabezona no sería mi Kate.  
-¿Tu Kate?¡ ¿Y adonde se supone que te vas? Al menos podré llamarte, ir a verte. Saber que estas bien.  
-Tienes mi teléfono, eso es todo lo que necesitas.  
-Y si ella me pregunta ¿Qué le digo?  
-Que me he ido a casa. Ella sabrá donde estoy. ¿Puedes llevarme de una vez? Voy a perder mi maldito avión¡  
-No puedo creer que dejes esta casa, es una maravilla.  
-Esta no es mi casa.

James se despertó por el ruido que unos niños hacían en el asiento de atrás de su avión. ¿Esos niños viajaban solos? El sillón se inclino hacía adelante por un golpe que uno de esos monstruos estaba propinando detrás. Tal vez era momento de terminar el libro. Abrió por la pagina 389, Epilogo y final de la historia. Se colocó las gafas, mientras encendía la luz para ver, cuando otro golpe le hizo moverse en el sillón. Dejó el libro en el asiento de en medio que no estaba ocupado y se giró. Levantó levemente la cabeza para ver a dos niños, una niña y un niño que no tendrían más de seis años, parecían gemelos, en ese momento se acordó de Kate. Su conversación sobre los gemelos que podría tener con otro hombre. ¿Dónde estaría ahora? Ambos niños se recostaron en su sillón y le miraron asustados. El niño se cruzó de brazos y le miró desafiante.

-¿Algún problema ahí atrás?-Preguntó sin que le saría muy serio.  
-Es mi hermano, es un tonto. Siempre se comporta como un bebe.-La niña miró a su hermano y le sacó la lengua.  
-Tú sí que eres idiota¡-Dijo el pequeño, mientras le daba un manotazo en el hombro a su hermana.  
-Hey chico¡¿No crees que debes hablar mejor a las señoritas?  
-Ella es mi hermana, no una señorita.  
-Me da igual si habláis o no, pero no quiero ni un solo golpe en mi asiento para las próximas dos horas. ¿Entendido?  
-¿Dónde está tu mujer?-Preguntó la niña mirándole fijamente.  
-¿Qué?¡  
-Mi madre tiene una revista donde sales con una mujer con Pecas, mi madre dice que es tu novia, o sea que te vas a casar con ella…..  
-Silencio¡Nada de golpes¡O me levantaré y os tiraré por el desagüe del baño.

James se dio la vuelta y escuchó los cuchicheos de ambos niños. Esos malditos críos le habían quitado las ganas de leer y de hacer cualquier cosa. Así que se recostó en su sillón e intentó dejar su mente en blanco para hacer más apacibles las horas que le quedaban para llegar a casa. Poner su mente en blanco era más un sacrificio que un objetivo. Su mente no estaba en aquel avión, sino en ella. ¿Qué haría cuando volviera a Nueva York? ¿Iría a su casa? ¿Sabría que había dejado su trabajo? Seguro que sí. Ahora mismo no se hablaba de otra cosa. ¿Estaría enfadada? Puedes apostar a que si, James. Has dejado tu trabajo y no se lo has dicho. Él había comprendido sus señales, ese maldito libro, aunque no del todo…Había algo que le quedaba por leer… ¿Ella comprendería las suyas? ¿Comprendería porque hacía todo aquello? ¿O se pondría como loca por haber tirado por la borda su futuro? Le importaba una mierda, lo había hecho y no había marcha atrás. Las decisiones habían sido tomadas y ahora era ella la que tenía que mover ficha.

Kate permanecía sentada en su asiento del avión que la llevaba desde Madrid a Nueva York. No podía estarse quieta, y todavía le quedaban seis horas de vuelo. Claire ojeaba una revista donde un periodista relataba los hechos acontecidos en los últimos días en la vida de James Ford, ella no quería leer nada de aquello, la mitad de lo que decía seguro que era mentira y la otra mitad suposiciones. Pero su agente parecía bastante interesada en todo aquello.  
Kate se aflojó el cinturón y se marchó hacía el baño. Por suerte, era de noche y la mayoría de los pasajeros dormían, de ese modo, podía evitar las miradas de todos ellos. Una vez en el baño, refrescó su rostro e intentó pensar que iba a hacer a continuación. Cuando aterrizaran serían las cinco de la mañana. No muy buena hora para ir a hablar con él. Si algo sabía es que James necesitaba completar sus horas de sueño y odiaba que le despertaran antes de que esas horas se hubiesen cumplido. Tal vez no era tan mala idea, estaba segura de que había tomado la decisión de dejar su trabajo antes de que ella se fuera a Europa, ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? Estaba cabreada, molesta, rabiosa…..ni siquiera había podido hablar con él en esos días. Su teléfono o estaba apagado y comunicando a todas horas. Sabía que no quería que le llamara, ¿pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Necesitaba saber que iba a hacer, porque había hecho todo aquello, porque había dejado de lado un trabajo envidiable, para…. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Cuando volvió a su sitio, Claire la miró y sonrió y volvió a la revista. Kate suspiro y su agente la miró.

-¿Por qué no intentas dormir un poco? Todavía quedan muchas horas.-Claire siguió ojeando el artículo.  
-¿Crees que puedo dormir? ¿Has descubierto algo interesante en tu artículo?  
-Puede….  
-¿Qué?  
-Pensé que no querías saber lo que decía.  
-Y no quiero saberlo.  
-Como quieras.  
-Vale¡Quiero saberlo¡  
-Dice que James no ha sido visto en los últimos días en la vida pública. Toda la cadena está sorprendida y no pueden creerse que se haya marchado.  
-Ni siquiera yo puedo creerlo.  
-Su jefe, Walter, asegura que la oferta fue mejorada para intentar persuadirle, pero según sus palabras "ni todo el dinero del mundo hubiera hecho que cambiara de opinión. Se le veía muy firme en su decisión". El director del programa "Show Night" asegura que ha estado en conversaciones con el señor Ford en las últimas semanas, pero incluso entonces creyó ver serias dudas en él. Pensó que subiendo la oferta, conseguiría que dijera que sí. Pero incluso entonces su respuesta fue un rotundo "No".  
-Muy típico de él ese "No".  
-Al parecer los periodistas llevan acampados en su casa días, y no habido ni rastro de él. Es como si hubiera desaparecido.  
-¿Cómo? ¿No está en su casa?¡  
-Seguro que está encerrado.  
-¿James encerrado? Se nota que no le conoces. ¿Días encerrado? No podría esta ni un par de horas.  
-Bueno. Aquí dice que es probable que el Señor Ford haya encontrado algo mejor en su vida que su trabajo como presentador, y se refieren textualmente a una mujer que en los últimos meses de su vida no ha dejado de estar presente en muchos momentos públicos y no públicos…..  
-Oh Dios Mío¡  
-Al preguntar a Megan Yensen, presentadora de los informativos de la cadena JKW, y amiga algo más que personal del señor Ford, al menos durante un tiempo, esta señala que desde que Kate Austen volvió a entrar en su vida, Ford no ha sido el mismo, es posible que ella tenga algo que ver en su decisión.  
-Será zorra¡  
-¿Qué te parece? ¿No has estado demasiado tiempo tranquila?  
-No van a dejarme en paz¡  
-Estoy segura de que habrá prensa en el aeropuerto….Kate….  
-Si ya lo sé.  
-Escucha, no digas nada, ningún comentario. Cuando lleguemos a casa, decidiremos que hacer.  
-No, Claire yo ya sé lo que tengo que hacer. Esto tengo que hacerlo yo.  
-Muy bien. ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

La puerta de llegadas se abrió y los flashes comenzaron a inundar toda la sala. Kate se ajustó las gafas y se colocó al lado de Claire. Gary, el chofer de la Editorial las estaba esperando y recogió las maletas. Apenas podía caminar entre tanta gente, los micrófonos se le pegaban a la cara y el ruido de las preguntas se agolpaban en sus oídos. Con mucho esfuerzo y evitando dejar de lado sus instintos homicidas, llegó hasta el coche y consiguió entrar en él.

Cogió su teléfono y marcó su número de casa. Nada. Estaba apagado. "Sera hijo de puta¡". Sabía que había prensa, que estarían esperándola como hienas en busca de carne fresca, pero tenía que verle y hablar con él y eso era lo que iba a hacer en estos momentos. Había tomado una decisión, y no iba a cambiarla aunque tuviera que ir al Polo Norte a buscarle. Iba a llamar a su puerta, a la puerta tras la que estuviera, iba a decírselo todo, cada palabra, sin dejar nada a la intuición o a la imaginación…..Iba a preguntar, buscar y descubrir todo lo que no se había atrevido a saber en todo ese tiempo. Y sobre todo iba a descubrir si "Creciendo en Octubre" había logrado su objetivo…..Y lo iba a hacer hoy.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30**

Era demasiado temprano para levantarse, pero demasiado tarde para volver a dormirse. Una de esas horas en la mañana que nadie puede explicar qué utilidad puede tener. A pesar de ello la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas le estaban señalando que ya era de día y que por lo tanto…..Hoy podía ser ese día. El día en el que todo empezara. Eso presuponiendo que todo saliera bien. Que era mucho pedir por ambas partes. Llevaba dos días sin poder dormir demasiado. El viaje en avión había sido una auténtica pesadilla, aquellos niños no parecían tener ninguna autoridad paterna que les dijera que no se debe molestar a los adultos. Pero después de su amenaza con echarlos por el baño, parece que le habían dejado tranquilo.  
No fue hasta casi medianoche cuando había bajado del taxi y había recogido sus maletas. Después había abierto la puerta de su casa y había podido descubrir que no tenía nada en los armarios. Solo una cerveza en la nevera y un poco de pan de molde rancio. Así que, temiendo cruzarse con quien no debía en esos momentos, decidió quedarse en casa, disfrutar de su cerveza y respirar el aire puro de aquel lugar. En unos días sus cosas llegarían desde Nueva York, solo esperaba que no fueran solo cosas lo que llegará desde la gran ciudad.

Kate tomaba su segunda taza de café en la cocina de su apartamento, vestida únicamente con una camiseta que había "robado" de la casa de James en Iowa aquella noche, sin que él se diera cuenta. Sentada en aquel banquito, miraba alrededor del que había sido su hogar en el último año. No es que fuera el sitio más acogedor del mundo. En muchas ocasiones había tenido la intención de cambiar el color de las paredes, demasiado oscuras para su gusto. Los muebles eran muy modernos, la verdad es que no había muchos muebles, pero tampoco pasaba demasiado tiempo allí…..Era como un lugar de paso, de descanso, de trance….Y muchas veces se había preguntado porque aquel sitio nunca lo había sentido como suyo.  
Miró el teléfono apoyado en la mesita. Era inútil volver a llamarlo. Se levantó de un salto y subió las escaleras. No tardó ni quince minutos en ducharse y estar perfectamente visible para hacer la visita más importante que seguramente haría en toda su vida. Esa que iba a marcar un antes o un después, esa que estaba deseando hacer, pero que tenía tanto miedo de hacer, al mismo tiempo. Mientras recorría la distancia que separaba ambas casas, intentaba pensar que iba a decirle. Sabía lo que quería decirle, pero ¿iba él a dejarla hablar? Tendría que taparle la boca, cuando James empezaba a maldecir no había quien pudiese pararlo. Aunque sabía cómo hacer que se callara. Pero no, no iba a utilizar la seducción para hacer que la escuchara. Tenía que estar lúcido, prestar atención a cada palabra, cada gesto. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que vivir tan lejos? El caso es que sabía lo que iba a decir, bien, eso está claro Kate. Ahora….Era importante que ninguno de los dos se alterara, cosa bastante complicada, porque si uno alzaba la voz demasiado por encima de un nivel normalizado de conversación, el otro seguiría a continuación, dirían alguna insensatez y vuelta empezar.

Tuvo suerte de que en esos momentos lloviznara con gran intensidad y que conociera la segunda entrada a su casa. ¿Tal vez la estaba esperando como la última vez? ¿Por qué le dijo que no necesitaría utilizar esta entrada? Sus palabras fueron, "la próxima vez que vengas a mi casa puedes aparcar delante". Pues estaba claro que no valía para predecir el futuro, nada más lejos de la realidad.

Salió del coche y él no estaba. Tal vez aún estaba dormido. Llamo al timbre. No hubo contestación. Volvió a intentarlo. Sin cambios. Ni siquiera podía oír al perro. ¿Habría salido? Era demasiado temprano para salir, ya no tenía trabajo. Si el perro no estaba, tal vez había ido a dar un paseo, pero estaba lloviendo, sin olvidar que los periodistas estaban agolpados a la entrada. Sintió una punzada algo extraña. Se había ido.

Las manos le sudaban mientras conducía en dirección a casa de Miles, era una posibilidad que debido al ajetreo de aquellos días, al acoso mediático, hubiera decidido refugiarse en casa de su amigo. Esa era una posibilidad. La otra…que ya no estuviera en Nueva York. No sabía cuál de las dos prefería. Aparcó el coche y subió hasta la entrada de la casa de Miles. Cuando la puerta se abrió aquel hombre pasó de la sonrisa a la mueca, dejando su rostro en una expresión que no denotaba sorpresa pero si algo como…miedo. No obstante la había espiado durante un tiempo.

-Kate¡  
-Hola Miles, ¿Puedo pasar?  
-Claro. ¿Un café? Creí que eras Claire.  
-¿James está aquí?  
-Veras…No….Se ha ido. Supongo que sabrás que ya no es presentador….  
-Sí. Algo he oído. ¿Así que se ha ido?  
-Eso parece. Oye Kate…..no sé si James te lo habrá contado, supongo que si….siento haberte vigilado….  
-¿Desde cuándo lo hiciste?  
-Conocí a James en Los Ángeles hace dos años, le habían robado la cartera, yo era policía….así que….después colaboró con nosotros en algunos casos…nos hicimos amigos. Un día me dijo que necesitaba encontrar a una persona. Tu…..me dijo que tenía que verte, que era importante. Así que le ayudé. Parece que la cosa no salió muy bien, no quiso volver a mencionarte.  
-¿Te habló de mi alguna vez?  
-En realidad nunca quiso hacerlo, no conseguía sacarle nada. Justo una semana antes de que te entrevistara volvió a pedirme que te buscara. Solo lo hizo porque no ha dejado de quererte. De eso estoy seguro.  
-Bueno… ¿Sabes donde esta?  
-No. Solo me dijo que se había ido a casa. Que tu sabrías donde encontrarle. El muy cabrón ni siquiera me dio una dirección para ir a verle. Aunque ahora creo que ya sé por qué.  
-Gracias Miles. Creo que se donde está.  
-Oye Kate, me he leído tu libro, nunca me han ido las movidas románticas, pero tengo que decir que no está nada mal.  
-Si…No está nada mal. Ya nos veremos.

Los próximos dos días los dedicó a dejarlo todo bien atado. Tuvo una reunión en la editorial con Ben y con Claire y firmó un contrato para escribir su próxima novela. Lo que suponía que tendría que comenzar a escribir ya, con la única condición impuesta por ella, de que podría escribir donde quisiera, volvería de vez en cuando a Nueva York para promociones y detalles varios, pero ella iba a dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a su gran pasión…..aparte de la escritura. Ben estuvo de acuerdo y le solicitó un borrador en tres meses. Kate considero que era un plazo algo corto, pero luego pensó, que en el lugar donde se dirigía iba encontrar la inspiración que había perdido.

Tardó dos días más en tenerlo todo preparado. Todas su cosas empaquetadas y listas para ser enviadas. Solo tardó media hora en meter todo lo que iba a necesitar en una maleta. Después se despidió de Claire en el aeropuerto y se acomodó en el sillón del avión con una sonrisa en la cara. En unas horas todo podía terminar para siempre, o continuar donde se quedó.

James se sentó en el porche trasero con el libro de Kate en la mano. Botón estaba acostado debajo de uno de los manzanos que había crecido sorprendentemente. Posiblemente era el mejor momento del día para terminar su libro. Eran más de las cuatro del mediodía y el día relucía con fuerza. ¿Dónde estaba la maldita pecosa del demonio? Era sábado. Había llegado a Nueva York el miércoles. Había hablado con Miles ayer y le había dicho que no había ido a buscarle. Aunque había escuchado una risita sospechosa en su amigo. ¿Se estaba burlando de él? A pesar de ello, lo tenía claro. Si mañana no había llegado, iría él mismo a buscarla el lunes. No iba a estar toda la vida esperándola. Eso se acabó.

-Kate, vamos a ver qué has hecho.

**Epilogo. Siempre se puede seguir creciendo, incluso en Octubre.**

_Desde mi experiencia personal, y no es que sea una experta en nada, y menos en lo personal, siempre he creído en las conexiones que se establecen entre algunas personas. Este tipo de química, simbiosis, "feeling", como quiera llamarse, que vincula a dos personas para el resto de sus vidas. Si, para toda la vida o eternidad o como quieran denominar la existencia humana. Ese vínculo no desaparece por mucho que intentemos huir de él, empezar de nuevo, renunciar a ello, o dejar de visitar determinados sitios que solíamos visitar con nuestra alma gemela.__  
_

_Es por ello que con toda probabilidad algún día "Emma" se siente a tomar un café en una terraza de Nueva York y vea unas mesas más allá a un tipo leyendo el periódico con una enorme taza de café. Un chico zurdo, de pelo rubio, que no dejara de maldecir por las noticias de aquella mañana, sonría y no tenga más remedio, llevada por un impulso que puede más que su razón, que levantarse de su silla y acercarse a saludar a ese chico.__  
__O posiblemente algún día ella se convierta en una escritora de renombre y sea entrevistada por el periodista del momento, ese periodista que no es ni más ni menos que el mismo chico del periódico, solo que con más pasta. Sea como sea, y ocurra del modo en que ocurra, lo que si se, es que ambos están conectados de por vida. Tal vez el tiempo les dé a cada uno de ellos lo que han estado buscando durante esos tres años, reconocimiento, fama, prestigio profesional, dinero, felicidad…. ¿Sera eso lo que has estado buscando durante tres años?__  
_

_Tal vez y solo tal vez, "Emma" escriba un libro que llegue a manos de "Jason", un libro significativo para ambos, es posible que él acabe leyéndolo, más por curiosidad, que por el deseo de leer algo de aquella mujer que marcó su vida. Quizás ese libro consiga el efecto deseado y él la busque para saber si todo lo que ha escrito en ese libro, ellos, sigue existiendo de ese modo en su memoria, o puede que él esté tan sumamente ocupado, dolido, cansado y derrotado como para enfrentarse de nuevo a ella, sin salir herido una vez más._

_Dos personas que se encuentran, se mezclan, se viven, llegan hasta lo más profundo de sus almas y aún así siguen respirando. Dos personas que descubren que se necesitan más allá de lo meramente físico, que se desean y se aman, que se reconocen en los ojos del otro._

_Este tipo de vínculo nunca muere._

_Sea como fuere, "Emma" y "Jason" volverán a encontrarse, quizás en un lugar neutro, o en alguno de esos sitios significativos para ambos. Si ambos saben escuchar y leer entre líneas, tal vez vuelvan a retomar donde lo dejaron. Si su relación, su amor vale la pena para ambos, entonces, el tiempo los encontrará…..Y podrán seguir creciendo, juntos, ya no solo en Octubre._

-Impresionante pecosa.

En ese mismo momento Botón se levantó y salió corriendo en dirección a la parte delantera de la casa. Un coche se había parado. Seguro que era el chico del transporte urgente que le traía alguna de las cajas que aún faltaban por llegar de su casa de Nueva York. Pero el coche se fue, y se dio cuenta de que el perro no había vuelto, ni siquiera estaba ladrando. Entró por la cocina, intentando serenar su corazón, que bombeaba a un ritmo frenético. No hizo falta abrir la puerta para saber que era ella.

-Hey chico¡¿Te alegras de verme? ¿Dónde está James?

Era ella. Había venido. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta. Se quedó apoyado en el marco de la misma con los brazos cruzados y una media sonrisa, mientras la veía acariciando al perro. Botón volvió hacía su amo y Kate se levantó.

-Hola James.

-Hola Kate.


	31. Chapter 31

**Os dejo el último capítulo del fic...aunque no el último. En los próximos días os dejaré un epílogo final. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y mensajes. Estoy muy agradecida por la atención que habeís prestado a esta historia y espero que el final esté a la altura de todo el fic. Gracias...Disfrutadlo...XD**

**Capitulo 31**

No sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado parados mirándose, pero ambos debieron considerar que el suficiente, porque al mismo tiempo dejaron de hacerlo. Podía ver la maleta de Kate a su lado, no demasiado grande, tampoco demasiado pequeña. La miró de arriba abajo. Llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación y que se había puesto aposta. El pelo rizado y suelto, una camisa verde a juego con sus ojos, que parecían brillar especialmente hoy. No parecía una escritora famosa, solo parecía Kate.

¿Por qué no se acercaba a ella? Ni siquiera había tenido el amago de coger su maleta, preguntarle que tal el viaje, ¿quieres un poco de agua? Eso hubiera estado bastante bien, habría sido educado por su parte. Sobre todo porque hacía un calor de mil demonios e iba a coger una insolación bajo aquel sol abrasador. ¿Estaba intentado que ella hablara primero? Estaba claro que el no iba decir una palabra.

-Así que has dejado tu trabajo.

-Aja.

-¿Y te has venido a vivir aquí?

-Aja.

-¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir? ¿Aja?

-A…No. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Mejor así?

-¿Podemos entrar dentro? Hace mucho calor aquí.

-Me parece que no Kate. Antes quiero saber porque estás aquí, porque has traído tu maleta, porque estas en mi propiedad y no en Nueva York. ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

-Voy a desmayarme si me quedo bajo este sol.

-Entonces-Se acercó hasta ella y cogió la maleta, la puso en el porche y luego le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.-No tan cerca. Ahí estarás bien. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber?

-No, gracias. ¿Por qué has dejado tu trabajo?

-Bueno….Me gusta esa pregunta. Porque no me gustaba y estaba harto.

-¿Qué hay de Nueva York? ¿Qué pasa con tu casa?

-Pecas, esta es mi casa. Y nunca me ha gustado Nueva York, si fui allí, lo hice para verte. Para estar cerca de ti, aunque eso ya lo sabes. Esa ciudad no es para mí.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?¡

-Vivir, ¿te parece poco? Si te refieres a si voy a hacer algo de provecho como trabajar, si Kate, lo haré, pero todo a su tiempo, ahora tengo algo más importante que resolver, cuando eso este resuelto, sopesaré algunas ofertas que tengo a la vista. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Has venido de vacaciones?

-¿Eso es lo que crees?

-No sé, dímelo tú.

-Llegué el miércoles, te llame, pero por supuesto no contestaste, estabas aquí. Fui a tu casa, no estabas y fui a ver Miles, aunque ya sabía que tampoco estarías allí. Ahí fue donde me enteré de hace unos meses, justo antes de entrevistarme, volviste a espiarme.

-Un pequeño secretillo con mi amigo Miles.

-No quiero más secretos James. ¿Tienes alguno más?

-He terminado tu libro. Todo. Entero. De hecho eso es lo que estaba haciendo. Torturándome.

-¿Mi libro es una tortura para ti?

-¿No fue por eso por lo que lo escribiste? ¿Para qué yo lo entendiera?

-Parece que los has hecho. Ilústrame.

-¿Qué?¡

-Cuéntame de que va ese libro.

-¿Pretendes que te haga un resumen?¡ Ya no estamos en la universidad Kate.

-No quiero un resumen, quiero tu versión de ese libro, de esa historia, yo te ha dado la mía, ahora yo quiero escuchar la tuya.

-Eso me podría llevar mucho tiempo.

-No tenemos tanto tiempo, ahora James. Eras muy bueno con la síntesis.

-Está bien. Emma, no sé porque elegiste ese nombre, tenía un sueño en mente, ser escritora, desde pequeña le habían dicho lo buena que era, así que llegó a la Universidad y siguió siendo incluso más buena. Uno de esos días de biblioteca y clases, un chico, Jason, elegiste ese nombre como parte de tu tortura personal hacía mí….

-Nunca fue mi intención.

-Nada de secretos, ¿recuerdas? El caso es que "Jason", leyó uno de sus artículos y se enamoró de su forma de escribir. Lo que no sabía ese chico es que acabaría enamorándose de la chica que escribía esos relatos. Perdidamente enamorado. Hasta el punto de dejar de lado todos sus miedos, sus temores, dejar de ser el chico sin novias, ser monógamo y crecer por primera vez con ella. Hubo un momento que ambos decidieron vivir juntos, aunque los miedos de él surgieron de nuevo.

-Recuerdo eso.-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Luego fue ella la que tuvo miedo. La quería tanto, que incluso, a sabiendas de que podría perderla, alejarse de él, la motivó para que echara aquella maldita beca. Por supuesto la aceptaron, y él a pesar de ello, no dejo de animarla, aunque supondría que cada uno viviera seis meses, ¿recuerdas eso también? Seis meses cada uno en una punta del país.

-Lo recuerdo todo James.

-El caso es que el tonto de James compró un anillo, ni siquiera recuerdo porque lo hizo, seguramente porque la quería, pero claro, la señorita pecosa, se asustó, no estaba preparada, y James, perdón, Jason, se sintió ofendido, derrotado, ella quería unos meses, un tiempo para adaptarse a su nueva vida como neoyorkina, pero los dos sabían que no eran meses lo que ella le estaba pidiendo. Era toda una vida. Y Jason no estaba preparado para dejar sus sueños para que ella cumpliera el suyo. Así que fue él quien después de decir dos veces que no, a las propuestas de Emma de vivir con ella en Nueva York, fue él quien se marchó. Esperando que ella no le dejara marchar. Que le siguiera, como en tu final, que volviera buscarle a Los Ángeles. Pero no lo hiciste. Te quedaste en Nueva York, cumpliendo tu sueño.

-Sí, algo así.

-Yo también he investigado después de nuestra última conversación. Llamé a Steve. Sé que le llamaste para saber cómo estaba unos meses después de que todo terminara entre nosotros.

-Yo también tengo secretillos.

-El caso es que…..Estaba harto de esperarte, cansado de que pasaras de mi, ni siquiera me llamaste, así que decidí que seguiría adelante, si tu podías vivir sin mí, yo también podría vivir sin ti. Y lo hice, durante un tiempo, el suficiente para conocer a aquella chica. Era estupenda.

-No quiero saberlo.

-Pues vas a hacerlo. Vas a saberlo todo. ¿Para eso estás aquí, no? El caso es que no duró mucho, unos meses tal vez, a veces me imaginaba que era tu. Pero no tenía nada que ver contigo. Busqué a la chica que menos se pareciera a ti, precisamente para no pensar en ti. Fue entonces, cuando te busqué y lo demás ya los sabes.

-Nunca te hubiera dicho que no.

-¿Qué?¡

-Si me hubieras pedido que me casara contigo, nunca te hubiera dicho que no. No me asustó el anillo, me asustó aquella carta, lo que decía, lo suponía para ti y para mí.

-No tendrás que preocuparte, me he jurado no volver a comprar anillos nunca más, por si acaso.

-Muy gracioso. ¿Qué hay del epilogo?

-Muy bien escrito. Casi podrías dedicarte a la videncia.

-¿Verdad que si? ¿Cómo estabas tan seguro de que yo vendría aquí?

-No creas que estaba muy seguro, de hecho, si no hubieras aparecido hoy, mañana me habría presentado en tu casa. Has hecho un buen trabajo Kate.

-He matado dos pájaros de un tiro. Una vez me dijiste que podría teneros a los dos. Ser escritora y tenerte a ti. ¿Crees que eso es posible?

-No sé. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Maldita sea James¡Ya sabes porque estoy aquí¡

-Eso no me vale. Te lo repetiré otra vez. Y piénsalo bien Kate, porque una vez que lo digas, no habrá marcha atrás. Si has venido de vacaciones, a pasar unos días conmigo, a probar que tal va…Mejor que cojas tu maleta, vayas a ver a tus padres y te vuelvas a Nueva York. ¿Por qué estás aquí Kate?

James la miró y Kate le devolvió la misma mirada. Seguía apoyada en la barandilla del porche y él permanecía a lado de la puerta, no se había movido ni un ápice desde que había comenzado su conversación. Ambos sabían a que había venido.

-Tengo que escribir una nueva novela. Ben, mi editor me ha dado carta blanca para poder escribir donde quiera. Así que pensé que este era un buen lugar para encontrar la inspiración.

-¿Qué más? Te escucho.

-Estoy aquí porque te quiero, siempre lo he hecho, durante un tiempo pensé que ambos podríamos continuar con nuestras vidas, hacer realidad nuestros sueños, cada uno por nuestro lado, pero yo no puedo. ¿Puedes tú?

-Sigue.

-¿No vas a contestarme?¡ Muy bien. No hay otro sitio donde quiera estar, y sé que esto es lo que quieres, lo que ambos siempre quisimos. Fui lo suficientemente estúpida para creer que podría hacer esto, vivir con otra persona, querer a otro persona, pero en realidad no ha sido así.

-¿Solo tres meses, eh?

James se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, muy despacio sin dejar de mirarla, respirando acompasadamente, impregnándose de ese momento por entero. Cuando estaba justo enfrente sonrió. Kate bajo la cabeza intentando controlar su emoción. Pero él no la dejó. Su mano se colocó en su barbilla haciendo que le mirase y con la otra le apartó un cabello del rostro.

-En realidad serían seis meses. Hasta que tenga el primer borrador, mi editor lo corrija, se decida el diseño de la portada, la impresión, tipo de letra y todo eso.

-Aja.

-¿Ya estamos con el "Aja"?

-Vivimos juntos un año y no estuvo mal, creo que podré soportarte seis meses.

-¿Después dejarás que me marche?-Dijo con miedo, a sabiendas de que no iba a ir a ningún lugar donde él no estuviera. Lucharía lo que hiciera falta para que él comprendiera que era él el lugar donde quería vivir, en ningún otro sitio, solo en él estaba su hogar.

-No cuentes con ello.

James la beso con todo el deseo y el cariño que podía albergar. Rodeo con sus brazos su cintura y se fundieron en un abrazo que les hizo a ambos perder el equilibrio. Probó su boca, sus labios, saboreo cada rincón de aquella mujer a la que se había sentido conectado desde el momento en que la vio en aquella biblioteca. Se dejo llevar y se dio por entero. Eso era lo que ella quería, esto era lo que él más deseaba. Kate dejo que sus manos divagaran por su rostro, su cabello, su cuello. Perdió el sentido del tiempo e incluso del espacio, solo podía sentirlo a él. Cuando ambos se separaron sus ojos decían todo lo que ambos necesitaban saber. Aquel libro les había unido para siempre, aquella casa sería testigo de una nueva etapa en sus vidas. Ambos habían logrado su sueño. Estar juntos en aquella casa. Lo demás no importaba.

James la tomó de la mano y abrió la puerta de la casa, permitiendo de ese modo que entrara primero. Kate sonrió.

-¿Me he ganado el pase para entrar?  
-Ya lo creo. Bienvenida a nuestra casa.  
-Técnicamente es tuya.  
-De eso nada, Pecas. Todavía quedan muchas cosas por hacer.  
-¿Vas a hacer que trabaje?  
-Tenemos que pintar las dos habitaciones de arriba, el porche….bueno eso iba a hacerlo tu padre, pero ahora creo que ya no le necesitamos. Botón necesita una casita, y el porche de atrás necesita una mano de pintura.  
-Creo que ahora mismo tenemos otras cosas más importantes que hacer, ¿no crees?  
-La verdad es que no se me ocurre nada, ¿Qué tienes en mente?

Kate tiró de él hacía dentro y la puerta de la casa se cerró. Ambos aprendieron a crecer juntos, el uno junto al otro, todos los miedos, frustraciones, deseos, sueños, los habían logrado el uno junto al otro. Crecer en Octubre había sido todo un reto para ambos, no solo porque Octubre fuera un mes poco propicio para la esperanza, pero ellos le habían dado la vuelta a esa afirmación. Todo lo bueno en sus vidas había ocurrido en Octubre. Crecer en Octubre no era una utopía, era una realidad, y ellos mejor que nadie sabían lo posible que era aquella frase.  
Era toda su vida, no solo un libro, era su pasado, su presente y su futuro. Aquel libro les había devuelto sus verdaderos sueños. Kate lo sabía, y ahora él también. Daba igual la estación, el lugar o el momento, como aquel libro decía, estaban conectados de por vida y era solo cuestión de tiempo, que ambos volvieran a encontrarse. El tiempo era lo que ahora tenían, todo el que quisieran. Tiempo para remendar los girones de sus vidas, para amar, para perdonar, para acariciar cada momento, en definitiva, para vivir. ¿Qué había más excitante que seguir creciendo?


	32. Chapter 32

**Llego el final de otro fic y siempre me da pena que termine. Cuando escribes un historia, al menos en mi caso, me meto tanto en ella, me implico tanto en toda la trama, que cuando llega el momento de poner el punto y eso de "Fin" siempre me cuesta...Pero todas las historias tienen un final, o un principio según como se mire. Gracias a todos los lectores, a los que comentaron y a los que no. Gracias por haber dedicado vuestro tiempo a "Creciendo en Octubre" y espero de corazón que os guste el epilógo y que la historia al completo haya merecido ese tiempo que habeis invertido en ella. Hasta pronto. Seguiremos leyéndonos...Estoy segura...XD**

**Epilogo…..**

_**Seis meses después. Octubre de 2010**_

Bajó las escaleras lentamente mientras se colocaba la camisa. Se desperezó varias veces hasta que tropezó con uno de los juguetitos del perro.

-Joder¡ ¿Qué coño hace esto aquí?¡

Siguió caminando hasta la cocina como un zombi, estaba medio dormido aún. Se sirvió una taza de café y miró por la ventana. Al menos hacía buen día. Nada que ver con las últimas semanas que habían estado marcadas por el frio, la nieve y rachas de viento bastante considerables. Aunque, por supuesto, no iba a quejarse, dentro de las paredes de aquella casa no había hecho precisamente frio. Sonrió al ver una nota en el frigorífico. Siempre que se marchaba a la ciudad hacía lo mismo. Dejó el café y miró el reloj. Tenía media hora para llegar a su trabajo.

Después de una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa, entró en las oficinas del periódico local. Dado su prestigio profesional y su currículum, lograr un nuevo empleo no había sido tan complicado. Había recibido ofertas de cadenas de televisión, periódicos e incluso revistas. La mayoría en Nueva York, Los Ángeles y Washington. Ya lo tenía todo decidido, habían sido meses en los que había sopesado diversas ofertas mientras colaboraba en el periódico local, un trabajo aburrido, sencillo y demasiado light para él. Kate le había dicho que estaba desaprovechando su talento y él estaba de acuerdo. Después de todo, el único motivo por el que había vuelto a aquella casa era para recomponer su vida, y eso ya lo había hecho. Su casa siempre estaría allí para ellos. Era momento de seguir adelante.

-Buenos días James¡  
-Buenos días Greg.  
-Oye….ya sé que no debería pedírtelo, pero necesito información sobre Kate Austen.  
-¿Para qué?  
-Va a publicar su segunda novela y es una ciudadana ilustre, hemos considerado que podíamos dedicarle un par de páginas.  
-¿Quiénes lo habéis considerado?  
-Aún no lo hemos decidido, queríamos saber tu opinión.  
-Me parece bien, pero no contéis conmigo para redactarlo.  
-Tú eres quien mejor la conoce ¡  
-Precisamente por eso, no sería objetivo. Además ¿tú no eres periodista?  
-Sí.  
-Pues investiga, ese es tu trabajo.  
-Pero…..  
-Solo hay una condición, respeto y discreción.  
-Eso son dos condiciones.  
-¿Quieres alguna más?  
-No. ¿Cuándo crees que podría hablar con ella?  
-Deja que piense...Por las mañanas suele estar escribiendo y todo el tiempo colgada del teléfono y el ordenador. A mediodía, no es un buen momento, ya sabes. Por la tarde, creo que tampoco, sobre todo porque nuestro tiempo es nuestro, nos gusta pasear con el perro, o simplemente no hacer nada, solo estar los dos solos, y por la noche…quítatelo de la cabeza. Será mejor que hables con ella por teléfono y te diga que día le viene mejor. Toma.  
-Gracias.  
-Ha sido un placer servirte de ayuda.

Kate permanecía sentada en la salita de su habitación de hotel, cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, había recibido un mensaje de voz. Apretó el botón para oírlo, mientras Claire entraba con una botella de agua.

"Katherine Anne Austen, le llamo desde Iowa, recordándole que deberá presentarse en Dawson Street número 15 antes de que acabe el día. Hay un perro y un hombre que la esperan ansiosos, sobre todo, el perro. Suerte en la presentación pecosa preciosa."

-Es la hora Kate.  
-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, tengo una cita urgente.

Cuando entró en la sala de juntas del hotel había más de veinte periodistas ocupando los asientos, con sus cámaras y libretas dispuestas a no perder detalle. Ben ya estaba en uno de los laterales de la sala y le dio una sonrisa cómplice. Kate tomó asiento junto a Claire y se dispuso a pasar la próxima hora respondiendo a diversas preguntas, algunas sobre su nuevo libro, otras seguro que no tanto.

-Buenos días a todos y gracias por estar aquí en esta mañana algo nubosa. En primer lugar la señorita Austen no contestará ninguna pregunta relacionada con su vida privada, así que será mejor que ahorren su tiempo. Cuando quieran pueden comenzar.

James se sentó en la sala y puso el televisor, eran más de la diez de la noche y estaba agotado. Al menos iba verla por televisión.

_Esta mañana la escritora Kate Austen ha presentado a la prensa su nueva novela que estará a la venta la próxima semana. "Vida de un estafador" es su segundo trabajo y llega a nosotros tras una gran expectación y tras la enorme acogida que tuvo su primer trabajo. Como saben la señorita Austen se trasladó a vivir a Iowa, donde ha escrito esta novela y donde además inicio una relación con el periodista James Ford. Ambos llevan una vida lo más discreta posible y permanecen retirados de toda vida pública. Veamos a continuación algunas de las preguntas a las que la escritora ha respondido esta mañana en la rueda de prensa celebrada en Nueva York._

-Kate, ¿Por qué Iowa?  
-¿Por qué no? Es un lugar ideal para encontrar la inspiración. Prefiero un lugar tranquilo para escribir.  
-"Vida de un estafador" es su segunda novela en el mercado, ¿En qué se ha basado para escribirla?  
-Al principio pensé que sería demasiado dramática, pero luego me di cuenta de que era la historia perfecta. He investigado un poco y lo demás le he dejado a mi imaginación personal.  
-¿Ha fijado definitivamente su residencia en Iowa?  
-Iré donde tenga que ir, cuando deba hacerlo. Con el tiempo y la experiencia he aprendido a no cerrar ninguna puerta. Lo importante no es donde vivir, sino con quien hacerlo.  
-¿Ha influido en su decisión el señor Ford?  
-James Ford y yo mantenemos una relación discreta y privada y queremos seguir haciéndolo de ese modo. Pero contestando a su pregunta, él ha estado presente en los momentos claves de mi vida, nunca ha dejado de estarlo.  
-La ultima.

Kate entró en casa y el perro levanto la cabeza para mirarla. Se quitó los zapatos y los dejó junto a su bolso de mano. Después subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta del dormitorio. Se quitó la ropa intentando hacer el menor ruido y se metió en la cama. James estaba acostado boca abajo con el rostro mirando hacía la ventana, uno de sus brazos, el más cercano a ella estaba enterrado debajo de la almohada, el otro colgaba al otro lado de la cama. Se acercó hasta él y le dio un suave beso en el hombro.

-Tienes los pies helados, pecosa.-Se dio la vuelta y la miró con una sonrisa burlona. La agarró por la cintura, acercándola más a él, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.  
-Lo siento, no quería despertarte.  
-Sí, seguro. Llegas tarde.  
-Hubo un retraso en el avión. ¿Has revisado las maletas?  
-Aja.  
-¿La mía también?  
-Sí, Kate, tu ropa interior provocativa está al fondo, junto al camisón sexy.  
-Muy gracioso. ¿No estás nervioso?  
-¿Por qué iba a estarlo?  
-En unos días estarás al frente de uno de los periódicos más importantes del país James, en Washington.  
-Me he despedido de los chicos y todavía no estoy seguro de que quiera irme de aquí.  
-James, es el trabajo de tu vida, siempre podremos volver.  
-¿Podremos? Tus seis meses han terminado pecosa. Fin del contrato.  
-¿Puedo quedarme contigo para siempre?  
-¿Para siempre? Eso es mucho tiempo, no sé si podré aguantarte tanto.  
-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, James Ford. Por cierto, ¿me has visto en la tele?  
-Si…Y tengo que decir que ese libro nuevo…el del estafador…..aún no he podido terminármelo, pero…. ¿Te has basado en mi para hacer a ese Sawyer?  
-Bueno….  
-Kate mierda¡Dijiste que nada de hablar de nosotros nunca más.  
-¿Quién ha dicho que esté hablando de ti? Necesitaba un cuerpo, una pose, una sonrisa y un rostro. Tú eras perfecto. ¿Te gusta la historia?  
-No está mal.  
-¿No está mal?¡ Un niño que con ocho años tiene que ver como su padre mata a su madre y luego se vuela la tapa de los sesos en su cuarto…..y…. Escribe una carta, que le perseguirá de por vida con el único objetivo de encontrar al verdadero Sawyer para vengar la muerte de sus progenitores…..y….  
-¿A que estoy seguro de que hay una chica?  
-Muchas chicas, pero solo una mujer.  
-¿Se enamora de ella?  
-Lo mejor de todo es que esa mujer, no es cualquier mujer, es su alma gemela. Una fugitiva que huye de la policía durante años por matar a su padre o padrastro.  
-Joder¡ Qué bueno¡No he llegado a esa parte.  
-Te va encantar, lo sé.  
-¿Y qué pasa después?  
-Muchas cosas, podrás leerlo mañana en el avión.  
-¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres? ¿Vivir conmigo en Washington, lejos de tu trabajo?  
-Yo puedo escribir donde quiera.  
-Pero la editorial está en Nueva York.  
-Entonces cogeré un avión cuando sea necesario. ¿Todavía tienes el anillo?  
-¿El anillo de la discordia? Puede.  
-¿Me lo darás algún día?  
-No se…..Todavía no estoy seguro de que quiera casarme contigo pecosa. Me gusta vivir en pecado.  
-¿Ese apartamento en el que vamos a vivir es grande?  
-Muy grande.  
-¿Podré tener mi despacho?  
-Aja.  
-¿Cuántos son dos y dos?  
-Aja.  
-James¡No me estás escuchando. Estate quieto.  
-Muy bien. Tienes dos preguntas, no pienso contestarte a más de esas dos preguntas.  
-¿Volveremos aquí algún día?  
-Por supuesto, siempre que queramos, esta es nuestra casa. Tuya y mía. Siguiente.  
-¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te quiero?  
-Que yo recuerde hubo un tiempo en que me odiaste, ¿Ahora me quieres?  
-Sí. Te quiero.  
-Yo también te quiero Kate. Ahora continuemos donde lo habíamos dejado…..  
-Me encantan estos momentos de charla.  
-Cállate Kate¡

James regresó del baño y se sentó mientras comenzaba a maldecir, Kate retiró la revista que llevaba leyendo desde que hacía media hora que habían subido al avión. Le miró y vio que no dejaba de moverse en su sillón. Luego miró a los ocupantes de los asientos de atrás y sonrió.

-¿De dónde han salido?¡

-Pues resulta que un ovulo es fecundado por un espermatozoide….

-Ja¡No estaban aquí antes.

-Solo son niños James.

-¿Y por qué demonios tienes que viajar solos? ¿Todos los niños que viajan en avión tienen que sentarse detrás de mí y joderme el día?

-¿Quieres cambiar?

-Da igual, tú tienes otro detrás. ¿Algo interesante?

-Aparte de que tu amiga Megan ha sido pillada bañándose desnuda con el presentador de los informativos, nada, en realidad.

-¿Cómo puedes leer los cotilleos? En algún momento podrías ser tú la de esas fotos.

-¿Quieres bañarte desnudo conmigo en una piscina?

-Si eso te pone caliente….

-James¡Los niños¡

-¿Qué?¡No son míos.

Kate soltó la revista y se acercó a él, le acarició el rostro con ternura y le beso con gran cariño. James la rodeó con su brazo y con el otro cogió la nueva novela de Kate, iba a empezar a leer, cuando ella empezó a rebuscar en su bolso de viaje. Sacó un manuscrito que no había visto y le sonrió. Después se dio la vuelta y se encontró con los dos niños jugando con esas maquinitas que los dejan sin neuronas.

-¿Sabéis leer?  
-Claro, señora, tenemos siete.  
-Estupendo. Cuando lo hayáis leído, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión, mi novio es periodista y van a hacer un concurso en su programa.  
-¿Qué programa?  
-Ese….ese que dan los domingos por la mañana.  
-"Desafío hasta el cielo"-Dijo James, mientras ojeaba la contraportada del libro. Kate le miró con sorpresa y él le guiñó un ojo.  
-¿En serio?¡ ¿Podremos participar en ese concurso?  
-Claro. Solo tenéis que leeros esto.  
-¿Qué se sortea?

Kate se quedó pensando. ¿Qué demonios era "Desafío hasta el cielo"? Ni siquiera sabía de qué iba. ¿Serían dibujos animados? ¿Una serie para niños? ¿Muñecos de goma movidos por las manos de un actor? Los niños no dejaban de mirarla, entusiasmados, esperando una respuesta. Fue James quien se asomó por el lateral de su asiento y habló.

-Los ganadores conseguirán un viaje hasta los estudios donde se rueda la serie, hablar con los creadores, dibujantes, actores y luego podrán participar en uno de los episodios como extras.  
-No puedo creerlo¡Qué suerte¡  
-Ahora mocosos leeros ese estupendo libro y si sois buenos veré que puedo hacer.  
-Gracias señor¡Gracias señora¡  
-Que pasada¡

Kate se dio la vuelta y se quedó pensando que acaban de mentirles a dos niños inocentes de apenas siete años. James siguió con el libro. Ella le miró y luego volvió a mirar hacia adelante. Volvió a mirarle y notó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-¿Acabamos de mentirle a esos niños?  
-Técnicamente no. Ese concurso existe.  
-¿Se trata de una broma? ¿Ves dibujos animados James?  
-No son dibujos animados, Kate. Es una serie de ciencia ficción bastante buena….  
-Para niños.  
-Es un remake de una serie que veía de pequeño. Era mejor la antigua, pero no está mal, los domingos no hay mucho que ver.  
-¿Eso es lo que haces mientras yo escribo?  
-¿Qué?¡ ¿No puedo ver la tele?  
-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme James.  
-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido. ¿Qué les has dado para leer?  
-Son unos cuentos infantiles. Los he escrito para Claire. Pensé que sería un buen regalo. Así podrá leérselos al bebe cuando crezca.  
-¿Por qué no me los has enseñado?  
-No está terminado…..Me daba vergüenza.  
-¿Vergüenza porque?  
-No lo sé. Supongo que no suelo ser muy dulce, todo lo que he escrito siempre ha sido dramático, nada que pueda dar a entender ese lado de mi persona.  
-Kate. Me gustaría leerlo.  
-¿En serio?  
-Sí. Quiero leerlo todo. Lo que escribes y lo que no.-Dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.  
-Eso ya sabes hacerlo. ¿Qué tal el libro?  
-Este tío dice muchos tacos, pero me mola su lado salvaje y duro.  
-Te dije que te gustaría. ¿Me lo lees?  
-Eso es lo que iba hacer antes de que engañaras a esos niños. Me encanta cuando haces estas cosas.  
-¿Te gusta cuando hago algo ilegal?  
-Oye...esta mujer…..la fugitiva….se parece un poco a ti ¿no crees?  
-Sigue leyendo James.

_**Washington, 6 meses después.**_

Caminó hacía la cocina y abrió la nevera. Cogió dos cervezas bien frías y volvió hacía la terraza. Abrió la puerta y él se giro para mirarla. Estaba sentado únicamente vestido con unos vaqueros y, por supuesto, descalzo. Ella se fue acercando poco a poco con una mirada sugerente mientras le mostraba las dos cervezas. Ambos sonrieron. Kate le entregó su cerveza, mientras se sentaba en su regazo y tomaba un sorbo de la suya. Luego cogió ambos botellines y los puso en la mesita. Le acarició el rostro y le beso suavemente en los labios. James la abrazó y ella se incorporó y le miro.

-¿Qué tal señor Ford, redactor jefe del Washington Journal?  
-Mejor que bien Kate Austen.  
-¿Pensaste alguna vez que estaríamos así algún día?  
-Tuve mis dudas.  
-Si, yo también. ¿Qué vas a hacer con la invitación a esa gala de Nueva York? ¿Vas a ir?  
-No se me ha perdido nada en Nueva York.  
-Mejor, la idea de tener que ver a todos esos periodistas otra vez….Pero si quieres ir, te acompañaré.  
-Se acabaron las galas Kate, al menos ese tipo de galas.  
-¿Dónde está Botón?  
-Le he mandado a la cama.  
-Pobrecito, no son ni las diez.  
-Él sabe que a partir de esta hora empieza el momento para los adultos.  
-¿El momento de los adultos, eh?  
-Aja….  
James la acercó y comenzó a besarla profundamente. Mientras lo hacía, sacó de uno de los lados del sillón un objeto que llevaba guardando toda la noche. Cogió su mano y Kate notó como algo se deslizaba por su dedo. Dejó de besarle y abrió los ojos. Miró su mano y se quedó perpleja. Era el anillo. James no dejó de mirarla en ningún momento, buscando su reacción. Kate notó como se humedecían sus ojos.

-Kate….  
-Es preciso James. Me encanta. Es perfecto.  
-Es el mismo Kate. Oh mierda¡¿Ni siquiera lo habías visto, eh?-Kate le miró y negó.-¿Y bien?  
-Si quiero. Claro que quiero.  
-Después de esperar cuatro años a que me dijeras que si, no está mal.  
-Lo siento James.  
-Hey, era una broma Kate, se acabaron los "lo siento", y rebuscar en el pasado. ¿De acuerdo? Solo estamos tú y yo, ahora. Nada más.  
-Vale. Me parece una gran idea. Te quiero mucho James.  
-Y yo a ti Kate.

Los besos se convirtieron en caricias, y estas en intenciones. Intenciones que iban más allá de aquella noche, de esa ciudad o de ellos mismos. Habían aprendido a valorar lo que tenían, lo que ambos habían creado juntos, y a saber cuándo y cómo decir lo que cada uno quería decir. Tres años no habían sido suficientes para alejar lo que habían significado el uno para el otro, ahora lo sabían e iban a hacer todo lo posible por seguir con aquella promesa. Juntos siempre, daba igual el lugar, la ciudad o la estación. Lo importante es que habían creado un hogar para ellos.

No importaba donde estuviera ese lugar, ni a qué distancia se encontrara. Habían conseguido crear su propio hogar en ellos mismos. Sin secretos, sin ataduras, sin dudas y sin miedos. Solo ellos dos. A fin de cuentas crecer es un viaje largo, complejo y lleno de baches, pero también un proceso dulce, asombroso y lleno de momentos brillantes. Nunca dejarían de crecer, daba igual el lugar, el mes, el libro o artículo que tuvieran que redactar, mientras lo hicieran juntos.

FIN


End file.
